Returning to the Past
by Savannah Webber
Summary: Savannah Calaway found herself in love with two men. Two men who were best friends. Two men she had no business feeling anything for. In order to save everyone the trouble, she did what she thought was best and removed herself from the situation and their lives. However, because of a new job four years later, she can no longer hide from the past and a future she had destroyed.
1. Anxiety All Around

Savannah bit on her lower lip as she placed her things into the private locker room that she had been given. The same one that had once belonged to her stepmother of over four years. Her father had pull within the company, but it wasn't something that she wanted, even if he had used his name to make sure that she did not get mixed up with the likes of some of the names that ran around backstage. Being the daughter of a one Mr. Mark Calaway had its perks, even if all she was doing was the job of a lowly interviewer.

Her father had made it clear that she was never to set foot in the ring. He'd lived that life, was still living that life, and didn't want it for her. He, however, had never said anything about not being able to work within the company in a position that did not involve her getting within twenty feet of that squared circle. The twenty-five year old loved her father, respected him, and even though he'd been on the road for most of her life doing what he loved, she was insanely close to him; a real daddy's girl if there ever was one. Far as long as she could remember, there hadn't been any secrets between the two of them... Well, except for one.

It was the one thing that had sent her into hiding four years ago. It was the one thing that she knew that her father would never understand. She had been in love with two men, something that had never been heard of, at least not in this country. Savannah had been scared of not only her father's reaction, but her own feelings. She knew that when it came down to it, she'd be left having to choose between the two and that was a decision that held dire consequences. Savannah would be doing more than breaking someone's heart, she'd be breaking up an almost four year friendship between two of the sweetest men that she'd ever come across in this business.

Colby and Joe had met back in developmental, after the former had completed a run in the independent circuit. She'd met them at separate times before that, and even then she knew. She knew that she felt things for them, things that she wasn't supposed to feel. They'd clicked instantaneously, both her men knowing what to say, when to say it, and how to make her laugh. Her men. Savannah shook her head with a small snort as the two words repeated in her head. They were not her men. They would never be her men. She hadn't given them that choice before she'd left. Frightened by her feelings and not seeing a plausible solution that wouldn't end up with one of them hurt, she did the one thing she knew would fix what she'd caused. She'd moved to a different country, and hadn't let anyone but her father, Michelle and her best friend know, with the promise that they'd never utter a single word to anyone about her whereabouts.

A soft knock came from the door causing the brunette to turn, coming out of her reverie. "Ms. Calaway?" a female voice called and Savannah smiled kindly. "I am Josie. I was sent by Mrs. Levesque to fix your hair and makeup for the night," she ventured helpfully. Savannah nodded and looked around as the woman approached. She relaxed, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles of the front of her strapless, black and white printed top, before toying with the pendant on the necklace that she wore that hung low over the front of her body. As soon as Josie started her work, the two women making idle chit-chatter, another knock came from the door, and Savannah's brow arched before calling softly for whoever it was to come in.

"There's been a slight change in tonight," Stephanie said without preamble as she walked in, holding a file folder in her hand that contained a few papers. "It appears that we've had to reschedule Daniel Bryan's match," she told Savannah. "So your interview with him will happen tomorrow night," the older brunette explained. "For tonight, we've got you in a promo spot with the guys from The Shield. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns have a tag team match tonight against Cesaro and Swagger, to be in the running to get back their tag-team championships," she murmured. "Here's the script," she said. "There's not much to it. Just take it and make it your own."

Savannah took the paper from the other woman, her fingers trembling uncontrollably as she replayed Stephanie's words in her head. The Shield. Joe and Colby. No. She couldn't do this. Not tonight. She'd expected that she'd run into them at some point. She'd known very well that they were on Raw's main attraction roster, but she hadn't expected to be thrust into this situation from day one, minute one.

"You'll be fine," Stephanie said kindly, seeing that the woman in front of her had gone pale. She assumed that the lack of color that now settled into Savannah's form was due to nerves, not knowing what was going through the younger woman's head was much worse.

In The Shield Locker Room…

Seth and Roman, otherwise known as Colby and Joe, sat reading through the scripts that had been delivered some thirty minutes before. They hadn't expected this, but they were used to running with the changes, as long as no one involved jumped script.

"Shouldn't be a big deal," Dean murmured as he placed the paper he'd been reading down. "Do what the two of you do best. Talk shit," he laughed while the other two shook their heads, lips turning upwards into almost identical smirks.

Banging from the other side of the door to their room caused them to look at each other perplexed before Dean got up and pulled the thing open. Natalya stood there, her arms crossed over her chest. She stared Dean down for a few seconds before pushing past him her eyes searching for the other two. Once she was standing in front of them, she leveled a cold gaze that meant business at the two men that were about twice her size. "Don't you even so much as think about harassing her, or so help me I will set her father after you and laugh as he kicks your asses all up and down this room," she hissed, watching as the two of them in front of her blinked in mass confusion.

"And they call me the crazy one," Dean muttered a he looked at Natalya, trying to process the blonde's mini rant. "What the hell are you on about, woman?" he asked, reaching for another drink from his water bottle.

"You don't know?" she asked, spinning around to look at Joe and Colby once more. "Seriously?" she asked, letting out a sigh at the even more confused looks on their faces. Running a hand through her hair, she looked around, knowing that what she was about to say could potentially fuck things up for a lot of people.

"Savannah is back," she said quietly. "She's our new backstage correspondent," she told them, watching as Joe and Colby froze, time seeming to stop around them. 

**A/N: I'm considering this being a threesome relationship eventually with Roman/Seth/Savannah. Seth and Roman may already be together. Sound off on your thoughts about that and let me know what you think so far. **


	2. Tense Encounters

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter. I'm really glad some people are enjoying this so far. There's a lot more to come. This is going to take some time to get Colby, Joe and Savannah back to where I want them to be. She fucked up things between them, and it's going to take a lot for them to fully forgive her. Please read and review, letting me know that you all think! –Savannah.

Seth had barely heard the door closing when Natalya left them. A second later, the door opened and closed again, and when the man with the two-toned hair looked up, he noticed that it was just himself and Roman in the Shield locker room once more. "Fuck," he cursed to himself pushing his shoulder length hair out of his face as he stared at the ground. "Talk about a mindfuck," he muttered.

"Does it matter?" Roman asked, his voice a quiet rumble, though the expression behind it was unreadable. "She's back, but what exactly are we supposed to do about that? She left remember? She didn't want anything to do with us, so what's there left to say to her?" he asked, his fists clenching slightly as he closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose to calm down. Seth's hand on his shoulder, kneading lightly only served to speed up the process as Roman opened his eyes, pushing away the thoughts that threatened to cloud his brain. He turned, pressing the softest of kisses to the inside of the younger man's wrist, right over the tattoo that covered his skin there.

"At least we can't blame her for one thing," Seth mused, the edge of his mouth turning up into a half smile. "If she'd never left, we'd never have managed to… you know… 'fess up to whatever was going on with us," he murmured.

"Damn straight on that," Roman muttered as he got up, fastening the buckles on his tactical vest before reaching into his bag, and grabbing his wallet. Pulling out a piece of paper that had been folded one too many times. "It's time we gave this back to her," he muttered, tucking the piece of paper into his palm before grabbing a water bottle to take outside with them. He'd read the letter many times. Him and Seth had gotten identical copies the night she'd left. He'd memorized all the words that she'd written, all the excuses that she'd made. But in all the things that had been written in that piece of paper, she'd never told them why it was that she was leaving. She had made up the bullshit excuse that she didn't want to ruin his and Colby's friendship, but something like that should have been their decision to make, not hers.

Joe,

If you're reading this letter, it means that I am on a plane somewhere right now. I just wanted to let you know that you are more than entitled to hate me right now. Hell, I hate myself. But you need to know that this is one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do. You may not understand it now, and you sure as hell probably won't agree with me, but believe me when I say that what I am doing is for the best. I know that when we started off our little arrangement, it was supposed to be nothing more than friends having a little bit of fun. But, things changed. I changed, my feelings changed. Something happened that I didn't expect to happen, and you don't have to tell me how much this would fuck us up. I know. Trust me, I already know. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. But, I love him, too. I love him just as much, and because of that, I know that nothing good could come out of this. Eventually, I'm going to have to choose, and that's not something I can do. How selfish would that make me? I don't want to give either of you up, and I don't want the two of you ruining your friendship because of some whore that can't be satisfied with just one man. You both are amazing and you deserve so much better than a woman that would not be able to give you her undivided attention. So, instead of fucking things up, I'm going to leave and give you guys time to work through this, and get back to where you guys need to be. You guys have come too far, have been through too much to have a woman fuck it up. I love you both too much to see you guys screw yourselves over like this. I hope that one day, you two can forgive me.

-Savannah

Colby sighed as he stared at the piece of paper that he knew was hidden in Joe's palm. God-damn, was he really ready to face her again? Steeling himself, he got up, and nodded at Roman before shaking the rest of the water from his bottle into his hair. "Let's get this over with," he muttered, before exiting the room, Roman following closely behind.

-Outside The Locker Rooms-

Josie was fussing with Savannah's hair for a brief moment before she smiled and left Savannah alone with Natalya. The cameramen had told the brunette that the interview would be starting in five minutes. As Savannah held onto the microphone, her hands trembled as she glared at her best friend.

"I'm sorry," Natalya said, biting on her bottom lip. "I just wanted to make this easier for you," she said. "That's the only reason why I told them…"

"I know," Savannah sighed. "I don't blame you," she said quietly. "I have to face them sometime, you know?" she asked. "And besides, maybe they don't still hate me for…"

"Leaving? Walking out?" An all-too-familiar voice called from behind her. She would know that deep, rich voice anywhere. It was one of two that had purposely haunted her dreams for the past four years.

"Joe," she whispered as she turned around, sucking in a breath. His words had been clear as day. She hadn't expected them to welcome her back with open arms, but still his words, the harshness of it stung her a tiny bit.

"Nice to see you back," Colby said quietly, his voice brooking no emotion as he looked straight ahead at a particular spot behind her.

"I'm so sorr…" Savannah's voice was cut off by Joe moving past her to grab a microphone.

"Let's just get this interview over with. We have a match tonight," he said, looking at her.

The iciness, the cold stare that was now leveled on her, was enough to send Savannah's heart plummeting into her stomach. She had been right all along. They hated her. And what was worse, she couldn't blame them.


	3. What Was Said And Unsaid

**A/N: So there's a lot of emotional turmoil going on in this chapter. It was actually quite hard to write. We get to see some events that have happened from Colby's point of view and get a slight look into his head as well as getting Savannah's take on things. I'll let you guys sound off on whether or not you think that Colby has good reason for feeling the way that he does. Also, thank you to those that have read and reviewed so far. Please continue to provide feedback on what's working and what's not in this story. This is going to be a long road to redemption to Savannah, but maybe along the way, she won't be the only one that screws things up. -Savannah.**

Savannah watched from a safe distance away as Joe was taken out on a stretcher, after the PPV match between The Shield and Evolution. Everyone's favorite Hounds of Justice had won, giving Triple H, Randy and Batista the ass-kicking that they'd had coming to them for a long time. However, that ass-kicking didn't come without a price. That price was Joe being carted away on a stretcher, with talk of a broken rib and a dislocated shoulder. Savannah reached out, grabbing Nattie's arm as the older woman walked past her, causing the blonde to stop and look at her best friend sympathetically. "How is he?" Savannah asked quietly, not able to keep the worry out of her voice. "I mean like…How is he really? What are they saying?" she asked, biting on her bottom lip as the trainers followed the barrage of people out, along with Stephanie McMahon trailing them getting caught up on things as it happened.

"He may have torn his rotator cuff," Natalya told her best friend, running a hand through her hair. Savannah closed her eyes with an intake of sharp breath as she processed that news. "You should've talked to him," the blonde continued. "Or ask Colby for an update on his condition," she suggested quietly.

"No," Savannah said, her voice cracking, losing her struggle to sound sure; determined. It had been almost a month, give or take a few days, since she had come back to work. A month since she'd come face to face with them. After her first interview with them, Joe and Colby had each made a point of giving her back the letters that she'd once given them. The letters that had explained her feelings. The one that she'd confessed that she'd loved them in. They'd given it back to her. Right after they ripped the paper up into pieces. The pieces, they deposited in her hands and walked away. Her second encounter had fared no better than the first. She'd been concerned about Joe after she'd seen the gash above his eye, the way the blood had been flowing down his face after he'd had a match with Randy. She'd ventured a question to Colby and that one small question had gotten her an answer that told her everything that she needed to know about what they thought of her right now.

(Colby POV)  
Colby watched out of the corner of his eyes as Savannah stood talking to Nattie in one of the supposedly hidden corners of the hallway. He knew that she was most likely inquiring about Joe's condition. A part of him had hoped that she'd have asked him about Joe, but he knew that the brunette stunner, his ex-girlfriend, would not do that. He'd made sure that she'd gotten the message loud and clear that he and Joe just wanted their own space. He climbed into the back of the ambulance with Joe, looking out as the paramedics decided to shut the door so that they could take off. His rich, brown eyes clashed with Savannah's pale green ones, and immediately the female dropped her gaze to the floor, a mix of emotions crossing her features. Still, that look was nothing compared to the one that he'd caused to come to her face a few weeks ago.

-Flashback (Colby's POV)-

They were in the midst of the European Tour. "H-h-how is he?" Savannah asked, standing in the darkened doorway to Joe's hospital room. Her voice sounded scared, unsure, concerned, and none of that made sense to Colby why she'd be feeling that way. As far as he was concerned, she'd given up her rights to feel anything towards them four years ago.

"Is…Is he going to be alright?" Colby sighed as he heard the voice that he had been struggling to get out of mind for the past month. The voice that just wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried. What the fuck was she trying with them? Did she finally realize that they'd moved on and she was trying to worm her way back into their lives with absolutely no regard for what she'd done to them four years ago? Well, tough shit, he thought to himself, a small snort coming out of his nose as he stared at his lover sleeping soundly thanks to the sedative that they had given him after he'd passed out and rewoken the second time around. Things just didn't work like that, and it was time Savannah got that wake up call.

Squeezing Joe's hand, the younger of the two men placed a kiss on the Samaon's forehead before exiting the room, making a small gesture with his shoulders for Savannah to follow him out of the space. Once he'd gotten out into the hallway, he leaned against the wall, taking the black baseball cap that he wore off of his tone-toned head and smoothed back the locks that had been pulled haphazardly into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Look," he said after a second. "I don't know what it is you're trying to do, what it is that you want, but please, just leave us alone. Leave him alone," he said, pointing to the blinds of Joe's hospital room. "We've worked so hard to move on without you, and things have finally settled down. If you claim to love us, if we ever meant anything to you," he said, his voice coming out hoarse as he fought hard to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. "You'll leave us alone…"

Colby watched as Savannah flinched visibly from his words, her eyes dropping to the floor. Her shoulders slumped, and her teeth bit down on her bottom lip. Colby quietly observed the rise and fall of the muscles in her throat, thinking that maybe she was getting ready to say something, to protest against what he'd just asked of her. Instead, when she did open her mouth, it was a soft sound, her voice so low that Colby had to strain to make out the two words that she'd uttered. "Very well," she choked out, her hands shaking as she turned to go. Colby watched as she took slow steps forwards towards the door, feeling his lungs constricting with lack of air. It was like she was leaving them all over again, but this time, he knew that it would be on their terms, and be done with the purpose of letting them move on with their lives. Things could never go back to the way that they were years ago, and Savannah of all people needed to do well and remember that. "I'm sorry," he heard her voice whisper from a few feet away. "I never meant to hurt you two, or make you hate me so much," she finished softly before a soft click of her heels were heard, signaling that she'd left.

His chest constricted at her soft admission, guilt hitting him in pangs for the way he'd talked to her. "I could never hate you, Kitten," he whispered to himself, blinking back the tears that threatened to overflow from his eyes. "Never," he finished softly before looking at the empty space that had been occupied by Savannah a few moments earlier. "I just can't trust that you won't up and leave again…"

-End Flashback-

"Come on, sweetie," Nattie said, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. "Let's go. Don't do this to yourself," she whispered. "He's going to be fine. Remember," she said, trying to make this better for her best friend. "He's not your concern anymore," she told the other woman, but not in a way meant to hurt the other. It was meant in a way to get the other woman to calm down. To stop her worrying, to smile again. She hadn't seen her friend smile in a long time, and wanted that to truly change.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Please read and review!**


	4. Confessions, Admissions & Reappearances

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story! I truly appreciate it! Since a bunch of you seemed to like seeing things from Colby's POV last chapter, this one has some of Joe's POV, because let's be honest… Who doesn't like that sexy Samoan? This chapter has a bunch of information, and you'll see that I'm starting to set up some things that will happen plot-wise in the future. There's hope for these three yet! ;) Please also be warned, there is a slight bit of sexual undertone in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than my others. What can I say? I've been bitten by the writing bug.**

Savannah sat in the chair that had been set up in the impromptu makeup area backstage. They were in Sacramento, California. The city that she hated the most for the sole reason of who it was that lived here. Her mother, Sara, and her sleazy husband, David took it upon themselves to do the entire state of California a disservice and occupy themselves there. Savannah shuddered as she thought about him. But, he wouldn't get her here. He couldn't get to her from his jail cell.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Natalya asked, drawing the other woman out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," she lied, forcing a smile to her face.

"Your mother won't be here," Natalya said knowingly, "and the pervert is locked up. You don't need to worry about anything," she said. "Just go out there and have fun. This is your hometown. There are people out there that came to see you and your father. Don't make them disappointed by giving too much thought to someone that doesn't deserve it."

"You're right," Savannah said, feeling a tiny bit more at ease. "Plus, with the restraining order, Vince won't let him anywhere near the arena. You know how serious he takes shit like that to protect his employees."

"Hey," a British voice called before a flash of raven hair appeared. Paige sat down next to the two divas, a smile plastered all over her features.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Savannah chuckled, taking in the demeanor of the younger woman.

"Oh hush," Paige laughed before settling down as the stylist brought over her outfit options for the night. "It's not like you two have never been in love," she told them, rolling her eyes as a serious look settled over Savannah's features. Yeah, she knew real well what it was like to be in love.

"I have been in love before," she said softly. "A long time ago," she told the other woman. "Enjoy it. Don't do anything to fuck it up," Savannah told her, giving her a piece of infinite wisdom for the evening.

"I think you're still in love," Paige said quietly, looking at the other woman curiously. "Even though something happened to take your love away."

"Doesn't matter," Savannah murmured. "Love only happens once in one's life. It's happened to me, and it was wonderful. I'll keep my memories, thanks," she said, giving her friends a half-smile.

"Well, shit," Nattie laughed. "You're telling me that I am stuck with TJ for the rest of our overly long lives? That's no fun," she snickered.

Savannah cleared her throat and looked at Paige. "But, you should enjoy yourself with Drew," she said, a smile forming on her lips again. "He seems like a nice guy. And if you ever get him to wear a kilt," she laughed, "I expect blackmail pictures."

**Backstage, Behind The Curtains Leading Down to the Ramp**

Joe had just doused his hair with the water from his water bottle, and shook out the excess. He was getting ready for his singles match with Cesaro in a few minutes and having to wait around idly while the cameramen got themselves organized was putting him on edge. 

"What about Savannah?" Swagger's voice reached Joe's ears causing an eyebrow to arch up as he continued to listen. "She looks like she'd be a good little piece to warm a bed," he commented to whoever it was that he was talking to.

"If you can get her into bed without her father ripping your head off, then sure," Ryder's voice grated on Joe's nerves, his fists closing in aggravation. "But dude, she's way out of our league," he laughed before he took a sip of the water he held in his hand.

"You're not her type, man," Joe's voice cut through the air before he could stop himself. Cursing low under his breath, he hoped that the other two would just let it go, but he knew that they wouldn't. Anything for attention was what they wanted.

"That's right. We're not," Swagger muttered, as Joe noticed his eyes narrowing, the blonde's attention now solely on the Samoan in front of him. "But you are, apparently," he snickered. "Or was that Rollins? From what I heard, little Ms. Calaway sampled both of the goods and decided that she wasn't going to buy the stallions."

Without thinking, Joe, who was already fired up for his match, lunged at Swagger, who ducked out of the way, causing the long-haired man to crash straight into Ryder.

Savannah stepped straight into the path of war between Joe and Swagger having heard that entire conversation.

"JOE!" she hissed, turning around to face the Samoan, his larger form dwarfing hers drastically. She'd never backed down from him before, and that wasn't about to change now. "Don't do this," she told him, reaching up and turning his face to look at her. "Don't let a couple of lowlife idiots get you in trouble here. You can't afford that," she told him. "You know the truth," she explained, seeing that his eyes were still icy slits of grey steel. "It's not that I didn't want the two of you," she told him, speaking fast so that he would actually listen to her before he shut her down. Colby rounded the corner at that instant, coming up short and skidding to a halt as he heard Savannah's voice. "I love the two of you," she said softly, unaware of the two-toned man that was standing behind her as she spoke. "I just… I didn't want to have to decide between the two of you, and I knew that if I stayed, if I had continued in the way that things were going, it wouldn't have been good. I didn't want to mess up what we had," she explained. "I know that when we started hooking up, it wasn't supposed to be anything serious," she said, pausing for a second, her eyes closing as she fought a battle in her mind to get into this here and now. "But it became serious for me," she said quietly. "I was the one that fucked things up, so I should have been the one to leave. I wasn't going to let you guys destroy your careers, your friendship just because I was being selfish and wanted you both," she finished softly, realizing what she'd just admitted. A look of horror came over her face as she backed up, her back landing against something hard.

Swallowing, she looked up, her heart sinking as she came face to face with chocolate eyes that she knew so well. Or… had known so well, her mind corrected herself. Colby's earlier warning came crashing back, reverberating through her mind in waves. "I.. I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know that I'm supposed to stay away," she said softly, looking down. "He just… He was going to…" Savannah let her voice trail off before she clamped her mouth shut. "It won't happen again," she finished softly. Turning, she looked at Ryder and Swagger, her eyes narrowing as the two of them stood there, smirking. "Don't get involved in shit you nothing about," she told them. "And since you're so curious," she added. "Don't even bother. I won't lower my standards to let the two of you into my bed. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life before I do that," she told them before running off, back to her own dressing room.

**That Night..**

Joe stared up at the textured ceiling of the hotel that Colby and he would be staying in for the next two days. Savannah's earlier words echoed in his head. Truth be told, she was right about what she'd said about their arrangement being nothing but sex. That was all that he and Colby had thought that they wanted when they had met her. In truth, they had wanted that because of the fact that Savannah was so young. She had barely turned 21 when they met. What beautiful, twenty-one year old woman wanted to be settled down? It was inevitable that she'd cheat around on them if something were to happen, so it had been best that they just kept their arrangement to sex. Sex, being friends with benefits, whatever you wanted to call it. Except, they'd known from the get-go that they were getting themselves emotionally attached.

But, she'd made things so easy. She was smart, fun to be around, easy to talk to. Not to mention beautiful and responsive. God, she had been so responsive to the two of them in bed. Every touch, every kiss had produced moans and whimpers that had driven both Colby and him to the brink of insanity. It was one thing to enjoy receiving pleasure. But it was a whole 'nother level to want to be the one bringing pleasure to someone else because of the way they responded to your touch, your kisses.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Colby asked, crawling into the empty space next to the huge hulk of a man.

"Just thinking." Joe muttered quietly. "About earlier. About her," he explained, not needing to specify who the her was. "I.. I didn't know that she… That she felt like that," he admitted quietly. "I mean.. I read the note a million times. I memorized the fucking thing. But still, hearing that…" He sighed and covered his eyes with his arm, trying to shut his brain off from over-processing everything.

"That doesn't mean that she is in love with us now," Colby pointed out.

"No, it don't," Joe mused. "But what if… What if it does?"

"Then after the way we've been treating her for the past two months, we've royally fucked up," Colby said softly, knots settling in the pit of his stomach. "I mean… What's happening here?" he asked, eying Joe curiously. "Are we contemplating… Are we thinking about having her back? Taking her back? After what she did…"

Joe sighed, sitting straight up in bed, his fingers raking through the long lengths of his hair, ignoring the knots that he ran into. "Tell me you don't feel anything when you look at her. Tell me that you haven't wondered over the past four years what potentially could have happened between us? Tell me that you haven't felt that there has been something missing from our relationship the past four years? You and I both know that's why we messed around with Leighla and Jessica. We were trying to get that missing piece back. But they weren't her," Joe swung his legs over the side of the bed, and placed his head in his hands staring down at the floor.

"You know. Tonight. When I heard Swagger and Ryder talkin'…" Joe swallowed, looking back up, his eyes focusing on Colby's face. "I wanted to break every single bone in their faces, but my head was screaming at me that she is mine. She's ours, Colby. She always has been. Four years away hasn't changed that, and you and I know that damned well."

**Natalya & TJ's Room**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Natalya said to her mother through the phone. "Please don't tell me that this is happening," she whispered. "Not now. She doesn't need this now. Yeah, I'll call her right now and let her know."

Hanging up with her mom, Nattie dialed Savannah's number, cursing as it rang too many times before going to voicemail. "Damnit Savannah," she said, trying to breathe. "I was hoping to catch you before you went to bed. I have some bad news," the blonde said. The panic in her voice rose, and she took a deep breath as she felt TJ's hand squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "We were wrong," she said quietly. "Mom just told me," she whispered, her voice wavering as she fought hard to get the next two words out. "He's out," she whispered, hanging up before she became a crying mess.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Progress is being made, but what's up with that phone call from Nattie at the end? Please read and review! Let me know what y'all think! -Savvy**


	5. Flashbacks & Jumping Scripts

**A/N: Here you go! I will warn you that this chapter has a good bit of sexual encounters. Things get quite steamy between the three of them. But, progress again, is also made. There's quite a few flashbacks in this scene, including one that tells how Savannah got a very important nickname from her men. Hope you enjoy!**

-Flashback-

"There's something that you should know," Colby said softly a few days after they'd left Sacramento, moving onto Los Angeles.

"What is it?" Joe asked, his arm tightening around the younger man. They'd just checked into their new hotel, and had collapsed into bed, exhausted from the past twelve hours of having two house shows, a signing, and a promo.

"The night that Randy bashed your head in," he said, not even trying to be delicate in his wording of what had happened. "When you were sedated.. Savannah had come by to see you," he said quietly, not entirely sure about how the other man would react to this news.

"Okay…" Joe said slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"I was still angry at her for doing what she'd done. She'd asked about you. How you were, what the issue was with your injury," Colby muttered quietly. "And… I told her that she needed to leave us alone, that it was the best thing to do, because we wanted to move on, and we couldn't do that with her hovering around us," he said softly.

"And that's why she has been steering clear of us," the Samoan finished for the other man, who nodded, pressing his face against the Samoan's shoulder, his heart thundering in his chest.

"It's not just that I said that," Colby whispered, his voice hoarse. "I hurt her. I know I did. I snapped her head off when she'd asked a simple question." His eyes closed, and he focused his mind not to bring himself back to that encounter. "The look on her face… She looked so utterly lost. Lost and defeated. I saw something in her eyes…Like she'd given up. I know I went too far," he said. "But the words… They just… They just came out, babe.."

Joe squeezed his lover's waist tight, running a finger through the two-colored hair that lay fanned out over his chest. "You're not the only one that said things that they aren't proud of," he said quietly. "How many times have I shut her down when she's tried to talk to me?" he asked. He stared upwards for a moment, thoughts racing through his head as he thought about how to handle this one. "We need to show her that it's okay for her to open up to us again, man," he muttered. "Because truth be told, if I was in her shoes, I would want not a single thing to do with the assholes that we've become these past few months towards her. She needs to see again that we are, and can be the same men that she fell in love with four years ago, despite the things that have happened between us…"

-End Flashback-

Savannah was nervous. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was thundering as the producer told her that they had three minutes until they would hit roll on the promo that she was to be apart of. The hammering in her chest increased tenfold when she spotted Joe and Colby walking down the hallway. Fuck, she thought to herself. Dean was not with them. The promos that she'd shot with The Shield over the past two weeks had been with all three members, something that had eased her slightly when it came to being around Roman and Seth. Now, it was too late to switch with someone else, in an attempt to try and honor Seth's request of her. "Here are your questions," Tony, the producer in charge of this, said before handing her a page with the pre-written questions written on them. Simple enough as was all her interviews. She just needed to ask what was on that sheet.

Taking a deep breath, she took the microphone that had been handed to her, trying to breathe evenly as the two larger men crowded her space, each one taking up residence on either side of her body. Damn, they smelled good. The scents of aftershave and cologne assaulted her senses, causing her to take a deep breath, savoring it. Her enjoyment was cut short when Tony yelled "action!". Savannah looked straight at the camera in front of her, clearing her throat. "Joining me at this time, ladies and gentlemen, we have Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins of the Shield," she said, nodding at both men. "Now, Roman," she said, trying to stop her fingers from shaking as she held the papers. "Can you tell me how you feel going into tonight's match against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper? Those two are currently undefeated and have had no qualms about going through the locker-room and incinerating Superstars one by one," she said, hoping that her voice wasn't shaking as she spoke. Damnit. When did they start affecting her like this? Why had they started to affect her like this? She shook her head inconspicuously to clear her fog and focus on the task at hand.

"Well, Kitten," Joe said, his voice all smooth velvet as he watched her intently. He knew exactly what it was that he was doing. Colby and himself had agreed that something needed to be done. Savannah's mind needed to be changed about how they'd made her feel the past few months since she started working for the company.

-Flashback-

Colby's mouth moved up her body, pausing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder long enough so leave a bright red mark on her flawless skin with his teeth. To say that the feelings coursing through him right now could best be described as feral was an understatement. He and Roman had found her backstage after they'd gotten dressed, with Cody Runnels in her vicinity. In her very close vicinity. Even though the man was married and wasn't capable of cheating, something inside the two of them had snapped, causing them to descend upon her as soon as they'd walked back into their hotel room that evening. Colby had made her cum before they'd even made it to the bed, while Joe stripped her of her clothes, an animalistic growl escaping his mouth when he realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. "Naughty Kitten," the Samoan hissed, running a single finger across her slit, watching as she shuddered underneath his touch.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, her brow arching up quizzically as she peered up at both men, goosebumps breaking out over her fine skin as she took in the way that they were looking at her. Reverently. Passionately. Like they wanted to feast on her for dinner. "Not that I don't like it," she said breathlessly. "I'm just curious," she said as she delicately rolled onto her stomach, peering up at the two of them through her thick eyelashes.

"Because you purr like a kitten for us when you're turned on," Colby murmured, licking his lips before he leaned down, trailing his tongue over her spine causing said purr to erupt from her mouth. In a split second, Savannah found herself back on her back, rough fingers that she knew so well pushing her thighs apart.

"Another one?" she squeaked out, biting on her bottom lip, a profuse blush covering her face as she heard the chuckles of both men around her.

"Yes, babygirl. Another one," Joe muttered, his teeth nipping along her lower stomach. "Because when you leave this room, whenever you're not with us, we want you to be very clear on who your body belongs to and whose names you scream every night when you cum again…and again…and again…" With that, he didn't say anything else as he spread her already slick folders and teased her clit with the tip of his tongue before nipping at the tiny bud with his teeth.

Savannah's back arched off the bed, her hips thrusting up further into Joe's waiting tongue. "Joe," she panted, feeling her muscles clench and tighten, the soreness from the previous three orgasms that she'd had creeping up into her body. "No more," she whimpered, even as her hips continued to thrust hard against his tongue. "Please… I can't take anymore," Savannah pleaded, her voice breathy. This… This was torture of the best kind.

Above her, she heard Colby's deep chuckle. "Yes, you can," he said gripping her chin lightly and tilting her head up to meet his eyes as he loomed over her from the side. "You're going to cum for us one more time, babygirl," he groaned, lowering his head to her chest. His wicked tongue snaked out, swirling slowly around one of Savannah's nipples, one that had tightened into a hard peak. He was rewarded for his efforts as he felt the woman's hands in his hair, tugging and arching against his mouth, her body writhing almost violently.

His hand snaked between her legs, fingers spreading her for him as he slipped two fingers inside her tight entrance. "God damn," she groaned, her body trembling as her hand tightened around his wrist, feeling as he jerked his fingers back and forth inside of her.

It was too much for her. Savannah couldn't handle Joe's tongue and Colby's finger inside her at the same time. She couldn't. Her body rose and twisted underneath them, her muscles contracting once more before she spiraled out of control, her orgasm washing over her in waves; body shuddering violently. "That's it, Kitten," Colby groaned in her ear. "Soak my fingers and Roman's tongue."

-End Flashback-

Colby and Joe grinned to themselves over her head as they realized that she'd become flustered after Joe had called her Kitten.

"And Seth," she said, swallowing. "How is this fight going to be different from the last one? Is there anything that you plan on doing that you haven't done before?" she asked, trying to remember what her script had said.

"Well, beautiful," he said quietly. "We know that the last time we went down this road," he told her, his eyes locking onto hers as he spoke. "We made some mistakes. No one's perfect, you know?" he asked. "But we intend to make up for that starting tonight, and fix what was done wrong in the past," he explained. "We've finally gotten our heads out of our asses, regarding…things, like the Wyatt Family and such, and we have a game plan firmly in place to make sure that we get where we need to be."

"And if there is resistance?" Savannah asked, swallowing as her mouth went dry. She peered up at them, her eyes peeking out under her thick eyelashes. She bit on her bottom lip, hoping that she wasn't misunderstanding what they were saying. For some reason, she didn't think that they were talking about the match anymore. The mumbles and looks of the producers behind her went unheard as time seemed to stop, her attention focusing on the two men next to her. They had jumped script. All three of them. What Roman and Seth had said was not part of any script that she'd seen, and neither was what she had said. She knew that their asses would be given to them somehow, but she couldn't quite care at the moment.

"Then we keep trying at it until we find something that works. We were able to do it once before, and we sure as hell can do it again," Colby said. "Savannah, babygirl," he rumbled, pressing forward slightly so that Savannah's body was practically caged in between his and the wall behind them. "Do I look like a man that gives up when I want something?" he asked. "Do we look like we're going to be running away with our tails tucked between our legs? We know what needs to be done, and it will be done," he finished quietly, his face just mere inches from hers, so close that she could feel his warm breath trickling down the skin of her neck, giving her the insane urge to rub her lips against the soft mat of hair along his mouth and jaw.

"Off Air," one of the producers screamed, looking at them, before he looked at the playback of the monitors. Walking over, he took a breath, looking at the three exasperatedly, Roman's body still caging Savannah's against the wall. "You three are real lucky," he said, his voice low. "The only reason why I'm letting that shit over there slide is because the fans were eating this up like kids in a candy store," he muttered low. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," he growled before walking away.

Savannah bit on her lip counting to three as the producers walked away, leaving her alone with Joe and Colby. When she ventured a glance upwards, she found both men staring down at her intently, obviously waiting for her to make the first move in saying something; anything. "What was that?" she asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"You know what that was," Colby said, his voice low. "It needed to be said," he told her. "And seeing as you're so bent on following my directions so clearly, it was the only way that we could say it." He reached out, watching her carefully for any sign of protest before tucking a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear, his gloved finger trailing down her jaw line slowly.

"We need to talk, Sav," Joe told her. "We need to figure out what's going on, and fix this," he said quietly. Savannah looked at them, and bit on her lower lip for a moment as she decided what it was that she wanted to do.

"What are you saying, Joe?" she asked.

"We're saying that we made the mistake of letting you go once," Colby's voice cut in, "but WE are not going to fuck up like that a second time."

**A/N: Well, there you have it! What a rollercoaster of a chapter this was. I think that Seth's apology skills need some work if that's what he considers his apology for Savannah. ;) The man will make it up in spades later if my predictions are right. So, what do you guys think? Do you think that their talk is going to go well? Sound off! As always, I appreciate everyone's comments and thoughts!**


	6. The Ghosts of a Savannah Past

**A/N: Thank you so very much for all of the alerts, follows and reviews so far! I'm really enjoying writing this story. The plots and twists in my head are coming together nicely. In this chapter, we get to see a little of the Joe/Colby/Savannah dynamic on how they would work as part of a threesome relationship outside of the sex. Insight is given into how they would interact with each other. There is also a little surprise at the end of the chapter because I am evil. Hope you enjoy! -Savannah**

Savannah was currently waiting for Bo Dallas to stop speaking. God damn but the man was highly annoying. Sometimes, it was just too much to listen to him. He was so over the top with…everything. She crossed her arms in front of her, smiling politely, and nodding when she felt that it was appropriate as he spoke while mentally counting down the seconds that were going by. She had agreed to meet Joe and Colby in the coffee shop across the street from the arena before they had to start heading to their next destination. Knots and butterflies filled her stomach, attesting to how much her feelings were put into a state of confusion. This would be the first time that she would be "alone" with them, alone meaning without the back drop of cameras and people that they worked with to buffer their encounter.

Savannah was pulled out of her reverie to realize that Bo had finished speaking and was staring at her expectantly. She hadn't heard a thing that she'd said for at least the next few minutes. "Well, it was nice talking to you," she said quickly, excusing herself and going off into the other direction. She dropped her bags off into her rental and kept her keys, wallet and phone with her, pulling the ends of the cardigan that she was wearing over the black tank top. She'd changed after she'd done her last interview for the night, opting to dress in a pair of black skinny jeans, flip-flops, a white wife beater, and the black cardigan. Her hair was pulled back haphazardly in a ponytail, wisps of the blonde highlights framing her delicate face. She kept her head down as she walked, even though the arena had been cleared out almost an hour before. She didn't want to be dealing with fans at the moment, not when her head wasn't in the right place. She appreciated them beyond belief, and understood without a doubt in her head that she wouldn't be where she was, wouldn't be as popular as she was within the company without the loyal following of her fans and her father's fans.

She spotted them towards a corner booth in the back. Joe's hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck in a bun, the tight grey Georgia Tech T-shirt clinging to his upper body like a second skin and Colby was wearing a baseball cap underneath the hood of his favorite ADTR shirt. Both men sported baggy sweatpants in the colors of black and grey respectively. Colby was the first of the two to notice her and looking up at her, he smiled, a genuine smile that Savannah had to fight to resist falling prey to. Both men had killer good looks, in her opinion, and could turn on the charm to get the panties off of any woman that they wanted. She swallowed hard at that thought, not wanting to dwell on the fact that they had most likely had other women since they had been together. In fact, they could still be with one now. Swallowing, she shook those thoughts from her head, not wanting to ruin this meeting with whatever she thought was going on.

"Hey," she said, her voice soft, nervous. "Sorry, I'm a few minutes late…" She chewed on her bottom lip, glancing up at both of them through her eyelashes. "Bo cornered me as I was walking out, and well.. He had a hard time ending our conversation," she murmured, releasing a nervous chuckle.

"It's all good," Joe told her, his lips curving upwards into a smirk that was now fighting for dominance with Colby's smile when it came to melting Savannah's insides. "You can sit, you know," he said, a soft laugh coming from him as he watched her fidget, trying to figure out what it was that she wanted to do.

"That would be helpful, wouldn't it?" she shot back, the corner of her mouth turning up into a soft smile, even if she was mentally berating herself for her acting like a school girl with her first crush.

"You look really good," Colby murmured, causing Joe to groan appreciatively in agreement.

"You're saying that because I just spent the past three hours in a skirt so short that I'm considering going to confessional tomorrow morning to ask for forgiveness for wearing it," she quipped, her face breaking out into a real smile, her comment causing both men to laugh. "You've always had a weakness for a good pair of legs, Lopez," she told him, shaking her head with a roll of her bright green eyes.

"Only if they're yours, and they're wrapped around my waist," he shot back without hesitation or embarrassment. Savannah looked up at him, her face flushing visibly as she swallowed, her mind going quiet as she processed that. Was he… flirting with her?

"Incorrigible," she mumbled under her breath, fighting her urges to not get so entangled with them this time. She stared at the table for a moment, drumming her coral colored nails on the surface. "So…" she whispered after a few seconds.

"So…you need to level with us here," Joe murmured, keeping his voice low. "Why exactly did you leave?"

Savannah swallowed, wringing her hands together as she tried to think about how she was going to explain this one. How she was truly going to tell them the reasons for her leaving, without giving them the wrong impression was going to be a challenge.

"It's complicated," she said softly.

"I have a pretty good understanding of most things," Colby said, his voice coming off more clipped than he would have originally wanted. "So, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Savannah only nodded, going back to playing with her hands again, staring at her lap. "When we started.. Seeing each other, I guess…" she fumbled. "It was only supposed to be something casual. Nothing serious. It was supposed to be purely physical," she told them. Savannah took in a breath, her heart racing. "But…like… From the get go… We never acted like it was casual. In fact… It was anything but casual. We went out together, without realizing it, I guess. I mean… You do realize that we were out together almost every night for the six months that we were together," she told them. "And when you're doing something that's casual, sexual, that's not how it was supposed to go."

"So, you're complaining about this?" Joe asked, his brow arching into his hairline as he spoke.

"No, no…" Savannah told him quickly. "Not at all. It's just that…Everything just became so easy with you two. You guys were fun to be around, out of the bedroom. We had these deep conversations. You guys are on the road with me, so you understand what it was like to be traveling all the time. We'd text and call each other throughout the day. You'd hold doors, be polite. You both are gorgeous beyond any woman's wildest dreams. It was just…the total package," she finished softly.

"And, I'm still not seeing the problem here," Joe countered softly.

"A part of me freaked out," she admitted. "Like… I was twenty-one at the time, and prior to you two, I'd never truly been in a completely functional relationship." She sighed, not wanting to take this trip down memory lane, but knew that it was necessary that she come to terms with the entirety of the situation. "You know what happened with Matt. He got let go from the company after it had come to light that he'd hit me… And then before that, I'd only dated two guys in high school and they weren't serious about a damned thing. So, it was new to me. And then two things came to me," she said softly. "One, I'd realized that how we were acting, was not what we'd agreed. And I felt that I'd been the reason it happened. That I'd pushed so much of my wanting a normal relationship onto you guys that I went ahead and broke things that I knew you guys wouldn't want," she told them.

"Wouldn't want?" Colby's voice rose above two octaves higher as he looked at her. "And you just decided that it was fine to make that decision for yourself without even asking? Like you'd know what we'd want to do without asking?" he told her, trying hard to keep his anger in check. However, he and Joe had agreed that it wouldn't be an easy conversation this time around, and that was fine. Sometimes, you needed to have hard conversations to get back to the easy ones. Though, he tried to not react to the flinch that he saw go through Savannah's body at Colby's words.

"I know," she said softly after a moment. "I know. I should've asked," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I am…I just thought that I was making the right decision, based on what we had discussed…"

"Here's the thing, babygirl," Joe said quietly, scrubbing a hand over his face. "The reason why we agreed to those specific terms in the first place was because you were so young. And well… We didn't think that you would be able to you know…" He squirmed in his seat uncomfortably as he tried to avoid saying the one word that he knew would not sit well with Savannah.

"Stay faithful," she finished softly, her eyes going to her hands in her lap. She swallowed that little pill, knowing that she had no right to judge them.

"And we thought, that… at being twenty-one years of age, you wouldn't exactly be wanting to settle down and be tied to one man," Joe finished.

"Now who's the one that should've asked instead of assumed," she said wryly, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I've always, without a doubt, knew what I wanted," she whispered. "I just… I didn't want to do anything to come between the two of you," she told them. "I knew that… I'd fallen in love with the two of you," she admitted, her cheeks blooming red at her admission out loud to them for the first time.

"Yeah, and?" Colby asked, immediately stopping himself as he realized how what he said would come across.

Savannah stared at the blonde and brunette haired man in front of her like he'd lost his mind. With Colby Lopez, that was an entirely possible thing. "Babe… I… You can't be in love with two people," she said, her tone saying that she indeed thought that he was losing it.

"We've made progress," Colby said to Joe, winking at the other man when Savannah had called him by that pet name.

"Progress," Savannah whispered, looking at them. "What progress?" she asked.

"Fixing this," Joe said simply. "We're… aware that we haven't been on the best of terms," he explained. "And we.. I mean… It's obvious that there is some attraction there, " he stated logically.

"What he's trying to get at," Colby said impatiently. "Is that haven't you ever wondered what could've happened between us?" he asked. "If you hadn't left. Haven't you ever wondered how it would have played out?"

"Every single day," she whispered. "But…"

"But what?" Colby cut in.

"Haven't you been listening? I am in love with the both of you. That's not normal!" she exclaimed. "Nothing good could come of it. I'm going to have to eventually choose between the two of you and it's going to put the friendship that the two of you have at risk, and I'm not going to do that. You guys have your careers to think about as well," she explained. "If there is to be a rift between the two of you, then you run the risk of breaking the faction up, and that… You guys are doing so well," she told them. "I couldn't break that up then, and I still can't do it now."

"You think you're the only one in love with two people?" Joe asked, causing Savannah to blink those green orbs in utter confusion.

"We're telling her this now?" Colby asked. "I thought that this was supposed to be us fixing this between us."

"She needs to know, so she knows what she'll be getting herself into if she decides to…" Joe let his voice trail off, not wanting to jinx any chance that he would have of them getting back together.

"What are you two talking about?" Savannah asked, her stomach sinking at what she was thinking was going on. "Is… Is there someone else?" she stammered out, her heart hammering in her chest now.

"Yeah, but, it's not what you think," Joe said quickly, mentally cursing as Savannah's eyebrow shot up in confusion.

"Just…" he sighed, reaching over and cupping the back of Colby's neck, pulling the man close before his lips descended down, capturing Colby's in a heated kiss. Tongues dueled for dominance as the two of them kissed each other, and Savannah found herself intrigued, if you could call it that. Her entire body had gone up in temperature a few degrees, and her breath was held as they continued their tryst.

Joe was the first to ease back from the kiss, his grey eyes looking at Savannah almost challengingly. "Don't tell me that I don't know what it's like to be in love with two people," he said quietly. "I know what that's like very well."

"You two are together?" Savannah asked, having a hard time trying to keep her eyes from bugging out of their sockets.

"Yeah," Colby said carefully, watching her reaction. "You're… You're not one of those people who are homophobic are you?"

Savannah stared at the older man drolly. "Uhh. No," she said, rolling her eyes. "Actually," she admitted shyly. "I think it's… sexy," she said, licking her lips unconsciously.

Joe's grey eyes followed the movement of her pink tongue, cursing underneath his breath. "Fuck," he growled, causing Savannah to look up, the expression on her face like that of a deer caught in the headlights. "Nothing," Joe muttered, taking a deep breath as he reigned in the beast that was prowling about inside his body, waiting to be let out, wanting nothing more than to throw this woman across the table and feast on her.

"But," she whispered, looking at them. "I would feel bad coming between the two of you. I know you guys are probably more than happy with each other," she explained. "And I know it took a lot out of you guys to move on after I left. I don't want to destroy that," she murmured.

Savannah watched as Colby and Joe exchanged glances at each other over the top of her head. "When did our girl get to be so dense?" Colby questioned, arching a brow at Joe.

"No clue," the Samoan replied. "I'm not sure that I like it," he mused before fixating his grey gaze on Savannah. "What we're saying, is that you don't have to choose, babygirl," he told her calmly. "You can have both of us," he explained. "No one has to choose," he clarified. "Because I sure as hell know that I don't want to give either you or Colby up. Call me a selfish motherfucker," he shrugged.

Savannah's mouth formed a silent "O" as she processed this information. When she regained her composure, she voiced her thoughts. "This is… not your normal situation. How would this even work? I know the two of you," she said with a laugh. "You're crazily possessive when it comes to other guys looking at me," she told them. "Not that I mind," she added at the end. "You two would kill each other," she finished.

"No, we wouldn't," Colby cut in. "Not when it comes to each other. However, if Swagger gets in your personal space again, I won't hesitate to rearrange his face," he told her.

Savannah groaned, a nervous laugh coming out of her lips as she thought back to that incident. "I'm so sorry," she told them. "I just… I don't know where he heard this from, or why he would say that." She took a deep breath, her eyes settling down on Joe this time. "Just.. don't let him get to you. He's not worth it. He wants the attention, and he can easily turn things around to suit his purposes. Don't play into it," she told them.

Savannah stared at her fingers for a moment before she peered back up at the two men sitting across from her. "I just… I want you two to know that… It was literally the hardest decision that I'd ever had to make," she told them. "Leaving, that is. I just.. I didn't see how it could've ended well, given all the things that were tangled up into one," she explained. "It was just… Afterwards, I was so miserable. Literally three days after I'd left, I'd come so close to jumping on a plane and coming back here," she laughed, the sound sarcastic, sad almost.

"So you're staying this time?" Joe asked quietly as Colby's attention snapped up to look at her.

"Yes," she said, her voice unwavering. "It seems I have reasons to now," she told them. "I don't expect that it is going to be easy," she said. "Or that things will fall back into place," her gaze this time landed on Colby. "And, I'll completely understand if you still want me to keep my distance," she told them, ducking her head, hiding her face through the veil of her hair that fell free from her ponytail. "I just want this to be okay for you guys," she admitted softly. "That's all I've ever wanted…"

Colby looked at Joe, his heart sinking as he heard her words. He knew that she was referring to their encounter at the hospital. He nodded at the other man and stood up, before scooting out of his chair. Coming to stand in front of Savannah, he hunched down so that he was eye level with the brunette stunner. "Baby," he said quietly and let out a soft breath when she moved her eyes up to meet his. "I… I don't even know why I said that," he admitted quietly. Reaching up, he pushed the strands of hair covering her face behind her ear, and hooked his thumb under her chin, tilting her head delicately up to look at him. "Even when I told you to leave, I didn't want you to leave. But I couldn't stop you from leaving. I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted to do the right thing, and I wasn't even sure what the right thing was," he whispered. "I know it hurt you. I shouldn't have said it. I watched you walk out of there that day and I wanted to kick myself over it. I just… I didn't know. It felt like you'd left for a second time."

"I understand," she said softly, her skin breaking out in goosebumps as he looked at her intently. She could feel the soft brush of his fingertips as he moved the hair from her face. Swallowing, she brought her hand up slowly towards his.

Colby watched her with bated breath, the slow movement of her hand. It had been four long years since he'd felt her touch. 1460 days since he'd been able to touch her, hold her, kiss her. Not that he was counting. His face fell as he realized that he'd have to wait another day. Her hand was a centimeter away from touching his cheek when she dropped it, after he'd seen the realization of what she'd been doing dawning in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she looked at him, causing the frown on his face to deepen.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, glancing at Joe before looking back at the female.

"I…I was going to touch you," she stammered out.

"Yes, and?" he asked, trying to read the expressions on her face to figure out where her head was at right now.

"I didn't think.. I… I wasn't sure that you'd…want that." She chewed her bottom lip, watching his face, clearly concentrating on his expression.

"Babygirl," Joe murmured, causing Savannah to turn her head to give him her attention this time. "You're every man's personal fantasy, including ours," he informed her, his voice completely matter-of-fact. "I don't think he'd have any problems having any part of your body rubbing up against him," he smirked. "I'm pretty sure I know what's going through his head…"

"You do?" Savannah squeaked out.

"Yeah, because it's probably the same things going through mine," he told her, his eyes darkening as she knew that they were prone to do when he was turned on. Savannah flushed again, and watched as Colby got up and sat across from her again, next to Joe.

"And what are those things," she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"I would tell you, beautiful," he said, running a single finger over her lips. "But, I don't think that any of us are ready to deal with the consequences of finding that out yet…"

"You're right," she said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice even though she knew he was right.

"We're going to do this right, Savannah," Colby said softly. "Do it right, so shit doesn't happen again." Clearing his throat, he looked at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And so… How do you feel about spending the day with us tomorrow? We've got it off when we get to Vegas," he said.

"I… I'd like that," she said, a smile gracing her features, making Colby feel like he'd won the jackpot. "Speaking of," she sighed. "What time is the flight?" Pulling out her phone, she put the screen on so that she could see the flashing numbers, her body coming to a halt as she read the text message that was displayed on the front from a blocked number. Savannah almost let the phone slip from her hand, but caught it in time, her mouth going dry.

"Once a whore, always a whore. Do they know what a whore you are? I told you I'd be back for you, and I always make good on my promises, Princess.."

**A/N: And that's the end of that creepy little bit! Please note, that even though it looks like Savannah, Colby and Joe are well on their way to working things out with each other, it does NOT mean that the story is ending soon. Nope. Not happening. I have quite a few things in mind for this couple with this story. As always, thoughts, comments, reviews, gripes, what works, what doesn't, are all welcome. Their date night is next, and that should be interesting. Let me know what y'all think! And thank you for reading! -Savannah**


	7. Distractions Are Not Exorcisms

**A/N: Can I just say how much I love these three as a couple? Since I'm a firm believer in Colby and Joe and the awesomeness of what they are together, we won't mention the thing that might have happened last night on that show that we all like to watch that features our boys as main eventers. In fact, let's just ignore that it happened for the time being, shall we? For the good of women's ovaries everywhere, I think it's safest to ignore it happened! Also, on that note, this story is going to stay firmly in the realm of The Shield still being together. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone that doesn't like them, but I'm a Shield girl. Always have, and always will be. I hope you like this chapter. Date night for Colby, Joe and Savannah. But.. Well, I'll just let you read and find out for yourselves! **

"You don't know for sure that it's him," Nattie said calmly as she and Savannah sat in their room at the Bellagio Hotel on the Vegas Strip.

"Who else would it be?" Savannah asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she went about hanging up the dress that she'd bought for the trip. "I mean.."

"No, it's not him," Nattie assured her. "Yeah, he escaped, but remember the cops caught him again the day after and they amped up security on his cell. He's still there, Sav…" Hearing her best friend sigh, she looked at the other woman and stood up, going over to Savannah's suitcase to help her unpack. "Let's talk about something else," she said, looking at the other woman. "How did your talk with Colby and Joe turn out?" she asked. "You seem much calmer now. And I know they've been texting you since we got here," she murmured, a stupid smile gracing her features. It was about time that Savannah had found her happiness again with the only men in the world who could, Nattie realized, make her happy.

"We're talking," Savannah said with a smile as she sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at the other woman. "They want to fix things, and so do I. Like… I know I don't have to tell you this, but I love them, and that, I don't think, is ever going to change…"

"So then why the long face?" Nattie murmured, watching her.

"Because this…" she said, pointing to her phone. "This is not good. I didn't need this happening right now. And they already know something is up. I freaked out earlier when I got the text and practically ran out on them. Like.. I'm pretty sure that we would have gone to the airport together, but I just… I freaked out…"

"So, did you tell them?" Nattie asked, looking at the brunette woman expectantly. "Is that why you cancelled your plans with them today?" she asked, having walked in to a phone conversation between Savannah and who she'd realized was Joe and Colby. Savannah had made up some insane excuse about wanting to rest because she'd had a headache. She hadn't, however, cancelled their dinner date that night.

"About him? No… Why would I do that?" she asked. "I don't plan on having him affect me or be a part of my life," she explained. "No need to dredge up the past, only to have it fuck things up with us."

"Yeah, but what if they find out and you kept it from them? Savannah. If you love them, you'd tell them exactly what happened. If you're worried about them blaming you… Savannah… What he did to you could hardly be considered your fault. What he made you do, would never be considered your fault," the blonde said, placing her hand comfortingly over Savannah's.

"I know. It's just that… No man wants a woman that's damaged, tainted goods," she said softly.

Nattie turned on her, growling as she looked at her best friend. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. If you ever put yourself down like that again, I swear to all that's holy, that I am going to kick your ass all up and down the nearest ring and no one would be able to stop me. You are the furthest thing from tainted that there is. You're smart, sweet, beautiful, funny. Any man would be lucky to have you as theirs, and those two know that. Trust me, they know that." Savannah bit on her bottom lip and simply nodded as she looked at her cousin. "Now, come on, and let me help you pick out a dress for this date tonight."

**-In Colby & Joe's Room-**

"Looks like babygirl's feeling better," Joe murmured, glancing down at the texts that he'd just gotten from Savannah.

"If she was sick to begin with," Colby murmured.

"You think she was lying?" Joe's eyebrows shot up, giving the other man an inquisitive look.

"No, I don't think that she was lying when she said that she wasn't feeling well, but I do think that there's something that we're missing. Something that she's not telling us. You saw how skittish our babe was when she got that text from whoever it was…" Colby explained.

"Yeah, but until she feels comfortable enough to open up to us again, we're just going to have to wait to find out what's going on with our girl." Joe was not happy with this development, though he swore that if someone was messing with Savannah, he was going to have no problems beating their asses into the ground. He'd had enough of this company trying to screw with their livelihood outside of the ring. There had been countless attempts to break him and Colby up, from new shafted angles with the storylines, to placing them on different brands, and even having them on different tours during the year. It was starting to get old, and he wouldn't put it past Stephanie and Trips to not try and start something once they found out that they were back together with Savannah. "Now, let's hurry up and get dressed. We're supposed to meet her downstairs in about thirty minutes," he said, walking into the closet with his towel still wrapped around his waist from his shower as Colby followed him in, grinning.

**-Thirty-Five Minutes Later-**

Savannah walked into the restaurant, and looked around. One of the servers greeted her, and smiled when she recognized who she was. Taking a quick picture, she told the teenager who she was here to see, and the girl nodded, a dreamy look crossing her features as she lead her back towards one of the private, VIP areas.

"Holy damn," Joe muttered, the guttural sound coming from deep in his throat as he saw Savannah walking towards them, wearing the sexiest outfit he'd seen on a female in a long time. A black and white number that went to her midthigh, and a jeweled neckline that was sweet and sophisticated at the same time. In her hands, she clutched a small black purse.

"Hey," she said, a smile lighting up her features as she approached them. Both men stood up from the rounded booth table and looked at her.

"Hey yourself," Joe teased, eying her up and down. "Give a man a fucking heart attack in public wearing gorgeous shit like that," he muttered, pulling her gently towards him, to kiss her cheek. He'd never been shy about being affectionate towards her in public, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"Sorry," she teased, breathing in the scent of his aftershave and cologne. Damn, but both men smelled delicious. "But, this is the closest thing I have in my closet to a nun's habit," she winked, biting on her lower lip as she felt his hands snake around her to rest on her hips. She turned, looking at Colby, who was taking his good ol' sweet time raking his chocolate brown eyes over the expanse of her legs. "Eyes up here, ninja," she said, her tone barely containing her laughter as the other man looked up, his eyes narrowing at her.

"You disturbed my daydream," he said, trying his best to pout.

"You'll just have to recreate it for me for real soon enough," she teased, leaning up to brush her lips to his cheek, squeaking as his hands now wrapped around her waist, giving her lithe body a soft squeeze.

"Sit," he said softly as he walked into one end of the booth. He watched as Savannah scooted her little body next to his, and Joe closed off the end.

She'd missed this. She'd missed being so close to them, so wrapped up in them that there was no room for her to focus on anything else. Taking the initiative, she pulled Colby closer to her, before resting her cheek against Joe's bicep, just taking in the feeling of being there with them like this. All of her stress and worries for the day just melted away. Suddenly, the texts from earlier were no longer in the forefront of her mind.

"You alright, Kitten?" Joe asked softly, leaning down to brush a kiss to the top of her head. "You still feeling sick?" he asked, as the waitress approached, and the boys ordered themselves a beer each, and a chocolate martini for Savannah.

"No," she said with a soft smile. "I'm just happy to be back in between my favorite men," she told them, grinning slowly.

"Oh, you have no idea," Colby murmured, running his fingers through her hair, smiling as she turned and kissed his palm.

"You know what it's like to be back in between two men?" she asked, smirking at the two-tone haired man, ducking out of the way as he reached for her to tickle her. She sat squirming away from his reach when the waitress came back with their drinks and something else that made Savannah's eyes light up.

"We weren't sure if you still liked them," Joe said in a low voice as he looked at her after the waitress had left. She'd set the tray of chocolate covered strawberries down in the center of the three of them, along with their drinks and made herself scarce.

"I do," she said. "Very much so," she murmured, biting lightly on her lower lip as she looked at the treats in front of her. All of them were chocolate coated with dark and milk chocolate, with the absence of white chocolate, because she didn't like those. "Thank you," she said softly, her cheeks blushing as she looked up at them. Without saying a word, Colby reached over, plucking up one of the delicacies and brought it to her lips, silently waiting for her to open up for him. She did, and he hissed in a breath as her lips closed over the piece of fruit. He could picture those lips closing around something else but he wasn't going to think about that. Not now.

"Good?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he continued to watch the delicate way that she chewed.

"Yes," she said with a smile after she'd swallowed her bite. Picking up one of her own, she grinned at both men. "Who wants it, boys?" she teased, holding out the strawberry in the middle of the two of them, looking at them teasingly. Chuckling, Joe ducked his head, biting off half of the gigantic berry, before pulling away, watching as Colby leaned in and finished off the fruit.

"You brat!" Savannah laughed, looking at Colby as she felt his teeth nibble at the tips of her fingers.

"Who me? Never," he said, giving her his best innocent look.

"Oh no, mister. Pulling the Kevin Puppy Dog eyes ain't gonna work," she laughed, turning to Joe.

"You umm… You have something," she said, pointing, shaking her head as she lifted her hand and brought her fingertip to Joe's lip, wiping off some of the chocolate that he'd gotten on his mouth. "Better," she said, reaching for a napkin to wipe her finger, when his hand closed over her wrist, keeping her hand in place. Locking his grey eyes on her green ones, he leaned down, his tongue swirling out to lick the chocolate off of her finger. Savannah gasped, her eyes closing as she felt his tongue sliding over her skin. While it wasn't the ideal place she'd want him to use that particular appendage, it would have to do for now.

"Better," he said, echoing her earlier word with a wink as he let her finger go.

"Incorrigible," she muttered under her breath, causing both men the laugh heartily.

"So… Where did you go? When you left," Colby asked quietly, reaching over to busy himself with playing with her fingers.

"Spain," she said softly. "To be with my mom for a bit," she told them.

"How'd that go?" Joe asked.

"It went okay," she said softly. "We didn't stay long before we moved back to Sacramento," she told them, looking at her hands. No, she wasn't going to get into this here. She wasn't.

"Did something happen, baby?" Colby asked softly, looking at her intently. He'd seen the way she went quiet after they'd mentioned Spain.

She bit on her lower lip, making a mental note to get some Chapstick to counter act all the damage she'd been doing to her luscious puckers lately. "Not really," she said softly. "It was just a rough few years with my mother in general," she explained to Joe and Colby who seemed to be satisfied with that explanation because the questioning expression in their eyes softened drastically. She hadn't been lying though. What had happened, hadn't started until after she'd come back from Spain, when they'd moved back to Sacramento.

"Oh, and Nattie came to see us today," Joe murmured, watching her intently. "Basically threatened our balls if something should happen to you while in our care, especially if we should cause said harm…" Savannah groaned at his words, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I was talking to her about our conversation, and she found out that we're back together," Savannah admitted. "I didn't know she was going to threaten you two, though. I'll talk to her," Savannah promised as Colby grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"It's alright, sweetheart. We get it. We know you two are close, and if it was any other guy that you'd have been with, we'd expect her to kick their asses if they stepped out of line with you. We don't expect that to change with us," he explained. "What I'm more curious about is us being back together. Are we?" he asked, glancing at Joe and Savannah.

"Well, lucky for the rest of the male population, that there haven't been any other guys, right?" she asked, her lips turning up into a graceful smile. It was her way of telling them what she knew that they were hinting at wanting to know, without actually asking. She went quiet then, thinking about his question. "I… I would like to be," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, almost as if she was afraid of saying the words out loud. "But, I'd understand if you guys need some more time, if this is too fast for you guys," she whispered, looking up when Joe silenced her with a single finger across her lips.

"We want nothing more," he said quietly. "That's why we decided to bring you here tonight. To get caught up, and find out what there is to know before we moved forward. It used to be that we could talk to each other about anything and everything," he said. "I seriously want to get that back. I don't want things to be awkward in any aspect between us, with having been apart for four years," he told her. Leave it to her Samoan to never mix words when the time called for it. It was one of the things that she liked about him. She never had to guess what was going on with him, or through his head. When he had a problem, he'd come to her, and they'd fixed it. Back when they were just doing the friend thing, he'd made it insanely clear that there wasn't a problem that they couldn't fix, but he needed to know what the problems were first.

"Then, it's settled then," she said, never having been so happy to have a martini with her to wet her dry throat. "We're back to having a status," she teased. "Because you know… We're completely back in high school again and that shit matters," she rolled her eyes before bursting into laughter. When she was able to regain her composure, she let herself look at them.

"What about you guys?" she asked, watching them, wanting to get the subject off of her and her past.

"Well," Joe murmured, watching her as he spoke. "We got together shortly after you'd left," he told her. "We figured it was much easier being together, than being alone pretending that there was nothing going on between us. We realized that our attraction to each other didn't just start and end with you being around us, and I don't mean that in any kind of bad way," he told her, making sure that she knew what he meant.

"I know," she said with a smile as she reached for another strawberry. Before her fingers could make contact with the succulent fruit, Joe's hands snatched it away from her, smirking as he held it in his hands.

"You want it? You're going to have to try and get it," he taunted, holding it just out of her reach.

"Whatever," she smirked, rolling her eyes as she reached for the bowl, only to frown when Colby grabbed it, and looked at her, a smirk of his own on his face.

"Really, guys? That's the game we're playing now?" she challenged, her lips turning up into a smirk. Looking at him, she crossed over his lap, straddling him practically as she wrestled with his thick, muscular arm, trying to get him to let go of the confection. Savannah's hand managed to pull Joe's down, even though she knew that the big man was letting her take him down. Plucking the strawberry from his hands, she popped the entire thing in her mouth. "I win!" she told them victoriously as she finished chewing on her treat before sliding off of Joe's lap, pausing only when she felt Colby's hands snake around her wrist, turning her around to look at him.

"I think that you should apologize for trampling all over us to get your chocolate," he said with a smirk. "An apology in the form of a kiss," he said, a sly look on his face. Savannah reddened considerably as she thought about kissing the two of them again after so long. Colby's chuckle interrupted her and she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Oh no," he said with a grin. "I never said Joe was getting kisses," he said, smirking deviously at the other man. He had known exactly what she was thinking and he also knew that the fact that he knew was going to drive her absolutely mad. "This is just between me and you, babydoll," he murmured.

"Fuck you both," Joe growled playfully. "I'd be more than happy to sit here and watch you two go at it, and then punish you both senseless for it after," he told them, wiggling his brows suggestively. That comment sent a zing of pleasure straight to Savannah's clit, causing her to squirm against Colby. It was no secret that both of her men had dominant streaks, something that she was happy to let them use in the bedroom, and sometimes outside of it. Though, for the most part, Savannah was as independent and headstrong as they came. And Joe and Colby had absolutely no problems handling her, and showing her who was in charge, in the bedroom, and when the time called for it at other times.

Savannah chuckled low, peering at Colby and Joe curiously. She licked her lips, leaning in, making like she was going to indeed kiss the blonde and brunette man. Instead, her lips brushed against Colby's ear, on the side closest to where Joe was sitting, watching the two of them intently. "If you want a kiss, handsome, you're going to have to work for it," she murmured, nipping at his ear playfully, before tugging on Joe's hair. She stepped off of Colby's lap, smirking at them as she grabbed her martini glass.  
"Come on," she said. "Let's go exploring," she said, talking about the boardwalk and the inner workings of the hotel that they were staying in.

"Have you been to the Sky View, yet?" Joe asked as they stepped into the busy walkways of the inside of the hotel, and smiled when Savannah shook her head no. "Come on," he said, taking her hand as Colby placed his hands on her hips from behind, guiding her effortlessly through the crowds of people. Once they reached the elevators, Joe hit the "up" button, waiting as it came down. With the doors opening, he wasted no time in stepping inside, tugging Savannah and Colby gently along with him. When the doors closed and the appropriate buttons had been hit, he looked at the girl standing against the back end of the elevator, glancing at Colby with a smirk on his face before they both started moving. Sauntering over to her, they placed a hand each on the wall on either side of her body, caging her in. Grinning down at her, Joe took in her features as she peered innocently up at him.

"Can I help you, Mr. Reigns? Mr. Rollins?" she asked, licking her lips as Joe narrowed his eyes on the brunette beauty. She'd used their ring names, and he definitely knew that she was toying with them. When had she turned the tables on him and Colby? And how did she manage to do it so easily? It had to have been the four years away.

"A kiss, Kitten," Colby drawled, tracing the outline of her lips as his chocolate brown orbs took in the contours of her face. "That's what you can help us with," he murmured, stifling a growl as that delectable, pink tongue of hers came out to swipe at her lower lip. He felt himself harden completely inside the tight jeans that he'd decided on wearing. With that simple twitch of his shaft, he knew that not pressing her up against the wall and taking her right then and there was going to be a lesson in absolute virtue and patience.

"And why would I do that, Mr. Rollins?" she asked, studying his face as her body leaned up so she could try to be face to face with him from her lack of height.

"Because we said so," Joe growled, looking at her, causing her attention to snap to his face, a wicked smile on her own.

"Is that so?" she asked, grinning. "Well, I don't think that you two deserve kisses," she teased.

"And you keep up this teasing and I think, no, I know, Kitten, that you're going to end up over my knee before the night is over…" he trailed, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as fire pooled in her stomach once more. God, how could they do that so easily to her? Make her ache? Make her want them with every fiber and ounce of her being?

"Maybe that's exactly what I want," she purred, leaning up to nuzzle against his throat, before turning her head, doing the same to Colby.

Before either man could respond, they were interrupted with the sound of the elevator beeping, though they were nowhere near the Sky View floor. "Playtime's over boys," she smiled, moving with Colby as he pulled her back against his body, his arms wrapping securely around her waist. She wiggled teasingly against him, bursting into laughter as the other people got in, when he bit down on her earlobe in warning. Joe turned an amused look on the two of them just in time for Savannah to gift him with one of her sweet smiles. "I didn't do anything," she mouthed to the older man, who just shook his head, mumbling something about being The Pope.

Savannah squirmed her body to get comfortable against Colby, not really paying attention to how crowded the elevator had gotten. When she moved to the left, she felt her elbow accidentally knock into the person standing to her and Colby's right. She gave Colby a mock glare in warning, because he'd been trying to tickle her, which had caused her to squirm in the first place. So, in the essence of being fair, she was going to be blaming this on him. "I'm sorry," she said, glancing to the man standing to her left. She arched a brow at his appearance. Baggy sweats, a baseball cap pulled low over his head and a bomber jacket covering his top. He was looking down at the floor, and she could barely make out his face. He didn't respond, and Savannah rolled her eyes at the rudeness of some people, when the elevator dinged and the door opened on the floor that they were to get off on.

"It's alright, Princess." The voice of the man next to her came as she moved, stepping out of the elevator. The sound reached her ears and Savannah stood immobilized as ice ran down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up straight. The ghost of her past was haunting her. She turned to look back at the elevator, but the doors had already closed. It didn't matter, though. He was here. He'd found her.

**A/N: Couple things I liked about this chapter… The relationship between the boys and Savannah is just coming along splendidly in my head. I thought it would have been hard to write a threesome relationship, but it's coming together quite well when it comes time for me to write the chapters. The question is, can Savannah resist the two men, or will they end up getting that elusive kiss? I would also, personally like to say that I *cannot* wait for Joe to spear the shit out of this ghost of his girlfriend. Maybe Colby can also put those chair beating skills he's picked up to good use on this bastard, too! Or maybe some kendo sticks. I'm having a hard time deciding. The bad news is that I'm not sure that said spearing and chair beating is going to happen anytime soon. Whoever this character is, is very vocal in my head and boy does he have plans for Savannah. I feel bad for her. However, I feel worse for him when all is said and done. The Hounds WILL be unleashed. As always, thank you so very much for reading and following this story. I honestly didn't think that so many people would take an interest in this little piece of work that has turned into a monster of a brainchild. Please read and review. Tell me what works, what doesn't, gripes, groans, complaints. Oh, and as MzDoodles found out, I LOVE to chat about my boys and their current in-ring shenanigans, so feel free to PM me if you want to chat! -Savannah**

**P.S. I heard a rumor that someone's DADDY is going to be making an appearance in the next chapter, so stay tuned! ;)**


	8. The Changes We Can't Stop

**A/N: I cannot say thank you enough for how many people are liking this story. To everyone that has read, reviewed, PMed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts… THANK YOU! I never thought that anyone would take an interest in this story, and especially after what happened recently in terms of our favorite boys. I know that the relationship presented in this story is taboo to the fullest extent, but we all have our fantasies and kinks, right? This is the next chapter. I love Joe/Colby/Savannah cuteness, and so there's a lot of it in this chapter. Like…TONS. But.. There's also other things. Like Daddy/Daughter time between Savannah and a certain Dead Man Walking! I hope you all enjoy it! It picks up right where I left off last chapter. - Savannah**

"Did he grab you?" Colby's voice cut through Savannah's thoughts before she felt a comforting hand on her lower back, his long fingers stroking through the fabric of her clothes.

"Huh?" she asked, peering up at him as she came out of her fog. "Oh," she said. "No, he didn't," she told him, smiling softly as she looked up at him. "Don't worry, my ninja. It's all good," she murmured.

"You just seemed so far away from us just now," Joe said, running his fingers along her arms as he stood with her from behind.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, biting on her bottom lip.

"Don't apologize," Colby said, gripping her chin lightly with his thumb and forefinger, before guiding her face up to look at him. "Just tell us what's going on," he told her, his brown eyes searching her green ones. "This is the second time in twenty-four hours that you've checked out on us, mama," he murmured. "That can't be a coincidence."

She smiled, looking at them before leaning up to brush her lips softly against Colby's, smiling against his mouth when she felt the familiar scratch of his beard against her soft skin. He groaned against her mouth, his grip on her hips tightening as he pushed her body gently back against the railings of the Sky View behind them.

"Kissing 101 brought to you by Professor Lopez and his willing volunteer, Ms. Savannah Calaway," Joe said, causing them to look up from their kiss to see the other man holding his phone out. He was clearly recording this. "Uploaded to Colby's Instagram," he said, before putting the hashtags #perfectkiss, #perfection #girlfriend, #beautiful, #ours and tagging Savannah in it.

"Are you serious?" Savannah asked, her face turning red, before her phone beeped, signaling that she'd been tagged in a new photo on Instagram. She smiled, looking at the tags before a blush crept up on her face. "Let all your fangirls descend upon me now," she teased, wiggling her brows.

"Okay, you guys owe me a picture now," she told them, wiggling her brows. She turned towards them, and smiled as they indulgently stepped around her. Biting on her lip, she realized that she was not going to be able to take this picture properly by herself. "Damn," she muttered, before spotting one of the attendants that worked for the hotel standing not too far away. "Excuse me," she said, looking at the girl. "Would you mind taking a picture for me?" she asked, as the woman smiled, recognition lighting her eyes.

"You're Savannah Calaway," she said with a smile.

"Guilty as charged," Savannah said with a grin.

"I recognized you from the minute you walked in. I've been a huge fan of your father's since he started messing with the graves and crypts," she said, the glee in her voice evident as she took Savannah's phone, figuring out how to take the picture.

"You're here with them," she said, her eyes lighting up again as she glanced behind Savannah towards Colby and Joe.

"Yes," Savannah told her, her face blushing even further.

"Lucky girl. You can do much worse, trust me," she said before she looked at the men. Savannah just laughed before joining her men back against the railing. Joe's arms wrapped around her from behind, his jaw resting against her temple as Colby slid into her side, his arm wrapping around her stomach.

"Ready? 1…2…3," the woman said, before snapping the picture. With another one taken, the woman handed the phone back to Savannah.

"Thank you," the brunette said with a smile before the other woman turned to Joe and Colby, telling them it was nice to meet them. "That was kinda awesome," Savannah gushed as the woman walked away. "First time someone's ever recognized me in public," she said.

"Well, they should recognize you," Joe teased. "There's only so many beautiful women that walk the Earth," he said smoothly causing Savannah to blush as she worked on her phone to post the new picture on Instagram.

"People don't recognize me," she said with a smile. "I'm just the backstage interviewer," she informed them with a nod of her head.

"You're still considered a diva," Colby informed her, squeezing her arm softly, laughing as she rolled her eyes at them.

"So, about earlier," Joe asked, slipping his arm around her waist again as she turned to look out at the view of the night from the top of the building.

"So the kiss did not distract you. Got it," Savannah teased as she laughed nervously. "I'll just have to up my game next time," she told them.

"What kiss? I don't remember getting any kisses," Joe smirked, running his fingers up and down her sides lightly, causing Savannah's insides to turn to certified goo. On impulse, he watched as she turned her head towards his, peering up at him. Hooking a hand around his jaw, she brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him sweetly, her lips playing over his in the most sensual of ways. The kiss was slow, sweet, just as sweet as the one she and Colby had shared.

"There you go," she mumbled against his mouth, sighing happily when he tugged on her lower lip with his teeth. Smiling softly, she pulled away from his sinful mouth to look at them both. "I just thought I'd seen someone I knew," she told them, knowing that again, it was NOT a lie. It was, for all intents and purposes, the truth. "Nothing to get worried about," she whispered, cupping his cheek, running her thumb across the edge of his goatee.

"We'll take your word for it, mama," Colby murmured, looking at her. "But you let us know the minute that we should start worrying about things," he told her, twirling a lock of her highlighted hair in between his fingers slowly as he searched her eyes for something, anything, that would tell them more about what she was hiding from them. He wasn't sure if he should be disappointed when she merely nodded, doing nothing else in regards to that comment.

**-In Nattie & TJ's Room-**

TJ glanced towards the bathroom, where the shower had just turned on, Nattie and him having just gotten in from their late night workout at the gym. His phone was fished out of his pocket, and he waited for the person to pick up on the other end of the number he'd just dialed.

"You got in well enough?" he asked when the person finally answered. "Good," he said quietly after a minute. "No, I don't have long. She is still in the shower," he told his conversation partner.

TJ held his breath as the voice on the other end paused for a moment. "I found her easy enough," he said. "However, getting to her isn't going to be easy," he mused, as TJ closed his eyes, knowing that it would have to come to this. There was no other way to do what he needed to do. What they had agreed for him to do. This was a long time in the making, and he was going to be damned if something like this was going to set them back. He was so close to getting what he wanted. As long as he got what he wanted, and his little friend was kept complacent in the process, that would be all that he cared about. This part of it was Natalya's fault anyways. He had told her again and again that Savannah getting back together with those good-for-nothing idiots was not in anyone's best interest, least of all his. She should have listened, should never have intervened.

"I know," he told the mystery speaker. "We hadn't counted on Lopez and Anoa'I being back in the picture," he mused. "But they should be easy to deal with. I have a plan, so, just sit it out for a few days and let me work on this," he said, looking around the hotel room. This was getting to be more complicated by the minute, but he was completely sure that none of this would be traced back to him. He'd been careful to make sure that whatever involvement that he'd had in this scheme remain under wraps. It wouldn't help what he was trying to do if he lost his job. "Let me make a call or two and I'll hit you up later," he said quietly. "I'm pretty sure I can get us the opening we need," he told the other man.

"Good," was his only reply before the line hung up, which couldn't have been better timing because the shower shut off and the door opened a minute later, Nattie standing there in a lacy lingerie number with a seductive smile on her face.

**-Savannah's Room-**

"Yes, my love?" Savannah giggled as she answered the Facetime call that was coming through on her phone from Colby's number. They'd walked her back to her room about thirty minutes earlier, having spent a good hour and a half up at the Sky View, when they'd gotten done with their picture-taking venture. Colby's gorgeous face appeared on the screen, causing Savannah's heart to speed up. God damn, but the man was sex personified. Both him and Joe. There was no disputing that. Currently, he was shirtless, with a pair of low riding sweatpants on his body. Savannah was practically salivating as she counted the noticeable ripples of his stomach.

"Just calling to say goodnight," he told her with a smile. This. This was what she loved. This was what she'd gotten so attached to when it came to her relationship with Colby and Joe. The care that they put in to being with her. The fact that they always made her feel wanted, loved, needed. They gave her more attention than she knew what to do with at times, and that was something that a lot of people couldn't say, when it came to this profession. A lot of times, the work and schedules and shows came before anything else, even families. But not for them, and she knew a lot of it had to do with them being on the road together more often than not. Of course, there was going to be times when they wouldn't be on the same schedule, but if the past few days was any indicator, it wouldn't be a problem.

"I see," she drawled. "You look comfortable," she told him, as Joe slid into bed next to the man with the two-toned hair. "Had a good shower, big man?" she grinned, watching as Joe narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"You should be here," he told her quietly, gesturing to the space between them.

"I know," she said softly, biting on her bottom lip. "Soon," she said, looking at them longingly. "I promise," she murmured. Walking around with her phone in her hand, she flicked off the main lights in her suite before she pulled back the covers on her bed and crawled in. She placed the phone on her lap talking to them about random things as she swept her long hair up into a messy bun. When she settled back against the pillows, a yawn snuck out of her mouth, and she covered herself quickly.

"Tired, Kitten?" Joe asked, and she nodded, her eyes starting to show her sleepiness.

"After I get off the phone with you guys, I have to call daddy," she said softly. "I told him I'd call him and let him know how Vegas is," she smiled. "I just hadn't gotten a chance to yet, since two people have been keeping me busy," she teased, causing both men to laugh.

"Okay baby," Colby murmured, holding his phone up so that they could see properly. "We'll let you get some sleep," he said. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, beautiful," Joe echoed. "You take your pretty ass to bed when you're done with your father, okay?" he said. "We can do breakfast in the morning after we're done at the gym, that way you can sleep in, if you'd like," he told her.

"I would like," she said, smiling. "You two be good, handsomes," she smiled. "I'll text you or call in the morning when I get up," she told them, pinkie-waving at the screen as the call ended. "I…" she started to say, but caught herself, as she saw Colby's eyebrow shoot up curiously before the screen went entirely blank. That was close. She had almost told them that she loved them, something she was sure that none of them was ready for it, or so she thought. She didn't want to run the risk of making things awkward between them so soon. Savannah decided that the best thing to do was to take things one day at a time, and tomorrow's day included breakfast. She wasn't even sure what floor that they were on, or the room number, but she supposed that she'd figure it out tomorrow.

Pulling up another number on her phone, she placed the device against her ear, letting it ring twice before her father's voice greeted her on the other end.

"Cookie," he said, sounding genuinely happy to see his oldest daughter. "How's Vegas?" he asked with a grin. "You spent all of your trust fund yet?" he teased, chuckling at the devil child look she gave him.

"I take offense to that, daddy," she told him rolling the green orbs on her face. "It's good," she said, looking at him. "I'm glad you answered," she said, with a smile. "How is Michelle and Kaia?" she asked, referring to her stepmother and her sister. She'd never call Michelle mother, not because she didn't like the woman, but because she was only about eight years older than her. It had weirded her out at first, but she'd grown used to it.

"They're good, Cookie," he said. "I take it something is on your mind?" he asked, frowning at his oldest.

"Well, yes and no. There's a few things that I need to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to react," she said slowly, now having trouble forming words.

"Savannah Leigh," he said, his tone firm, but holding all the love in the world he felt for his daughter. "Nothing you could tell me would be so bad, so spit it out," he told her.

"Well," she said slowly, holding her breath. "I'm… seeing someone," she said quietly.

"Oh?" Mark Calaway murmured, his eyebrows arching up.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Colby Lopez," she said softly.

"Isn't he with that dude… What's his name? Joe? The Samoan one?" he asked.

"Yes," Savannah said softly.

"Savannah…" Mark sighed, getting ready to lecture his daughter on the dangers of messing around with involved superstars.

"No, it's not like that," Savannah said softly. "Joe knows…" Chewing on her bottom lip, she took another deep breath, getting ready to spew the next words from her mouth. "I'm seeing them both. I.. I'm in love with them both, and they're okay with this," she said in a rush. "We're making it work," she told her father quickly, knowing and waiting for the judgment to come.

"So, you're saying that you're in love with two men, seeing two men at the same time, and they're okay with it? Do they have feelings for you too, or… They could just be playing with you, Cookie, and I'd hate to whoop some young hotshot's asses for making my child cry," he warned. "You know that I'd do it."

"There's definitely a lot there, " Savannah whispered, looking at her father. "But they've been nothing but great to me, daddy. They're so polite and kind, and they're not rushing me into anything. They're truly taking care of me," she told him. "I think… I think if you give them a chance… You'd like them," she told her father, the pleading in her tone underlining her voice.

"Well, I'd like to meet them," Mark told his daughter firmly. "The next time we're in the same city, which isn't too far from now," he reminded her, chuckling when he heard his daughter groan. "Oh, come on, Cookie," he said. "I'm not that bad. Plus, if I'm remembering correctly, these are the same guys that put me on my ass a little while back. They deserve a little scare," he teased.

"Whatevs," Savannah laughed, her mood lightening as her father was taking this so well. She was really happy about this development. "And there's something else," she said softly.

"Uh oh… What is it, Cookie?" Mark asked, getting comfortable in the high-backed chair that was at the huge oak desk in his office.

"I think…" she said, swallowing the lump that was rising in her throat. "I think that David is back," she told him.

"What the hell? Savannah… What do you mean that he's back? Did he come near you? If he did, I swear the motherfucker will wish he was back in that god forsaken cell.." Savannah listened as her father spewed off a string of threats and curses.

"Sort of," she said softly. "I got a text yesterday," she said, going on to tell him about the text, and then the encounter in the elevator earlier.

He cursed again under his breath, and looked at the wall across from where he sat in his office. "I'll grab Michelle tomorrow and we'll be taking the next flights out of here tomorrow and meet you in Phoenix. I don't trust you alone with that…" he said, letting his voice trail off, not wanting to curse anymore in front of his daughter as it were.

"Daddy," she said quietly. "That's not necessary. He can't come near me. I still have that restraining order in effect, remember?" she asked, hoping that her father wouldn't be coming, but knowing that it would give her a piece of mind if he did. Talk about being bipolar.

"Savannah," Mark's voice cut in, the tone he was using brooking no room for argument. "I'm not discussing this. I'm not leaving you alone with that monster. I'm not scheduled to come back for a few more weeks, but I'd have no problem spending some time with you on the road, to make sure that you're safe, because something tells me that you haven't told them yet about him, have you?" he asked gently, not wanting to pressure his daughter, or make it seem like he was backing her into a corner.

"No," she said softly. "I just… I just got them back, you know," Savannah explained. "I don't want to lose them so soon."

"If these boys feel for you the way you say they do, when they find out, nothing is going to happen to jeopardize your relationship," he explained. "The thing that will cause problems, is if they found out from someone other than you," he told her. "This is big," he said. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of. It was NOT your fault, Cookie. You have to know that by now…"

"I know, daddy… I just…" she said on a sigh.

"I know, Cookie. But, whatever happens, you always have my full support. And Michelle's. And I know that Nattie is not going to let you go through this alone. I know that she already knows, because she normally finds these things out before me," he said, a soft, humorless laugh coming out of his mouth at what he'd said.

"Yeah," Savannah said softly. "I'll tell them," she said, knowing that her father was right. She was going to have to tell them and hope for the best. If they knew her, and cared about her as much as they said, then this wouldn't be an issue. But… What if it was?

"I'll call you in the morning with the flight information," Mark promised his daughter. "I can tell that you've had a long day, so go get some rest, Cookie," he said, looking at the time, knowing that it was even later in the city that Savannah was in.

"I will. I love you, daddy," she said, noting that she could at least say the L-word to one of the men in her life.

TJ stepped out onto the balcony that was attached to the room that he and Nattie shared. Picking up his phone, he flipped through the contacts list, and found the number that he was looking for. He held the phone up to his ear, looking out at the skyline, not actually believing that he was going to be doing this.

"Hey Matt…" he said, smiling as he spoke to his friend in God knows how long. They talked for a few minutes, making nothing but idle chit chat. "What would you say, if I told you, that there was a chance that you'd be able to get things right with Savannah again?" he asked.

**A/N: Please don't hate me if you're a TJ and Nattie fan! I figured since the WWE is throwing out some major curveballs with their storylines, I'd throw out some of my own. And we finally find out WHO Ghost is. Did you catch that? So, what did y'all think? What worked, what didn't? What did you like? What did you not? Sound off on your thoughts! As always, thank you so very much for reading and giving this story some attention. Things are finally getting interesting. Next chapter, I can promise that there will be some much needed steam coming from Joe, Colby and Savannah. I think it's time that the heat was turned up in this story. What about you? -Savannah**


	9. The Demons That Haunt The Night

**A/N: Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everyone following and reading and commenting on this story. I can't tell you what this means to me! I'm sorry that this chapter took longer than normal to post, but I've been trying to find a good therapist to help me deal with this Seth Rollins Snafu. ;) But, I've finally gotten my act together, and so here is the new chapter. We find out what happened to Savannah, and it's not pretty. Oh, and there's something in here for all you Dean girls as well! **** Please, as always, read and review and let me know what you guys liked and what you didn't! -Savannah**

Savannah sat nervously in the office of Stephanie McMahon. She had no idea why she'd been summoned to this particular place as she'd been sure that she'd not done anything wrong over the past few days. Her father and Michelle were flying in, in a few days, having had to take care of a few things with Kaia before they brought the little toddler out.

"Relax," Stephanie said with a laugh as she walked into the office, taking in the woman's tense demeanor. "You're not in trouble or anything like that," she explained. "My father just got a call last night from your father," she said gently, watching as the other woman groaned, knowing already what the call was probably about. "I am so sorry that this lunatic is following you around, but we're going to do our best to make sure that he stays away. Security is going to be tightened up at the shows. IDs will be checked," she said. "If we find that he's trying to enter, we're going to simply deny him access. He's no longer allowed to these things when it comes to well-being of the talent here," she told Savannah.

"I appreciate it," Savannah whispered, her body visibly relaxing as she took in Stephanie's words.

"And I appreciate you," Stephanie said as she stood up to give the other woman a hug. "But… I'm going to need you to tell your boys about what went down. I don't know what went down, but if it's big enough to have had you take out a restraining order against the man, then…" she said quietly, causing Savannah's body to tighten.

"I know," the younger woman said softly.

"Yeah," Stephanie said. "The sooner you tell them, the better, because they will be upset, and I need whatever fallout is going to happen to clear before I lose three of my biggest stars here," she said, smiling kindly to the other woman, so that Savannah would get the hint that she was being included in that statement as well.

"Got it," Savannah said, looking at Stephanie. "I'll tell them as soon as I can," she said, knowing that this was something that she couldn't hide anymore. Not that she wanted to. It's just that she finally had to man up and prepare herself to lose Joe and Colby when they found out.

Cold hands closed over Savannah's thigh, short, stubby fingers massaging across her bare skin. A whimper left her mouth, but unlike the ones she was used to using with Colby and Joe, this was different. Scared, helpless, pleading. "You tell anyone, and I'll destroy you. You, and everyone you love. Slowly, painfully, without mercy," his voice hissed in her ear, just a split second before the panties that she'd been wearing underneath the sleepshirt was ripped from her body.

Savannah's body shot up, sweat drenched across her face. God-damn. The dream had seemed too real. So real. She could still feel his hands on her and it made her feel sick. Her stomach lurched violently, causing her to scramble out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom. She barely made it in time before she hunched over, the contents of her dinner spilling into the porcelain surface underneath her. Five minutes later, she leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling as the fog from her sleep cleared.

She heard the door to the room open a second later, and she bit on her lip, hearing Colby and Joe's voices. Damn, fuck. She forgot that she'd been in their room. They'd insisted that she chill out there while they got their time in for the gym after they'd taken her to dinner. It was their way of trying to ease them back into sharing things, and the possibility of having her share a room with them once more was something that they were obviously aiming for.

"Kitten.." Joe's voice trailed off as he came face to face with his girlfriend on the floor of the bathroom, looking a bit worse for wear. To see her looking so pale and stricken was foreign to him. "You're sick again," he stated before simply and gently picking her up in his arms, backing out of the bathroom with her, Colby following them closely behind.

"It's just because I had a headache," she lied, not wanting to tell them what her nightmare had been about. She wasn't ready for that yet, even though she'd promised Stephanie earlier on that morning that she would tell the men what was going on as soon as possible.

"How are you feeling now, baby?" Colby asked, concern lighting his chocolate colored peepers as he peered at her. Lifting his hand, he brought it to her forehead, frowning as he realized that she was not feverish, but extremely… cold. It was as if ice had frozen though her body and was oozing from her pores. "Damn," he muttered. "Her body temperature dropped drastically. You must've lost something more than your lunch in there for this to happen," he murmured, glancing at Joe.

"Tomorrow, you're going to see the trainers, Kitten," Joe said quietly, his tone brooking no room for argument. It wasn't a request. Instead, it was a quiet command, one that Savannah knew they would follow through in seeing.

"You two know how much I hate doctors," she said softly as she looked at him. She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think of a way that she could get out of it. She'd been born as a premature child, and had spent most of the first five years of her life going back and forth to different doctors that were constantly monitoring and checking on the progress of her growth and development. The doctors had told her parents that she wouldn't have made it to her tenth birthday because of all the complications caused by her early birth, but she'd proved everyone wrong. She'd been a fighter, and had continued to be so even after her health had no longer been an issue. If she hadn't been, she'd never had survived all those months with David.

"We'll be there," Colby said comfortingly as he reached over, stroking a large palm up and down her back. "We won't leave you alone with them," he assured her, brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes. "Now, let's get you back in bed," he murmured, pulling her back gently against the pillows on the bed, before pulling the covers up over her. "You sit tight, and rest. Joe and I are going to grab a shower, and we'll be right back," he told her, reaching over to brush his lips against hers, his kiss gentle, yet firm at the same time.

"You two behave yourselves in there," she teased. "Or better yet, leave the door to the bathroom open and don't behave yourselves so I can watch," she told them, winking as a devilish look crept into her eyes, restoring some of the natural light to them.

"No," Joe said with a chuckle. "We wouldn't do that when you're around, or rather, now that we have you, if you're not going to participate," he told her, causing Savannah to frown slightly as she looked at the older man.

"Guys," she murmured. "I am fine with the two of you being together without me being involved," she told them. "I know that it's not entirely fair to you for me to ask you guys to be celibate until I'm ready to…" she said, letting her voice trail off. "And plus, there may be times where I may not always be on the road with you two. So…It's alright. I trust you two. Just… don't do it with anyone else but each other." She looked at them, a gentle smile on her face before she decided to lighten things up. "Oh, and you have to let me watch sometimes," she told them, her face turning devious. "For educational purposes," she teased.

"Education," Joe smirked, looking at Colby. "Shall we educate her, then?"

With that, Joe snaked his arm around Colby's waist, leaning down slightly to move his lips against the younger man's. Savannah watched as Colby's mouth opened, letting Joe's tongue invade the warm crevice. Joe tugged at the other man's lower lip with his teeth, causing Colby to moan, the sound so erotic that Savannah could feel herself run wet between her legs. Her nipples hardened, pebbling into points that were outlined through the shirt that she wore. Joe moved forward slightly, pinning the other man against the wall, as Colby's hands snaked up the back of the black wife beater that Joe was sporting. Pulling the thing upwards, their mouths separated for mere seconds before they connected again, this time with Joe, shirtless on his upper body, pressing against Colby's defined chest. Swallowing hard, Savannah nibbled her lip, trying not to let herself show that she was turned on from this venture. Fuck, but she'd lucked out with these men. So many vivid fantasies were running through her head right now, all of them involving things that would make Mother Teresa stroke out instantaneously.

"Looks like she's warm now…" Joe's voice cut through her thoughts. Savannah looked up wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. Both men chuckled, having noticed the flushed color that their girlfriend's skin had taken on.

"Miserable teases," she grumbled, pulling the sheets up over her body, trying to hide the visible evidence of her arousal.

"Nice try, Kitten," Colby grinned as he loomed over her, his lips brushing against her ear. "We already saw… But since you're insisting on covering up for us," he said. "I guess you're just going to have to wait longer to feel my mouth on your skin. Mine and Joe's tongues flicking across those pretty pink nipples, getting them nice and hard."

"You remember what that feels like, don't you?" Joe murmured, his finger coming up experimentally to trail down the side of her neck, pleased when she arched for him, underneath his touch. "You know what I miss though," he said, trailing his finger now over her collarbone. "I miss having my mouth between your legs," he told her, his tone all smooth sugar.

Savannah shuddered visibly as his words ran through her mind, happy that she was sitting in bed at the moment, or else she was sure her legs would have turned to jelly at that moment, making her fall to the floor.

With his last words, Joe cleared his throat, looking at her intently. "But, we can't do any of that unless you make yourself get better for us," he told her, and she smiled, licking her lips as she finally saw where this was going.

"You're bribing me to get me to go to the doctor," she murmured.

"Not bribing. No, sugar," Colby murmured. "Making a promise…" Colby watched with a smirk turning up on his lips as Savannah flushed once more, her eyes drooping slightly as she lazily looked up at the two of them.

"You better keep those promises," she whispered, licking her lips.

**The Next Day…**

Joe growled loudly as he paced back and forth outside the door to the doctor's room. They had taken Savannah to see the WWE's doctor on call as they had promised the night before. It turned out that the only explanation that the doctors could come up with, was that she'd caught some sort of bug that should be working its way out of her system within a few hours. Joe had seemed satisfied with that answer, until the doctor had continued doing his examination of Savannah.

When Dr. Thompson had lifted her shirt to listen to her heartbeat from the back, the mark of a scar sitting on the lower right of her back caught his attention. He frowned, thinking that it was from some sort of accident until, the doctor lifted her shirt further and he realized that her entire back was covered with much of the same scars. The bile that had risen in his throat made him now be the one that was backing out of the room, scrambling to find something to empty his stomach into. He'd been in this business, been involved in contact sports for too many years not to realize that the marks his girlfriend was sporting hadn't been from an accident. What's more… Those marks hadn't been there when she was with them. He and Colby had memorized every single inch of her body, had learned it as well as their own. Those were fresh, happening in the time that she wasn't with them. The final conclusion that he had made, the one that was probably the most disturbing of all… They had been inflicted on her skin by someone else.

That thought alone infuriated Joe beyond anything imaginable. He'd never been this pissed off that he could remember.

Colby kicked a stray box that had been in his way. He'd been pacing on the opposite end of the hallway, watching Joe. Someone had hurt her. Someone had hurt their female. Fuckin' unacceptable was what it was. Fury showed through in his brown eyes, making them appear almost completely black, the warmth, the joy and the playfulness normally found there completely gone. He hunched down on the ground, resting his elbows on his knees, trying to clear the jumble of thoughts going through his head. He looked up when the door to the exam room was opened, and the doctor stepped out. Colby jumped up, almost beating Joe to the doctor's side.

"Just ask her what happened," Jeff said quietly. "I tried, but she won't say anything to me. Those marks are new, but not that new. Maybe a few months since they've been fully healed," he told them with a nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, walking in the opposite direction as both men nodded.

"We ready to do this?" Joe asked quietly, staring at the closed door.

"We have to," Colby told him, his jaw set. "The only way to fix it, is to find out what happened, and who did it. Then, we break the motherfucker's arms, legs and dick for good measure."

"Amen, bro," Joe muttered, his hand closing around the door handle, slowly turning and pushing it open.

"Kitten…" Colby called softly, after he'd come in, closing the door behind them. He sighed, looking at her as she sat on the exam table, her legs swinging off the edge. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the floor, and even though Colby was sure that she'd heard him, she never looked up.

Joe looked over at the two of them, and grabbed two chairs that were sitting in the room, handing one to Colby, before flipping his backwards and sitting down in it, right in front of Savannah.

Colby, taking his place next to Joe, reached up, touching the side of Savannah's face. She looked at him, tears stinging her eyes as she pulled away from his touch. The exam had reminded her of what had gone down between her and David, and it left her feeling the same way it did when it happened. Dirty. Used. Cheap. Helpless.

"You saw them," she said softly, playing with her hands as she stared at her two appendages in front of her.

"Yes," Joe said softly. "How did you get them?" he questioned, his tone fighting to stay even. "And don't tell us that you did them yourself. We know you didn't. Those marks didn't come from someone doing that on their own…"

"Please don't hate me," Savannah whispered as she closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath in. This hadn't been the way that she wanted them to find out about this. But, when had anything in her life ever gone the way that she had wanted it?

"When we broke up, I went with my mom to Spain," she told them. "We spent more than a few months there, and came back when my mom decided that she didn't want to be so far away from the rest of the family." Savannah stared at her fingers, trying to find the right words. "It wasn't long after that she met David," she explained. "He was nice enough, and since my mom hadn't dated since she and my father divorced, I was happy for her. He was really nice, would take us out, would do things with us, with her," she explained. "About six months into their relationship, I started noticing that he was starting to get really touchy-feely with me. Like… It started off as innocent enough. A touch on my back here, his finger on my arm…But then…it started to grow. He'd do things like wrap his arms around me, a few times I felt his hand on my ass," she told them, shuddering at the remembrance of the thought. "I asked him what it was that he was doing, and he said it was an accident, and it wouldn't happen again," she explained. "Only he lied, and it did. The third time something like this happened, it was when my mother was away for the weekend with work. I'd gotten a job at a restaurant in Sacramento, and I was going to school as well. I'd closed that night at work, so I got in around 1:30. He was on the couch, almost passed out. He'd been drinking. He always waited for my mom to not be around to drink. It was like he thrived on proving to her that he was this great, straight-laced man. But the minute her back was turned, he was back to being normal. I guess he'd spent so much of the beginning of their relationship building himself up in her eyes as this great person so that when he went back to his ways, no one would suspect anything." She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked up at them, trying to gauge their reactions.

Joe's face was an impenetrable mask of pure fury. "What happened that night, Savannah?" he asked quietly, causing Savannah to know how angry he was by the fact that he'd used her entire first name with her.

"I..I..I came home and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He'd heard me, and came in after me. He wanted to know what it was that I was doing out that late at night, if I wasn't aware of what time it was," she whispered. "Then he looked at my outfit, that I'd changed into after work. It..It wasn't bad. I was just wearing shorts and a t-shirt," she told them quietly. "He…he said I'd looked like I was a whore, and asked if I'd been out with some guy, fucking them, because that's what I was dressed like." Savannah blinked a few times, knowing that she was on the verge of being emotional, and that was something that she didn't want. She didn't want to break down in front of these two men for the time being, not when she had such important things to say to them.

"He didn't believe me," she said softly. "And so he slapped me across the face and called me a liar. He told me that I needed to understand that he was the only person that could…" Her voice broke off and the brunette took in a breath, as if she was physically and mentally trying to process how to say the next words. "Have me," she finished softly. "He said that if I could put out for whoever it was that he thought I was with, I could put out for him, too, since I've been avoiding him all this time," she whispered.

"So, he grabbed me, and pushed me against the table," she recounted, her voice hoarse, not able to fully work to its potential. "The next thing I know, my…my shorts and panties were ripped from my body and I was face down on the table. I..I could feel him behind me," she said, her voice cracking as the memories came to the forefront of her mind, having been buried for so long. "Inside of me," she squeaked, covering her face with her hands. "I tried to fight him off," she whispered, her body shaking from the fear that was being reignited throughout her form. "But..I couldn't," she told them. "He'd gotten his hands around my neck, and was squeezing. He said if I didn't stop fighting him, he'd kill me then and there," she whispered. "So..I… I let him," she told the men standing around her. "I let him rape me," she finished softly.

"Baby…" Colby whispered, his hand clenching tightly around her smaller one.

Savannah shook her head no, and opened her mouth to speak again. "I woke up a few hours later crumpled in the corner of the kitchen. He'd trashed the place," she told them. "And my clothes were ripped. I was naked from the waist down," she explained, a tear sliding down out of the corner of her left eye. She looked up, feeling Joe's finger wiping the bit of moisture away, and closed her hand on top of his, relishing in the familiar touch to her body. "I tried to get up, except I realized that he was standing over me," she said softly. "He yanked me up by my throat, and I felt the metal of a knife pressing into the back of my shoulder," she told them. "He'd cut me," she said, "and told me, that if I were to tell anyone about this, he'd make sure I'd end up dead, and everyone else I loved would end up dead," she whispered.

"Kitten," Joe breathed, his hand hooking under her chin to force her to look up at him. "This was not your fault," he told the younger woman. "This man… This motherfucking piece of shit, has his own issues that we can't even begin to understand. You… You did what you needed to do in order to keep yourself alive, sweetheart," he said gently, his thumb smoothing over her cheek.

"But…I let him do it again," she told the men in front of her. "And again," she told them, her voice holding all the disgust and hatred that she had for herself and what she'd done. "Each time he'd finish with me, he'd put a new mark on my back, a..a.. warning of what he'd do to me, or what he could do to me if I went and told someone else what was going on," she told them. "Even my mother didn't know until…"

"Until when, babygirl?" Joe asked softly, trying to keep his calm, the anger and rage simmering just below the surface of his skin.

"Until she came home early one day and found him….doing…" She couldn't finish her sentence. It was going to make her sick again, and she wouldn't have that.

"Jesus," Colby breathed, swallowing hard.

"She didn't believe me. She blamed me, thought I was the one that was sleeping around with her husband. By this time, they'd gotten married. He had to keep her happy and unsuspecting and putting a ring on it was the best way that he knew how. So, in her eyes, she came home and saw that, and she naturally thought that I'd gotten jealous and I'd seduced him to take him away from her. David went along with this explanation that my mother reasoned out, knowing that it was his way to get away scot-free from what he'd done."

Savannah rubbed her hands together, feeling them get cold and clammy from the lack of blood filtering through her system at the moment, of reliving her own personal nightmare. "She was the reason why the police didn't believe me when it came to the rape," she explained. "She was able to convince them of what she believed, even going as far as to tell them that I liked it, because I wouldn't have let it go on for so long," she whispered. "So, he was never tried for rape. He was convicted simply of assault because the one thing that my mother couldn't come up with an explanation for was the marks on my back," she told them quietly.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Colby exclaimed, turning around and swiping everything off a nearby table in the exam room, anger radiating from every pore in his body as he turned and looked back at his beautiful girlfriend. "Where the hell is this sonofabitch now?" he growled, already plotting the man's murder in his head. "Please tell me he's rotting his fucking excuse of an ass away in a cell somewhere…"

Savannah shook her head, biting on her bottom lip. "He's here," she whispered, waiting for all hell to break loose.

"Excuse me?" Joe cut in, not believing he'd heard that.

"A couple days ago," she told them, "My aunt texted Nattie and told her that he'd escaped from jail. I don't know how he got out, but he did," she said. "But then they'd supposedly caught him a few hours after," she explained. "But I don't think that's true. He texted me the other day," she admitted, knowing that this was the part that they were going to hate her for. "When we were having coffee. That's why I left so quickly. I freaked out," she said, showing them her phone with the text on it. "And then we were going up to the Sky View a few days ago when we were in Vegas… The man that I had knocked into. I'm pretty sure that was him," she told them, biting on her bottom lip, the fear that she was feeling holding onto her tightly, refusing to let go.

"That's why you've been so…" Joe said.

"Distant," she said softly. "He's back, and I don't know what to do. He could be anywhere right now, and I can't stop it," she told them, her voice cracking once more.

"Babygirl," Joe said, reaching up and gathering her in his arms, before plopping her on his lap. His arms tightened around her, stroking through her long hair comfortingly. "You're not in this alone anymore," he told her. "We're not going to let that sonofabitch get anywhere near you," he told them. "And when I get my hands on that fucker…" he growled, his fists clenching tightly.

"I'll put him in a box under the ground," Colby finished softly, channeling the words of his girlfriend's very famous father.

"You can't!" Savannah said, her voice panicked. "You don't know what he's capable of, and I..I..I don't want to lose the two of you again," she admitted, her voice dripping with her distress over the situation. "I just got you back," she murmured sadly. "That's why I didn't want to tell you two yet. I avoided telling you two. Because I didn't know what you guys would think about me. I didn't want you two to hate me because of what I'd let him do…"

"Hate you?" Colby asked, his voice dropping low. "Mama, we would never hate you for doing what you needed to do. You were smart about it. You did what you needed to do to keep yourself safe from that fucking monster," he said. "I'm just so fucking sorry that we weren't there to get this fucker earlier. That you had to go through this for God only knows how long. The thought of him touching you…Of anyone touching you like that.. It makes me angry. It makes me angry and sick, and makes me want to beat the fucking shit out of something…"

"Colby.." she said quietly, her face falling as she thought about her boyfriend having to deal with this psycho. "It's not worth it. I just want him to leave me alone," she whispered. "He's taken so much away from me already. I don't want to have him get the pleasure of taking more," she said, looking at them pointedly.

"He won't," Joe said, his voice hard. "I promise you that. No one is taking you away from us again," he told her, his voice able to cut through steel with the conviction in his tone.

"Oh, and Savannah. Don't ever make the mistake of having your mother come near you," Joe said quietly. "Because that will be the day that I highly reconsider my rule of not hitting women," he told his girlfriend solemnly. It was one thing entirely of having this David asshole do what he did to Savannah, but as far as Joe was concerned, it was a new ballgame to have your own mother tell you that you deserved it. To sit by and do nothing while her daughter was repeatedly raped and harmed under the same roof they both lived in.

TJ eased open the door to Savannah's room, looking around to make sure that no one was there. He knew that she wouldn't be. Nattie had made it clear to him that her best friend was spending all her God forsaken free time with those two Shield idiots. This would make it easier. He could move around as he pleased, knowing that Savannah wouldn't pose that much of a threat to him, yet. Right now, he didn't want to do much to her, just frighten the bitch slightly at best. It was the first step of his plan to get Joe and Colby away from her, so that she would be easier access for David. The man would owe him after this, but with Savannah and hopefully Nattie, out of the picture, he would be able to get what he wanted out of his life.

It was easy for him to get an extra key from the woman at the front desk. He'd simply said that he was wanting to go in and leave a surprise for his girlfriend while she was out shopping with her friends. The dumb bitch had believed him, and handed over a spare key almost instantly. Now, he had to be quick about getting in and out. Going through her drawers, he threw random pieces of her clothes around, all across the room. He pulled the sheets off the bed, and left them tossed around. With his pocket-knife, he let out some stress relief by slashing through the pillows, letting the feathers flutter this way and that. Walking into the bathroom, he made sure to dump all of her makeup and personal supplies in the sink after filling it with water.

"That should do it," he muttered to himself as he flipped the lights back off, heading towards the door. Pausing, her pulled out his phone, sending a text to David. "It has been done," was what the message simply said before he hit send. Slipping out of the room, he let the door close quietly behind him.

"Looking for someone?"

TJ almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice behind him. Turning around on his heel, he let out a sigh of almost-relief when he found Jonathan Good standing two doors down from his, clearly going back to his own room, or maybe leaving it. Uggh. The other fucking Musketeer, he thought to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes before it registered in his head that the third member of The Shield had asked him a question.

"Yeah, I…" TJ trailed off, fumbling for an answer. "I wanted to see Savannah," he said. "Natalya's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get Savannah's opinion on the things that I wanted to get her," he lied, silently thanking his quick mind for coming up with that bullshit.

"Always go with jewelry, man," Jon muttered, looking at the other dude, finding it strange that after being together for so long, TJ didn't have a clue about what Nattie would want for her birthday. "Chicks love that shit," he murmured, before nodding to TJ and walking off towards the elevators.

**A/N: Poor Savannah. The girl feels like she's tainted and unworthy now of being touched and loved by her men. I do hope that they'll set her straight on that matter in the next chapter. Oh, and…Don't hate me! TJ is gonna get his little ass whooped. Y'all just watch. David's plan is very complex and systematic. He's had all those months in jail to think this through, so he's going to execute it as carefully as possible so as to not get himself caught in the process. You'll see more of the lengths his willing to go through to get Savannah back in his grasp. But, well… *laughs* I'll just let you guys see for yourself what happens. I will, however, leave you with the eternal words of Roman Reigns: "Get yo' ass out here so I can break your jaw!" Oh, and all you Deanie girls… Dean's going to be appearing in this story a lot more from now on. **** So, now that we know what happened to Savannah, how many of you wish that you didn't know? Sound off in the comments about what worked, what didn't work, what you hated, what I should change, and any other gripes and lovely things you have for me! **


	10. Declarations of Love & Revenge

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story and liking it! I truly appreciate each and every single one of you that's following and reading this story. This chapter is really long. One of my longest chapters to date. But, there's a big event in here that I didn't want to rush, nor did I want to cut out anything else that I wanted to include in this chapter to have said event. Hopefully everyone likes it. Also, I've been looking out for all you Lunatic Fringe girls. Yep, Dean's making a bigger appearance in this chapter as well! Happy Reading!- Savannah**

Joe glanced at the closed door to the bathroom. He and Colby had put Savannah in there, after turning on the Jacuzzi tub and filling it up with one of the Bath Bomb fragrances that their girlfriend favored. She needed to relax, and they needed to gather their thoughts, keeping everything together about what they'd found out about her earlier. When they'd gone back to her room, they'd found that everything was trashed, but no one could tell them who had been in there.

"Did you call them?" he asked, making his way up behind Colby, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Yeah, they should be…" Colby's answer was cut off by the knocking coming from their door. "Here," he said, going over and answering it.

"'Sup, bro?" Jon said, bumping fists with Colby. "What's going on?" he asked, coming inside, looking at Joe and then to Colby again. "This freak over here didn't sound too good over the phone," he said, glancing in Colby's direction.

"It's bad, man," Joe said, running a hand over the top of his head as he let out a sigh that mimicked the world-famous roar that he did on TV. "Savannah is…"

Jon cut him off, his nostrils flaring as he heard the female's name. "What the hell did she do this time?" he snarled. "I swear to all that's unholy in this world, if she left…" he growled, the vein in his neck ticking as his blood pressure rose.

"Shut yo' mouth, fucker," Joe growled, looking at Jonathan as he grabbed the front of the man's shirt, jerking him forward with the intention of shaking some much-needed sense into his best friend. "Yes, it involves Savannah, but no, it's not her fault and it ain't bad, so just chill yo' self." With that, he let Jonathan go, and watched as the other man straightened his shirt, and went to sit down on the couch.

"So talk already," he said, his impatience acting up.

"One…" Colby started, before the door knocked again, causing him to intake a huge breath. He was getting sick of this whole being interrupted when he had something to say shit. Opening the door, he let Nattie in, closing it behind her after looking around the hallway to make sure that no one was there.

"What's going on?" Natalya asked, her voice showing her worry. "Where is Savannah?" she asked, looking around for her cousin.

"She's fine," Joe said in a quiet tone. "She's in the bath, where we put her, and I'm hoping she stays there until we get a chance to talk," he told the blonde bombshell.

"Ambrose," Natalya said with a smile, using his ring name.

"Beautiful," Jon said with a wink, causing Natalya to roll her eyes and laugh.

"I take it you two found out about David," she said, looking back and forth from Colby and Joe, trying to gauge their reactions to the person that had made her best friend's life hell over the past few years.

"Yeah," Joe said, his voice cracked. "She told us. We found the marks on her body, and she told us," he said, trying to not think about how badly the fucker had marred his female's form.

"Wait. Hold on a second. Back the fuck up," Jon grumbled. "What the hell are you two rambling on about?" he asked, looking at the three of them like they'd lost their minds.

"Savannah," Colby said calmly as he ran his hands through his shoulder length hair. "She was sick, so we took her to see one of the trainers. When she was being examined, we found, or rather, noticed that her entire back was covered with scars. When we asked her about it, we found out that she'd been…" Colby swallowed, looking at Joe. "Assault by her step-father… In various ways," he finished quietly, letting that hang in the air. Jonathan caught on quickly and anger clouded his already lunatic stare, the same stare that he leveled on Colby and Joe.

"Where is he now? Don't tell me that he's still hurting her," Jonathan muttered, looking at them. "Because of all the stupid ass things that you're going to let a person get away with, this, my brothers, is not one of those things…"

"He's not supposed to be out," Natalya informed him quietly. "But, apparently he got out of jail, and has been stalking Savannah. We seriously think that he's following her around closely. I mean.. He got straight up to her in Las Vegas. While Joe and Colby were with her… Except, she didn't know at the time, and neither did they, because if they had, she would have said something, I would assume," Natalya finished. "And then earlier, someone trashed her room while she was out with the boys, but we don't know who for sure it was," Natalya explained. Savannah had called her up in pure hysterics after she'd found her room in a mess and the blonde had wasted no time in going over there to see for herself the damage. It wasn't pretty, and it made Natalya angry enough that she'd had to leave the room to calm down.

"What does he look like?" Jon asked, arching a brow at the two of them, causing Colby and Joe to blink at each other cluelessly. "The only person I'd seen near there earlier was TJ," he said, glancing at Nattie who avoided looking at him now. "He was looking for Savannah, I think, but I told him she wasn't there and he left," he explained. "Not that he would trash the girl's room," Ambrose said with a laugh.

"Here you go," Natalya said, pulling out her phone and logging into her Facebook. When she handed the device over, the picture on the screen was that of her aunt and her piece-of-shit step-uncle.

"Got it," Jonathan muttered, passing the phone back to Natalya, looking up when his hands brushed over hers in the process. Natalya took in a breath, her heart stopping for a moment as a tiny jolt of electricity went up her spine at his simple touch. However, this wasn't a simple static shock. The spark from it settled in her stomach, causing her weird feelings. Feelings that she hadn't felt in almost ten years. Ten long years.

"So what's the plan?" she said, clearing her throat after a second, not wanting Good to catch her staring.

"We keep an eye out, and make sure he doesn't get close to Savannah. I want to get my hands around his neck and rip his head out of its socket, but that's optional and can be dealt with later," Joe grumbled a gleam in his eye.

"No, the hell with that being optional," Colby burst out. "That's a motherfucking priority here!"

Joe chuckled, looking at one of his other halves and squeezed the other man close to him. "So feisty," he murmured. "Save that for later, yeah?" he asked, exchanging a look of pure mischief with Colby.

"We're still here," Jonathan sing-songed, waving his hands in front of Joe and Colby's faces.

"Yes, yes we are," Natalya nodded, agreeing with Jonathan.

"So," Joe said, clearing his throat, his gaze coming to focus on Natalya now. "Do you mind watching out for her when we're not around?" he asked, knowing that he was asking a lot of the diva that was older than he was, but he knew the bond that she and Savannah shared.

"What makes you think that I haven't been doing that already?" the blonde quipped, causing all three men to chuckle.

"All you Calaway-Hart women. So fuckin' feisty," Jonathan growled playfully, narrowing his eyes at Natalya.

"Damned straight, Ambrose," Natalya laughed. "Always have been and always will be. Let's just face it that some people just won't know what to do with us when they have us," she teased, winking at Jon.

"I ain't one of those people, sweet pea. I can assure you of that," he smirked, winking at her.

**-Later On That Night-**

"How was your bath?" Colby asked, almost twenty minutes later when his girlfriend had come out of the shower, her body wrapped in her pink, short, satin robe. She was pulling a comb throughout her long hair, frowning and grumbling as she came in contact with knots all over her locks.

"It was amazing," she said with a smile. "Thank you," she murmured, looking around the room for Joe. Finding him outside the balcony doors on his phone, she smiled. "Is he checking in with JoJo?" she asked, referring to his daughter.

"Yep," Colby murmured, sliding on top of their bed, resting against the headboard. "Come here, pretty girl," he said softly, patting the space between his legs. Savannah smiled, crawling in between them, settling down so that her back was to his front. Taking the comb from her hands, he started to gently comb out the knots from her deliciously long hair.

"Gosh, you two are really spoiling me tonight," she said with a nervous laugh.

"And why shouldn't we?" Joe asked as he stepped back into the air-conditioned room, closing and locking the balcony door behind him.

"I… don't have a good answer for that one," she said with a laugh. "I deserve to be spoiled, damnit!" she told them, pretending to slam her hands down on the bed, a la an Alicia Fox on-stage hissy fit. Joe snaked his way onto the bed, grabbing hold of one of her hands, playing with her fingers gently, admiring the size difference between the two of them.

"Calm down, Kitten," Colby laughed, finishing with her hair. Placing the strands over her shoulders, he looked at their reflection in the mirror across from the two of them. "Damn. That is a damned fuckin' sight right there," he murmured, gesturing to their reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, because you two are so good-looking," she murmured, looking at them.

"As are you," Joe murmured as he leaned down, kissing the top of her shoulder gently. He frowned, when she tightened against him, stiffening as hard as a board in his arms. "Relax," he said, looking at her.

"I…I don't want the two of you seeing them," she whispered softly. "They're ugly and I don't like them. I was thinking of getting them removed," she told them, before Colby's finger on her lips cut her off.

"You'll do no such thing," he said softly. "Now, I'll tell you what you are going to do," he murmured, his eyes lighting up as he looked at her. "You're going to enjoy this. Enjoy tonight," he murmured before his hands snaked to the front of her robe, reaching for the ties that held it shut.

"And…what are you going to do?" she asked, her voice breathy, having dropped a few octaves just from the sound of their voices in her ear.

"Show you how beautiful you are," Joe spoke, his voice on Savannah's left side. "So, that when this conversation comes up again, and I want to strip my girlfriend and fuck her senseless, there won't be a single protest, a single hesitant thought coming out of that pretty mouth of hers," he murmured, watching as Colby slid the fabric off of her shoulders.

Underneath, her round, smooth cleavage was encased by the lace cups of her demi-bra, and on the bottom half of her perfect body, a matching lace slip of a thong showed off the perfect curves of her ass. An ass that made Joe's mouth water.

"Do you know what we see when we look at you, Kitten?" Colby asked, his lips trailing slowly over her shoulder, tasting her delicious skin, inhaling the sweet scent of the body wash she'd used during her bath.

"No…" she whispered, her eyes closing as her body concentrated on Colby's mouth on her skin.

"I see someone who's so fuckin' beautiful that the only thing I want to do to her is keep her in our bed, underneath me, all day. I see someone who I want screaming mine and Colby's name, over and over again until she can barely move when we're done with her…" Joe's voice murmured as he nipped at her earlobe, causing her to whimper in pleasure.

"I see someone," Colby's voice cut in as his hands slid across the flat, almost rippled expanse of Savannah's stomach. "I see someone who was made just for us. Someone who is one of my other halves. The missing part of me," he told her. "I see someone who is in every single one of my fantasies, every single one of the x-rated dreams that I've ever had," he whispered.

"Don't you think for a second, Kitten, that we're going to let the fact that some asshole hurt you come between us. Don't you ever think of a moment that we're going to let some asshole let you believe that you're anything less than perfect to us," Joe told her bluntly. "By the time we're done with you," he said quietly. "You're going to forget that the asshole ever had his hands on you. I want you focused on the fact that from now on, baby, we'll be the only ones with the right to touch you like this, understand?"

Savannah nodded at the same time that Colby's large palm brushed against the underside of her breasts, causing a deep moan to come out of her mouth. It had been so long. So freaking long since she'd been touched like this. So long since she'd been with a man, had a man inside of her.

"That's it," Joe murmured, leaning in. His hands gathered her hair at the nape of her neck, tugging gently so that her head arched for him. His mouth descended upon hers, his lips not giving her any time to process or protest. All she could do was open for him. His tongue found hers, stroking sensuously over the appendage, a groan coming out of the back of his throat as he familiarized himself once more with the sweetness and pleasures that Savannah's mouth could bring.

Savannah's teeth nipped at Joe's lower lip, her hand tightening on Colby's arm holding her in place. The fire that had died down in her body was slowly starting to come alive again, the pleasure building at a rapid pace.

"Feisty," Joe growled as Colby gently tugged Savannah's mouth from Joe's, guiding it to his so that he could sample the goods. "Fuck," Joe groaned, licking his lips as he went to work, kissing across Savannah's collarbone. A sigh came from Savannah's mouth a split second before he felt her hands in his hair, tugging out the tie holding the strands back. With that obstruction out of the way, Savannah clutched a handful of his hair, arching her body up against his mouth willingly, giving into him for whatever he and Colby wanted to take.

Releasing her mouth, Colby smirked, gripping Joe's head, guiding his mouth back up to his, kissing the other man firmly. Savannah whimpered at the sight of this, feeling a new wave of wetness between her legs. Turning her head, she nipped at Colby's throat, growling softly when she felt the other man's hand tighten in her hair.

"Fucking minx," Colby cursed playfully, slapping at her ass before Joe pinned her underneath his body.

"I wasn't done," she told the older man, her eyes rolling up to his.

"And I don't give a fuck," he said, a devilish smirk on his face as he leaned down, expertly undoing the front clasp of her bra with his teeth, releasing the fabric that held her delicious mounds together. The moment the air hit her skin, Savannah's body broke out in goosebumps, which he picked up immediately.

"She's cold, dude," he said, smiling wickedly at Colby. The other man nodded, his mouth swooping down to her stomach. His lips landed there, right above her belly button as he started to place slow, open-mouthed kisses on her skin.

"Col…" she whimpered, her hands tangling in his hair, arching her body underneath his ministrations. "Joe.. Please," she begged him, the ache between her legs growing as she moved around restlessly.

"Please what?" he asked, his finger trailing across her nipple, causing Savannah to bit down on her lip to stifle the sounds that wanted to come out of her mouth. "Oh no, Kitten. None of that. None of this being quiet shit. We want to hear you," he said, licking his lips as his mouth came down, swirling over the same nipple that he had just been toying with.

Savannah was gone. So completely gone and they hadn't even gotten inside of her yet. "I'll buy you new ones," was what she heard from Colby's mouth before she heard the rip of her panties as they came off of her body. She barely had time to bite on her lip before she felt her legs being pushed apart, and kisses were being placed slowly, surely on the inside of her thigh. "Colby," she gasped as she felt the familiar touch of his stubble against her lips. "Yes, mama?" he asked, smirking before he licked his way up her slit, the tip of his tongue parting her folds to find her clit. Sucking it into his mouth, he felt her body tighten underneath his movements.

"Delicious," he growled, lapping at her entrance, tasting the juices. He'd never tasted anything sweeter, except maybe Joe.

"Colby," she groaned, her hips arching off the bed, straight into his mouth, and more of this sweet torment. Her hands fisted in the sheets around her, clenching tightly as she fought to hold on to whatever sanity it was.

"Savannah…Fuck, baby," Joe growled, causing her eyes to flutter open, and look up at him. "I need," he groaned, his hand sliding between her legs. Rubbing once, twice up her wet slit, he made sure that his fingers were coated in her juices before placing them against her entrance. "We're going to take this nice and slow," he said, watching as she moved her hips ever so subtly against his fingers. "Fucking tease," he hissed, licking his thick lips as his fingers slowly started to push into her warmth. "Fuck, she's tight," he muttered, his fingers working slowly to loosen her up.

"Joe," she groaned. "That feels… That feels so fucking good," she whispered.

"That's it," Joe moaned. "That's our girl. Just let yourself relax and feel, baby," he told her, his fingers working slowly inside her as Colby's tongue continued to work against her body.

Savannah's eyes moved up to Joe's searching as she moved her hand, placing them at the front of his basketball shorts, right over the hardness that she knew was tenting the fabric there. She gasped, watching as his cock jumped underneath her fingers. "I want to touch you both, too," she said, sliding her hand under his waistband to close around his thick length.

Joe nearly lost it there, a harsh roar escaping from his mouth as he felt his cock jerk back and forth. He let out a string of curses and fought to hold himself back as she continued her sweet assault giving him one of the best handjobs he'd received.

"Colby…Fuck. I need to be inside of her before I cum," he hissed, watching as the other man's mouth slid off of her pussy.

"Her pussy is just as sweet as it was before," Colby smirked, licking his lips. Before he could finish the action, Joe pulled his face towards his, dominating the other man with another forceful kiss, tasting their girlfriend on Colby's lips.

Savannah groaned, one of her hands sliding from around Joe's shaft to find Colby's through the cloth of his boxers. On contact, she watched as he jumped, his eyes going to hers immediately. "Sorry," she whispered, moving her hand, gasping this time as his own hand closed over hers, stopping her.

"Don't you dare," he growled, his eyes narrowing almost like a predator threatening its prey. Savannah loved every single minute of it.

"How about I do something better?" she whispered, getting up her courage once more. "How about I use my mouth instead of my hands?" she asked, causing Colby's pupils to dilate.

"Fuck that. You can suck on him all you like while I fuck this pretty little pussy. It's been four years, babygirl," Joe whispered. "I can't wait anymore," he said before picking her up and placing her on his lap, so that she was straddling his waist. Leaning up, he had easy access to her breasts, so that he could keep his mouth occupied. He watched as Colby took his place alongside his body, on his knees, right next to Savannah.

Colby guided her hand towards his shaft, groaning as her fist covered the expanse of his length. "Kitten," he breathed, causing her to look up at him. "You don't have to do this," he told her, making sure that she understood that they were not forcing her to do anything that she didn't want to do.

"I want to," she told him, licking her lips as she moved her mouth up to lick the head of his shaft. Underneath her, she could feel Joe's hips starting to move, his thick length sliding against her entrance, teasing her feeling her body respond to his and Colby's ministrations. When he plunged into her wet core, she groaned, her tongue snaking out to lick up the underside of Colby's shaft, before she took his head fully into her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop.

She could feel Joe's pace picking up, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she moved up and down on his shaft. Each drive of his body inside hers left her gasping for air, his cock hitting all the right places. Savannah kept her pace on Colby's shaft, sucking slowly then speeding up, teasing him until she felt his hands slid back into her hair, holding her head in place. He took over then, on his own, fucking her mouth slowly, but with firm strokes.

"I'm not going to last long inside you," Joe told her, and she nodded, her mouth coming off of Colby's cock to turn to the side, biting his thigh lightly.

"Do what you need to do," she told him, before Colby guided her mouth back to his body. Swallowing, she took his cock back into her mouth, moving with renewed vigor as she sucked him, trying to match Joe's thrusting inside of her petite body.

"Slow down," Colby murmured, holding her hair back so that he could see her face. "I want to be inside of this perfect body when I come, babydoll," he whispered, pulling her mouth to his for a kiss before she tightened her hand around his shaft once more.

Joe's body was straining as he kept moving in and out of her smaller one. God, she felt so fuckin' good. How the hell did he last four years without being inside this woman? Granted, he had Colby and he loved Colby, but he knew that nothing compared to being inside the warmth of a woman. "I'm going to cum, baby," he groaned, looking at her. "Tell me now if you want me to pull out," he said, looking at her.

"No," she told him, knowing that she was on birth control, and had been since her step-father had been taking advantage of her. "Inside me," she said softly. "I need to feel it," she whispered, before her mouth found Colby's again.

Joe grunted his response, his hips picking up speed again as he bounced her off of his body. Savannah groaned, her body contracting when his thumb found her clit, rubbing small circles around the tiny nub. She whimpered softly, pushing back on his body, before she looked at him. "I'm going to…" she stuttered, her breath hitching as she felt Colby's mouth close over one of her nipples again, sucking hard against the soft nub.

Her body tightened, causing her moan, her eyes rolling in the back of her head before her orgasm washed over her, her body spasming and convulsing underneath Joe's.

"Shit," he groaned, before he pushed up into her, his body releasing, as jet after jet of warm liquid coated Savannah from the inside.

"Fuck," she groaned, stilling as her body spasmed, her breathing heavy. She fought hard to catch her breath, her body on fire from all the feelings and sensations that they were causing within her.

"We're not done with you yet," Colby murmured, nipping at her ear. Swallowing, she smiled, turning her face to look at him.

"I need you inside of me," she whispered against his lips, trying not to laugh as his beard tickled her own lips. Nothing could kill that mood for her right now. Beneath her, Joe shifted, his cock sliding out of her tight entrance, leaving Savannah feeling empty.

Before she had time to protest, she felt herself being pulled towards the edge of the bed, her hips lifting as she found herself on her hands and knees. She could feel Colby moving in behind her, his hands gripping the tanned globes of her ass. With a light slap, he growled, rubbing his cock up and down against her entrance. His hands came to grip her hips, keeping her upright. Fuck, she'd forgotten how creative her men were with their positions when it came to sex.

Colby entered her body in one swift stroke, and wasted no time in getting his pace up, going nice and deep into her body. "Oh god," she moaned, the sound echoing off the walls of their room. She clawed at the sheet underneath her body, pushing back against Colby's hips every time he thrusted forward. Colby's hands closed around her neck lightly, bringing her body up so that he could bite his way down to her shoulder from her ear, making sure to soothe the pain away with licks of his tongue.

Behind him, he could feel Joe's cock pressing against his own body, slowly seeking entrance inside of him. When it was gained, Colby arched, causing his cock to move inside Savannah at a different angle.

"Please," she whimpered, trembling as that tell-tale twitch started in the pit of her stomach, working downwards to her core. "Right there, my ninja," she panted, her body bouncing back against his.

"I love it when you beg," he groaned, hissing as Joe speared his body from behind, the bigger man driving himself in deeper. "It's one of the sexiest things you can do with that mouth of yours," he growled, nipping at her ear, his body practically plastered against hers as he drove in and out of her, again aligning his pace with Joe's.

Looking down, he saw her scars, the ones that had been given to her against her will. The ones she hated so much. Leaning down, his hips still driving into her body, he moved her hair to the side, and pressed his lips to one of the scars. He felt her stiffen underneath him, knowing that she was still uncomfortable, but he merely continued to kiss each one of the scars, running his lips gently against the deformed skin. "So fucking beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "So fucking perfect," he continued. "So fucking ours," he muttered, in a show of affection for the woman that held the absolute half of heart in her hands. The woman that he'd walk through hell and back for. The woman that would never have to know what it was like to be alone and unloved ever again.

"And don't you ever forget it," Joe growled, pushing himself further into Colby as his body tightened. He was close. He was going to cum again, this time inside his other lover.

"Do it," was all Savannah heard before Joe's low moans filled the room, causing her to grow even wetter as Colby pushed in and out of her body.

"Colby," she whispered, her body tingling as that familiar ache settled inside her. "Baby," she moaned. "I..It…I..It aches," she whimpered, biting on her bottom lip as she struggled to not let go. Not yet. Not until she was sure that he was ready.

"Let go, Savannah," he murmured, his voice taking on that edge that let her know that he was on the verge himself. "Let go for me, baby. I want your juices coating my cock. Let me have it," he encouraged, licking his lips as he picked up his pace. He and Joe had always been attuned with Savannah's needs in the bedroom, knowing exactly what it was that their girl needed, and they had never been afraid to give it to her.

With a desperate cry, Savannah's body betrayed her, convulsing around Colby's shaft. She could feel the pure ecstasy of what people talked about when it came to having sex, and having an orgasm, but nothing compared to the feeling of being this close with not one, but two people she loved more than life itself. Her mind could barely comprehend, could barely register Colby's orgasm behind her until she felt the warmth filling her womb once more. She gasped, her face pressing against the pillows of the bed as she let him take over, using her body as he wanted so he could ride out his own pleasure.

"Fuck," he muttered as his body emptied inside of her. A minute passed, and Savannah's body collapsed against the mattress, her breathing hard and labored as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Did we tire you out, Kitten?" Colby whispered, kissing a slow trail up her spine to nip at her ear. He chuckled when she could only nod in response. Colby rolled off of his girlfriend once Joe had moved off of him, both of them looking at her with soft smiles on their faces.

"We'll be right back, baby," Joe whispered, kissing the back of her neck softly. "We're just going to get cleaned up and then we'll be back to help you get cleaned up," he told her. Sure enough, she was left to her own devices for all of two minutes before the two of them came back into the bedroom.

"Here you go," Colby said, sitting down next to her on the bed. Easing her legs apart, he gently cleaned the inside of her thighs, removing any mess that they'd made.

"Now, get comfortable," Joe told her, winking at her. "And no clothes, babygirl," he said as he watched her crawl under the covers. The blush that crept over her skin at his comment did wonders to contrast against the white of the bed sheets.

She nodded, her head resting comfortably to the side as she curled up. "Hey guys?" she called softly. Sitting up, she clutched the sheet against her body so that the fabric was keeping her nakedness partially hidden from view.

"I was afraid to say this four years ago," she told them, taking a deep breath. "But I'm not anymore," she said. "I..I love you. Both," she told them, her eyes dropping to the bed in front of her, not wanting to see their reactions.

She felt the bed dip next to her a few seconds later, and felt slender fingers tipping her head back up. "I've waited four years to hear those damned words come out of your mouth," Joe told her, his grey eyes locking onto her green ones. "Look at me and say it again," he told her.

"I love you," she said softly, not breaking eye contact with the Samoan god in front of her. The corners of Joe's mouth turned up into a smile, and he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers tenderly, slowly.

"I love you too, babygirl," he whispered, cupping her chin as he kissed her again. When he pulled away, he smiled indulgently towards her.

"I thought you'd never say them," Colby said quietly, looking at her. The look on his face was a mix of awe and bittersweet. "I love you too," he murmured, his gaze on her the epitome of intense.

"Why would I not, My Ninja?" she asked, reaching out to stroke across his bearded chin. "You'd have to know that there isn't another girl in this entire world that's as crazy about you as I am," she told him.

"I know. Trust me, I know," he said wryly. "It's just that I've acted like such an infinite jerk the past month towards you. This past week and a half notwithstanding," he told her.

"That's…not something that you need to worry about," she told him. "We've all done things and said things that have not been the best," she explained. "All three of us. The thing that we need to do now is to make sure that we move forward," she told him. "And moving on, is me making sure that from now on, you and Joe are aware that there is absolutely no other man for me in this world and the next. Most people are lucky to find that one person that completes them, that makes them happy beyond all understanding. Someone that they can call their other half. Their better half," she said. "I consider myself rare and fortunate that I not only have one person I can say that about, but I have two…" She paused, biting on her lower lip as her smile crept up her face again. "So yeah, Colby Jonathan Lopez," she said. "I am madly in love with you, and nothing or no one is going to change that," she told him.

**-TJ & Nattie's Room-**

TJ stared at the ceiling of the hotel room he was sharing with Nattie. The clock on their bedside table read 4:13AM, and yet, here he was, completely devoid of sleep in his system. His mind was too occupied with the events of tonight. After he'd left Savannah's room, he'd met up with David and Matt, and that was when David had dropped the next part of their plan on him.

**-Flashback to Earlier That Night-**

"So, you're sure that this is going to work?" TJ asked as he looked around the room towards Matt and David. "I mean, I talked to the other two, and they're in, but they're hesitant. They don't want to get caught with this. It would damage their careers…However, Savannah is a very tempting piece to the two of them, so they can't say no."

"Yes, think about it," David said. "If we're going to have any chance of getting near Savannah, we're going to have to separate her from her two bodyguards," he said, a low growl coming out of his mouth. "And the only way to do that right now, in these conditions, is to make sure that they are out with injuries. And in order for them to be out with injuries," he reasoned, as if he was talking to five-year-olds. "Is to injure them," David said.

"So the first thing is that you're going to have to sit down with creative," David said, looking at Matt. "And plant the little bug in their ears about turning your real life break up with the two of you, into a storyline," he said. "It's been four years, so you can easily say that whatever happened is in the past and you know that if they want to keep their jobs, they're going to go through with whatever Stephanie wants them to do... The point of the game is to take them out. Which is why, you're going to talk to Stephanie and ask her to put you into a no-holes barred handicap match with them. It will be Joe Anao'i and Colby Lopez vs. Evan Bourne, Jack Swagger, and Zack Ryder…"

David cleared his throat after a minute's pause, looking at TJ and Matt. "Oh, and one last thing. She needs to be there. Savannah needs to be at ringside as this entire thing goes down. I promised her that I would destroy everyone that she cared about, and I will always make good on my promises where she is concerned…"

**A/N: So, there you have it. What did you guys think? A couple things I liked about this chapter, was of course, how sweet Joe and Colby were being to Savannah. I know a girl can be so insecure about so many things with her body, but to see them not care, and to show her that they didn't care was amazing. And what's going on with Ambrose and Nattie? And now we see what Phase 2 of David's plan is. What do y'all think about that? Please read and review. Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Gripes? I'd like to hear them all. -Savannah**


	11. Rest In Peace

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for about a week. Things have been kind of hectic over here and I've had a good time deciding the direction of where I wanted this chapter to go. Once I started writing however, lots of things came out. So while I haven't updated in a week or so, you guys have an extremely big update with the new chapter! There's so much going on in this chapter that would make any Shield Girl proud! And yes, like I said, I will –ALWAYS- be a Shield girl. Don't like it? Don't read! **** I hope you guys enjoy. I had tons of fun writing this! Now, I can put MzDoodlesAuntie out of her misery and post this! As always, I appreciate every single read, review, like, alert and favorites! I am in awe of how many of you like this story! It's truly a joy to write! **

**One quick thing: In this chapter, I've mainly used everyone's real names instead of their ring names, with the exception of a few select people. The Matt that is being referred to for most of the chapter, unless specified, is Evan Bourne. Zack Ryder is also a part of this chapter, and since his name is also Matt, I didn't want to confuse you guys, so I've strictly referred to him as Zack, or Ryder.**

**Happy Reading!**  
**-Savannah Webber**

Savannah walked back into the hotel that they were staying with Nattie next to her, both of them holding a few bags in each hand. They'd had a few hours today to their own before RAW was being taped tonight. They'd spent the morning doing some publicity rounds, going to interviews and an appearance on a morning show. Being in Seattle, it gave them the opportunity to score some new notches in their retail therapy sport, so after their work was done, the girls decided it was time to play.

They moved towards the elevator, sunglasses pulled tight over their faces hoping that no one would notice them as they walked through the semi-crowded lobby. It was a little around the time of checkout for this hotel and people were coming down in swarms. Savannah was finally starting to come to terms with the new fast-paced nature of her life since working for the WWE. She'd gone through four different cities in the past two weeks, and it wasn't ending there. In fact, from the looks of her itinerary, it was full steam ahead with her going international at the end of the month, venturing into Canada, before coming back for a quick break and a few shows in the US before flying to Japan.

That was what she was most excited about. She'd never been there, and the prospect of going to such a place was overwhelming in the good way. These were the things that she needed to force herself to focus on or else she'd end up doing something stupid like quitting the job that was getting to be one of the most enjoyable and important parts of her life. In truth, when she'd talked to her father about taking this job, she'd been over the moon when he'd agreed that she could go ahead with it. She'd sworn that she was getting to do what she always did, which was travel the world, taking in the sights that most people wished that they could see in their lifetime.

That dream… That ambition... That excitement had come to a crashing halt just over a week ago when she'd come face to face with one of the very few people that could pull that out from under her without so much as trying.

**-Flashback-**

Savannah walked out of her dressing room, smoothing down the front of her black dress. It was one of the most adorable things that she'd ever worn during her time on the show. It was a little outside the range of her normal somewhat conservative attire, but that was one of the reasons that she liked it. It was nice to be daring sometimes, to mix things up. That was exactly what this little number did.

It was a simple enough shirt dress, or so it looked with the sleeves going just a few inches past her shoulders. The end of the dress happened at an inch before her midthigh, leaving her black, five and a half inch heels to do the rest of the job of showcasing her legs, which for a woman of her lack of height was no small feat. The front of the dress was where all innocence and some modesty was gone. The stylist had left the buttons down to her waist, except for the last two, undone, which showcased her pert, and very real cleavage that lay underneath, pushed up by a black, lace bra. With her hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail that had been teased, she looked like a classier version of Kim Kardashian, with all real parts, of course. Oh, and the best part, probably the part that made her laugh, was that she'd managed to confiscate a pair of Colby's gloves, that he wore to the ring. She'd cut the tops of the finger compartments off, and slipped them on.

"You look like you're going to be the fourth member of your boyfriend's faction," Cody said with a grin as he walked past, watching Savannah with a low whistle. Grinning, the brunette looked up from the paper that she'd been going over, and rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, not happening," she informed him. "They want me near the ring just as much as my father does," she said, knowing that Colby and Joe were in no way anxious to expose her to any kind of injury that would result from her being in the middle of the action. Like her father, it was completely okay for them to go out and hurt themselves, but not her. Double standard at its finest, but there was not much she wanted to do about it at the moment. "Besides," she grinned. "No one wants to lose an eye being kicked in the face with these," she told him, pointing down to her sky-high stilettos.

"True enough," he laughed. "I'll catch you later for the interview," he said. "I need to go get into my makeup," he told her with a grimace. It was no secret that the WWE's creative team had been fucking with a hell of a lot of people recently, Cody Runnels being the newest casualty with his new Stardust gimmick. In truth, Savannah had to stop herself from cringing, then bursting into laughter when he'd made his debut. But, she'd been lucky to find out that he hadn't planned on the Stardust idea, and it was not like he could say no to the higher ups at this point, so he just went with it. It was the things that everyone did to stay relevant within the company these days.

Savannah waved and continued walking, deciding that catering was where she needed to be at the moment. Rounding the corner, she walked into Danielle Moinet, someone who she found to be one of the most annoying people to grace this Earth. "Can I help you?" she asked, looking at the other woman politely when she tried to move past and Danielle blocked her path. Surely, this was not happening now, not in this public place. She was not going to suffer a confrontation with "Summer Rae" of all people.

"You need to stay away from Matt," Summer said quietly, her tone coming off as if she was whining instead of threatening. "You know… Zack," she clarified when Savannah gave her the most blank of stares.

"Excuse me?" Savannah asked, her jaw dropping as she heard the other woman's request. "I can assure you that I do not spend my time around Matthew Cardona," she told the blonde, a sigh leaving her lips. "I mean really Danielle? What's this about? Everyone in the damned company and their mothers is aware that I'm in a relationship with Colby Lopez and Joe Anao'I," she told the other woman, cringing at how that sounded. She and the boys had made no bones about not hiding their relationship, and it had been fine with most people. Those that it hadn't been fine with were few, and were narrowed down to the Divas that were jealous that they weren't getting a piece of the fine ass boys from The Shield.

"I saw a picture of you on his phone," she said, looking at the younger woman. "And it just… I don't know," she said, flipping her blonde hair. "If there's nothing going on, then why would he have a picture of you on his phone?" she asked.

"Maybe you should ask him where he got it from? It's easy for someone to find things from the Internet," she told the other woman, not wanting to think too hard about why there was a picture of her on someone else's phone, or what was in that picture. "We travel in the same circles. Someone could have sent it to him, because I can promise you, he hasn't been in my vicinity in quite some time," Savannah told the other woman. "The Superstars that I interview are top-tier, so he has no reason to be near me," Savannah snipped, getting the jab in before she could stop herself. Turning, she went to go walk away from the blonde, when she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back. Spinning around, she came face to face with Danielle once more, only to lose her concentration when Danielle reached out, pulling on the front of her dress hard enough to rip it down the front. Savannah gasped, mortified that she was now standing there with her bra hanging out of her dress. She turned, running off, needing to get back into her locker room. She heard the sound of low-pitched wolf-whistles, and cat calls coming from in front of her before she found herself unable to move. Cringing, she turned around, to see who it was. Great, she thought to herself, coming face to face with Jack Swagger, and Zack Ryder.

"May…May I pass please?" she whispered, her hands covering the front of her body, trying to shield herself from being seen.

"What's your rush?" Swagger asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Savannah stared at the floor, her heart racing as she panicked.

"I'd like to get back to my locker room, so that I can get changed for the taping in a little bit," she told them, controlling the shaking in her voice.

"You mean… You want to get back to Lopez and Anao'I so that you can screw them," Ryder corrected, feeling awfully proud of himself for that comeback.

"You know," Swagger continued. "I don't get it. I don't get what you see in them. One is a freak, that can't even dress properly. I mean, what? He couldn't decide which half of the Oreo he wanted to be so he chose both?" he cackled, causing Savannah to growl.

"Oh, look," Ryder said with a grin. "She's getting upset… I bet we can put that aggression to some use, just you and me," he taunted, eying her up and down. He reached out, grabbing her hand to move it from its position against her body when he immediately gasped in pain. Looking down, he found a hand, belonging to a tattooed arm, gripping his wrist tightly, pulling it away from Savannah's body. Turning, he came face to face with the pissed off Samoan.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Joe hissed through clenched teeth, before his other hand closed around Ryder's throat, lifting the smaller man up into the air, watching as Ryder kicked his legs underneath him, trying to gain some sort of footing under the air he was grappling with. Swagger moved to intervene, only to be punched hard the face by Colby. Glaring down at the two-toned ninja, he raised his hand to his lip, feeling the blood there.

"Come near her again, and I'll make sure that your ass gets sent to TNA," Colby taunted, his eyes turning to pure black slits. "You won't have a job here anymore, motherfucker," he threatened, pulling back and punching him again, watching as the bigger man staggered back slightly.

"Stop it right now!" the shrill and every annoying voice of Paul Heyman came from behind them. Savannah whirled around to find one of the brand's producers staring at them, looking red in the face; so red that Savannah would put money that he'd pop soon enough.

"Here, baby," Colby whispered in Savannah's ear right before she felt the familiar fabric of his hoodie being slipped onto her body. He turned her around to face him, and smiled gently as he zipped up the front, shielding her from any and all further prying eyes.

"These fuckers were assaulting my girl," Joe growled, getting in Heyman's face, staring down the man like he was waiting for him to disintegrate underneath his gaze. Heyman for all his worth, didn't seem perturbed by it, resorting to staring off Joe, even from his lack of height on the Samoan superstar.

"Joe, you can't blame them for these things. It's been a while for them, and she's running around here dressed like that," he said calmly, looking at Savannah's ripped outfit, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

"Excuse me?" Savannah asked, looking at Heyman, her eyes flashing with the fury that she felt. "I didn't walk around like this. This dumbass's bitch has it in her head that he and I are screwing," she shrieked, pointing to Ryder. "And she took it upon herself to rearrange my damned clothes," she growled, fighting against Colby's hold to lunge for the producer.

"Easy," Colby murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly so that she couldn't move. "He's not worth it, babe," he explained in her ear so that only she could hear them.

"This isn't over," Paul warned before he turned, almost colliding with another body. "Sorry man," he said, "Let's get back to your meeting," he said, before glancing back.

"Let's go," Colby said, rubbing his palm across Joe's shoulders, trying to calm his lover down. The Samoan stared at Heyman's retreating back once more before turning to Colby with a nod. Wrapping his arm around Savannah, both men started to lead her away, stopping when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Savannah… You look good. It's nice to see you again. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future," Matt said, smirking before he followed Heyman into his office.

**-End Flashback-**

"Okay, so we're going to go put these up, and then we're meeting everyone for lunch?" Nattie asked, checking the time on her phone."

"That's what they told me," Savannah said, looking at the numbers as the elevator slowly came down. "So, I'm just going to go with it," the brunette murmured.

"Great, because I am starving. Skipping breakfast to do that interview was not our best decision," Nattie laughed, wondering where TJ was. She hadn't seen him all morning; hadn't heard from him. When she'd gone to bed last night, he'd texted her and told her that he'd wanted to get in an extra session in the hotel's gym, and not to wait up for her. She didn't get it. It wasn't like he had something to prove in the company. His place was solidified. He spent his time volleying back and forth between NXT and the Main Roster's antics, which for a person would be heaven, considering you weren't tied to seeing the same people all the time and spending your time in the same atmosphere.

"I hear ya," Savannah muttered, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts as the elevator doors opened. Stepping aside, both women ducked their head, giving the off-loading passengers a time to exit before they stepped in, hitting the close door button before anyone else could get on.

"I'm so glad that Joe and Colby finally convinced you to move in with them," Natalya grinned, referring to the fact that Savannah was no longer in a hotel room on her own. When the two men had found out about the visitor that Savannah had gotten when she was out, they had been livid. They said that this was now personal and had informed Savannah that there was no way in hell that she was going to be staying on her own anymore, with this dumbass, wherever he was, running about. All explanations aside, Savannah was having a hard time convincing herself that it wasn't nice being so close to them most of the time. They'd settled into a routine when sharing a hotel room, and it had made saying goodnight each time so much more easier. Not to mention the fact that she often awoke wrapped up between two of the most gorgeous men on Planet Earth. She was lucky and she knew it. She was extremely grateful to have them, and had made a point of letting them know that almost every single day.

Natalya's phone beeped, and she stopped as she stepped out of the elevator, holding it up to her ear. "Hello, Alan," she said with a smile. "No, I just got done with some shopping with Savannah. What was it that you needed?" she asked. There was a pause then as she listened to the other man's words. "Oh yes. We can do that," she said, glancing at Savannah with a frown on her face. "Yes, we'll see you soon," she said as she hung up. "Alan wants to see us in his office. We need to head over to the arena. Looks like lunch is going to have to wait," she said, tossing a granola bar at her best friend, taking one for herself as well. "You can text the boys on the way there," she said as she walked out with the other woman, letting the door to her room slam shut behind her.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

"So… This is interesting," Savannah murmured as she sat inside of Alan Grisham's office, on Joe's lap of all things. Apparently, she and Nattie hadn't been the only ones that the head creative writer wanted to speak to. Colby had gotten a call that he, Joe and Jon were needed in the office as well. "We've been called into the head-master's office," she quipped, causing the boys to laugh. Next to her, Nattie sat, with Jon sitting off of side of the chair that she was occupying.

"I told you guys having sex in public was bad," Natalya teased with a laugh, causing Colby to roll his eyes. When his mouth opened to respond, he immediately shut it, when the door to the office swung open with Stephanie and Alan walking in.

"Gentlemen, ladies," she said, taking a seat on the other side of the desk. "I'll make this brief," she said. "Heyman came to me about some issues that you guys seemed to be having with two of his clients backstage recently," she said, recalling how irate the beady-eyed man had been during their conversation. "Now, he thinks that the two of you were being unfair," she said, looking at them, with a roll of her eyes. "And apparently went to creative," she said, gesturing to Alan. "And talked them into making it into a storyline. So, here we are," she said, gesturing to the scene in front of them. "Now, this is not the first time that feuds and storylines have come about as a result of real life events, and I doubt that this will be the last, so hear me out," she said.

"Heyman is asking for a three on two handicap match between his clients, and yourself," she said, looking at Colby and Joe. "What he didn't think through was the possibility of you two demolishing Matthew Korklan on his first night back," she said, looking at Savannah. "Now, I don't want you to worry," she said. "Matt has been given express orders from Paul to stay away from you, and he knows that he will be watched to make sure that he complies," she said, looking at Savannah who nodded, looking at the boys.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, biting her lip as she played with her hands.

"Why are you sorry?" Joe asked, taking her hands and squeezing them. "This is a good thing. We get to settle this once and for all, in a legal way that enables us to beat the hell out of…" he said, catching himself as he noticed Stephanie looking at the two of them intently.

"This is not a problem, Kitten," Colby said, watching her. "We can take them," he said, glancing at Stephanie.

"And to make it easier, I'm going to make this a "No Disqualification, No Count-Outs, No Holes Barred Match," she said, beaming at them, as the three men exchanged a look of glee on their faces. Shit was going to go down. "Jon… You're not legally in this match, but I don't expect them to play fair, so please, by all means, do what you need to do," she said, pulling out the paperwork for the match, glancing over at it.

"Okay," Nattie said slowly. "I get this match, but why am I here?" she asked, glancing at the Principal Owner.

"Well," Stephanie said. "It comes into why Savannah is here," she said. "Part of Heyman's stipulation, and we are aware that this is solely Matt talking," she said, glancing at Savannah. "Is that she sit at ringside, to watch the match, so we're going to have her be doing commentary, with King and the others. Natalya, we'd like you to join her, to make sure that no stunts gets pulled," Stephanie said, causing the Canadian diva to smile, an evil edge to her lips coming out.

"Of course," she said, squeezing Savannah's hand.

"I promise you that she will not get hurt," Stephanie said, watching as Joe exchanged looks with Colby. "I have no desire to get my head ripped off by three people if something should happen," she said, referring to Savannah's father. "The men are not allowed to hit the divas, and that is something that won't ever change in this company," she said, knowing that sometimes the Divas would interfere in the Superstars' matches, but never vice versa.

"Watch her!" Joe snarled, looking at Jon and Nattie who nodded, exchanging a smile between the two of them.

"Good, now that the big guy has spoken," Stephanie said. "You all should know that the match is going to be in the Main Event spot at tomorrow night's taping of Raw," she told them with a nod, Colby's eyes lighting up just a little at the prospect of getting his hands on these fuckers this soon.

**-The Next Evening-**

"Okay, so you're going to go out there," Natalya said. "And we're going to be ringside, doing the commentary. You're not going to be anywhere near that ring, right?" she asked, looking on at her best friend with concern as she laced up her boots. Tonight was the night that they would get this show on the road. If it was an ass-kicking that Matt wanted, by hell he was going to get one, one way or another.

"No," Savannah said with a nod. "Only at the beginning when the guys are out there and at the end. I don't want to be anywhere near him," she said, trying to calm her racing heart.

"And you won't be," Joe murmured, cupping her jaw in his hands and turning her face up to look at him. "There's no reason for you to be in that ring, and fighting. We know you can, but you have no reason to be. Let us take care of this," he said, looking at Colby and Jon, who would be ringside. Colby and him had agreed to this handicap match because in some small way they wanted to get their damned hands on Matt for what he'd done to Savannah during their time together, and this was happening to be the only legal way for them to hurt him.

"If he tries anything. If he jumps script, I'll be right there," Jon muttered, flexing his arms, trying to loosen up his muscles. All three men were decked out in head to toe in their Shield gear, and looked as menacing as ever.

"Right," Colby said as he pulled on his gloves. He took a moment to clear his head, focusing on what was going to happen in a few minutes. Looking at his girlfriend's face, he let a small smile tug on the corners of his lips. "One sec," he muttered, before he turned, grabbed Savannah gently by the hips. Pushing her back gently, he guided her so that she was now backed into the corner of the room, so that they could have a private moment. Hearing Joe chuckle behind him, he knew that the big Samoan had followed them as well.

"So, a guy's curious on what your entrance is," Colby said, wiggling his brows. Grinning he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. A smile of delight warmed his face when she wrapped her arms around his neck, having to stand a bit on her toes to reach. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he felt her lean in, before her lips brushed against his Adam's Apple.

"Well, a guy will have to be curious for another ten minutes," she said with a laugh as she looked up at him. Savannah had chosen to do a few things a bit differently this time around. From everything to her outfit, and the entrance she'd chosen to construct, she wanted to enjoy this one night of being out in the center stage spotlight, as opposed to always being backstage. She'd chosen to wear a pair of tight black jeans, heels and a white strapless top with silver detailing. After her last backstage debacle that resulted in the wardrobe malfunction of the century, she'd made sure that she placed extra tape and supports to hold up her shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the ends curled to add some volume to the locks.

"Seriously though, guys," she said as she turned out to face them, reaching for Joe's wrapped hands, before giving it a squeeze. "Don't get yourselves hurt out there tonight," she warned, not wanting to think about her men getting injured. Of course, she knew it was fruitless. They always came out of their matches with some sort of bump or bruise. It was the nature of the beast, but there was just something about a match like this that had her worried. No holes barred meant that anything was game. Anything goes, and there wasn't a limit on what could be used as a weapon in this kind of competition.

"Yes, ma'am, Ms. Calaway, ma'am," Colby quipped looking at his girlfriend with a wink as he grabbed two water bottles from a nearby cooler. Looking at Joe and Jon, he took another deep breath before turning back to Savannah. "Kiss for good luck?" he asked, his grin so devious and seductive at the same time that Savannah didn't know which one to go with.

"Of course," she said with a nod, almost beaming at him as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in the softest, most pleasant of kisses that left her nibbling on his bottom lip for a moment before she pulled away. Smiling, she reached up, wiping away the stain of lipgloss that coated his lips now. "A ninja with lipgloss doesn't seem…appropriate," she grinned before turning to Joe.

"Promise me you won't kill him," she told her other love. "I don't think myself, or the world is ready to witness a murder on live television," she explained with a nod, causing Joe to smile innocently, a smile that Savannah knew was anything BUT innocent. "Don't start with me, Anao'I," she told him, holding a finger out and wagging it. She wasn't sure that she was being taken seriously; if she could even take herself seriously right now, because her lips were already twitching on the verge of absolute laughter. "Your charm ain't gonna work on me, mister," she smirked, wrapping her arms around him now.

"Fine, fine," Joe said, trying in vain to hide his escaping laughter. "You know, you never let me have any fun in that ring," he told her. He knew that it was quite the opposite. Savannah never had a problem with what they did in the ring, except that sometimes, their flirting with Renee made her uncomfortable. She'd never said anything to either him or Colby in the almost month and a half that they were together, but they could gather as much from how she always went quiet when they had a segment with Renee. That was an issue that Joe was sure was going to come up in the future, but for the time being, Savannah was quiet about it, and so he was going to let it slide. They had bigger things to deal with right now, anyways, in his humble opinion.

"I'll remember that the next time you decide to play Jesus and take the beating of your life," she said, rolling her eyes at him as she recalled one of the more recent Pay-Per-Views that they'd done, where "The Shield" had faced off against Evolution and won.

"Colby, your woman doesn't want you looking like Jesus anymore, buddy," Jon quipped, having overhead their conversation. "Time for a haircut, dude," he laughed, before Colby pelted him with one of the water bottles that he was holding. "You missed, bitch!" Jon taunted after he'd easily ducked out of the way of the flying bottle.

"Dude! Fuck off!" Colby said, flipping him off. "I know for a fact that she likes the hair," he said with a scoff in Jon's direction.

"Don't get me started on him," Savannah glowered, looking at Jon with her face set in a look that was stern. "Would it be too much for him to stay on the damned ground? I'm pretty sure that even though you want to be a Pegasus, you haven't magically grown wings overnight, babe," she said, staring at Colby now who merely shrugged in her direction.

Savannah opened her mouth to say something else, but the loud knock on the door cut her off.

"Guys, you need to start heading up to the third floor," someone from outside the door called, signaling that the men needed to get out of here and to their positions up top so that their entrance through the crowd could be made. It was the one thing that amused Savannah because of the paradox of it all. It was one of the most interactive entrances that she'd ever recalled seeing, being that it was as live as it could get, but yet she always listened to the guys claim that they'd gotten molested with women grabbing them all over as they walked. Not that she could blame the women. Her men were irresistible after all.

"That would be your cue to get going," Savannah said, going quiet for a moment as she thought about what was going to be the outcome of this match. Neither one of the boys, nor Jon had told her what was to be the outcome. She wasn't sure that there was actually a set outcome for this match. It would just be decided on the fly. Plus, even if there was one, she didn't trust that Matt wouldn't find a way to fuck it up.

"We'll see you ringside," Joe said, stroking a hand over her cheek before turning and walking out the door.

"And don't get too used to it," Colby said. "It's not going to happen again for another century," he teased, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We love you Kitten," he said, before he followed Jon out the door as well.

"Well, let's go," Nattie said, having put on her duster, and secured it on the front. She was praying that if Matt was anywhere near as smart as he had always claimed to be, he wouldn't try any sort of shit tonight. Not when there was so many people watching. "So what did you choose for your entrance music, anyways?" she asked as they walked down the hallway towards the opening of the stage that led out to the entrance ramp.

Savannah merely laughed, not saying anything else. She was hoping that what she'd chosen wasn't too much of a cheesy song that no one liked. It suited her, and it was one of her favorite songs, both the English and Spanish versions, and that was saying something. She often found that Spanish speaking songs that had been converted into English in order to be mainstreamed were too cliché for her, but this was her exception.

"I'll see you out there," Savannah grinned, slapping her best friend lightly on the arm as she heard the opening notes of Natalya's entrance video. She smiled and watched on a nearby television that had been mounted on the walls, as her friend walked out. Next it was time for her boys to come out. Grinning, she kept her eyes glued to the television as the opening of The Shield's entrance hit, and watched as her now wet men made their way through the crowds and to the ring, hopping the barricade easily.

"Evan… Evan, you really didn't think that we wouldn't come out here without any kind of back up, did you?" Joe asked, a few seconds after their music cut. "So, that's why, I'll give you a minute to reconsider and hop yo' washed out ass out of the arena. No one will mind, trust me," he said, giving Jon the mic as the two of them exchanged a laugh.

"It is not what's best…for business…" Jon hissed. "For them to be out here by themselves," he finished, and Savannah grinned at the use of the WWE's catchphrase coming out of the Lunatic Fringe's mouth.

"This isn't your fight, Ambrose," Matt said, and Savannah rolled her eyes, knowing that it was just like him to focus on technicalities when the odds were not in his favor.

"You see… That. That is where you are wrong, my…friend…" Jon scathed. "You see, these two gentlemen here just happens to be my two best friends, and… Savannah…. Savannah is just too damned sweet for her own good. Ain't nobody gonna hurt that little lady and get away with it," he said, re-gripping the mic between his fingers. "However…I'm just out here to make sure that you sons of…" He was smart enough to cut himself off, taking a deep breath to leash in his anger. "To make sure that you and your upstanding group of monkeys there play fair," Jon finished, handing the mic to Colby before he climbed onto the apron to stand, eying Ryder from across the ring.

"It must truly be sad to be you," Colby said, looking at Matt. "I couldn't imagine being in your shoes. The big comeback, the big return of Evan Bourne," the two-toned ninja murmured flourishing his hands in front of him as if he were picturing those words. "With as many mistakes as you've made these past few weeks, it's going to be a wasted comeback because when we're done with you, we're going to be sending your ass right back out that door," he snarled, before dropping the mic.

"Gentlemen…" Matt said, with a laugh. "As much as I would love to sit here and chit-chat with you three idiots all night," he murmured, grinning at the audience who booed so loud that he could barely hear himself. "But we have a match to get to, and it seems that the match cannot get started, because we are missing one very important person," he murmured, glancing at the empty office chair next to Nattie's at the announcer's booth. "Is she too afraid to come out?" Matt taunted before he found Colby in his face, mouthing that he didn't have any right to say her name. To even think about her.

"Savannah, baby. Come on out here so we can put this dumbass out of his misery," Joe cooed, his eyes going to the entrance ramp, as he knew that would be Savannah's cue to come out.

Taking a deep breath, Savannah blocked everything out as her music hit.

**_"Girl I like the way you move. Come and show me what to do. People tell me that you want me_**  
**_Girl you got nothing to lose. I can't wait no more. Ya no puedo mas. I can't wait no more. Ya no puedo mas. I wanna be contigo. And live contigo, and dance contigo. Para have contigo una noche loca. Y besar tu boca. I wanna be contigo. And live contigo, and dance contigo. Para have contigo una noche loca. Y besar tu boca."_**

Biting her lip, she walked out to the top of the ramp as the arena lit up with cheers. She smiled and waved to a few of the fans lining both sides of the ramp, before she looked straight ahead, her eyes focusing on Joe and Colby. Raising her hand, she waved to the crowds, going off to the side to hug one of the younger fans before she looked up into the stands, waving at everyone, without getting too close to the ring. As soon as she did that, chants of "Sassy!" erupted, causing her to burst into a good-natured laughter. "Sassy" was the affectionate nickname that her "Followers" had given her because of the way she interacted with people she interviewed. She was never afraid to speak her mind, and could dish it out to the Superstars as well as she got it. Docile was something that she hardly ever was, and such a personality had gone over well with the fans. Continuing towards the ring, she grinned and danced a little, shaking her hips to the beat of the music while mouthing the words and pointing to the crowd and then at Joe and Colby, who were clapping and wolf-whistling at her.

Walking near the outskirts of the ring, she smiled at Joe who was leaning against the top rope, with his arms crossed in front of him grinning at her. Smirking, she blew him a kiss as Colby jumped down from the turnbuckle to walk over, taking her hand. Smiling, she stopped walking for a second to touch his face, her eyes connecting with his, showing all the love she had for him. "Hey Colby! I'ma steal your girlfriend!" someone from the floor seats shouted, causing Colby to turn and growl menacingly at the teenager that had said it. Shaking her head, Savannah looped her arm around Colby's holding onto him as he walked her over to the announcer's table. Savannah waved at Jon as they walked by, earning a wink from the other man, and smiled as Joe followed them, walking around the inside of the ring in the direction that they went, his grey eyes never moving from her form. Colby made sure that she was settled, getting her headset on properly before he pressed a kiss to her temple and slid back into the ring.

"Now, we can finally get this started," Matthew said, as he rolled his eyes as he dropped the mic, looking at the referee to ring the bell.

"Not quite," Joe muttered. "We have one more person that is going to need to be out here," he said, as his eyes focused on the top of the ramp. The entire arena went silent for a two count as all eyes focused on the entryway.

"You dared threaten her…" Was heard throughout the arena, the voice distorted, before the entire place went dark. A breath of time later, the entire arena went dark, and the familiar sounds of a bell tolling and the beginning of "Rest in Peace" starting to play. Savannah smiled and stood up from her seat, her eyes going to the ramp, where her father emerged, trench coat and all. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the pyro effects erupted around him as he slowly made his way down the ramp.

Savannah's eyes glanced over at the ring to see that Matt had gone a little pale, and Ryder seemed to be like a fish out of water, looking around as if trying to predict where Taker was going to end up. She watched as her father approached, not knowing if he was going to break character or not, and was delighted when he removed his trenchcoat, and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled before he turned and pointed at the three men standing in the ring. Joe, Colby and Jon nodded, before Mark dragged his finger across his throat, and pointed to Matt and his buddies, signaling the need for the boys to finish him.

Joe chuckled and turned back to the ring, not at all surprised when Mark took his place next to the ring next to them. In truth, they'd planned to have him there, but they didn't want to tell Savannah. They knew that she would be delighted at having her father there, as it would be an extra sense of security with them in case something should go wrong. Plus, Joe knew that Savannah had to love the way that Swagger and his boys seemed to be close to shitting in their pants right now. None of them had ever won against Taker, and they were well aware of what damage he could do.

"Oh, the crowd is going nuts!" Michael Cole said from next to her. "Can you believe it? The Undertaker has made his return to the WWE after being out since Wrestlemania with an injury!" Savannah stood up and grinned, clapping for her father as the crowd continued before sitting down again.

"Now, Savannah. Did you know that this was going to happen?" Jerry Lawler asked from his spot next to John.

"No," she said with a smile. "I'm just as surprised as you. I wasn't aware that he was even here tonight. There was no mention of it backstage," she said, telling them the truth. He'd not mentioned to her his intent to come back for this particular show, and in their run-through of the sequence of events for the show, it had never been brought up by management.

"The best kept secret in the history of Raw, apparently," Layfield joked as he turned his attention back to the ring.

The bell rang, with Colby and Ryder locking up in the center of the ring. Colby pushed him away, before turning to look at the crowd with the look of "Really, bitch?" written on his face before he ran forward, clotheslining Ryder to the floor. Jumping on the other man's back, Colby flipped him around, before landing punch after punch to his face. The crowd went wild, yelling and cheering for the Hounds as Ryder moved to shield his face, trying to block Colby from making contact. The crowd counted loudly with each blow that Colby landed, getting up to the number eight before the referee finally threatened Colby, causing him to let go of Ryder, backing away enough to give the smaller man some time to catch his breath, or so it seemed before Colby climbed to the top rope. Grinning, he winked at Savannah before he flipped backwards off the top rope, landing across Ryder's body, causing the smaller man to howl in pain. Colby jumped off of him, grinning as he dragged Ryder's body to the ropes, letting his head and shoulders hang off the apron. Smirking to Joe, he tagged his lover in, watching as Joe Samoan Drop-Kicked Ryder in the neck and upper head off the side of the ring.

When Ryder's body rolled away towards his corner of the ring, Matt was quick to tag himself in, rushing at Joe, jumping on the other man, as Joe grabbed him by the skull and bounced his head off the nearest turnbuckle. "You think it's funny to hit on a woman?" he hissed in the other's ear, intent on letting him know that he was aware of what had been done to Savannah. Pushing him into the turnbuckle again, Joe jumped onto the second rope, cornering him, before he started landing blows to his face. The crowd joined in the counting again, going wild as Joe grinned at them, his long hair falling into his face. Grabbing Matt by the arm, he swung him around and across the ring, so that he would bounce back against the ropes, which would whip his body back towards Joe due to the high impact momentum. On the way back, he Superman punched him, making sure Matt's skull landed firmly into the floor.

Swagger ducked under the middle rope as Joe went to stomp on Matt's back, but found himself staggering back as Colby hopped over the top rope from his corner and launched himself through the air towards the giant, easily taking care of the distraction. Matt had used that distraction to roll himself out of the ring, wiping his brow as he caught his breath. Glancing at the announce table, he walked over and started to pull the top off of it. Savannah swallowed, backing away from him as Nattie got in front of her, her shoulders squared. Matt moved to take a step closer before a large, cold hand closed over the back of his neck, bringing him a few feet in the air, before he was slammed down into the cold floor face-first. Lifted back up again, this time, he found his eyes facing The Undertaker's. "You don't come near her," he said, mouthing the words clearly to the other man before he dragged him over, and draped his body around the post of the ring. Colby, who had been watching this entire scene, ran a hand over his hair in a show of frustration at how close Matt had gotten to Savannah, and slid out of the ring, grabbing a steel chair from underneath the apron. Shit was about to get serious real fast. No one went near her without their permission and it was about time Matt learned that valuable life lesson… with the help of some steel.

Matt looked at the ramp and grinned, before he rolled to the corner, and took a moment to regroup. It may not have been legal for him to go after a woman, but another woman could. Without missing another word, Summer Rae ran down the ramp, launching herself straight at Savannah. Savannah looked at the others at the announce table, and the referee who looked bewildered that Summer was out there. With a shake of his head, the referee signaled that she was not supposed to be out here at all. She'd jumped script, and with something this major, there would be consequences later. Grabbing the brunette's hair, she yanked her hair back, only to feel Natalya's arm lock around her own neck, before Natalya's knee drove itself into her own knee. She shrieked, before Natalya spun around and planted her foot in Summer's face, causing the other blonde to stumble back into the barricade, hitting herself hard. Natalya grabbed handfuls of the other's blonde hair, using her firm grip to drive Summer's skull into the edge of the barricade, once…twice…three times before the troublemaker was looking around disoriented. Looking at Matt, she rolled her eyes. "Is this all you got?" she taunted him, going to distract him from what was going on inside the ring, and hopefully give the men an even bigger advantage. Grabbing Summer Rae by the neck, she turned her towards Savannah. "Say bye-bye to Summer, Vannah," Natalya quipped, causing Savannah to laugh and pinkie-wave to the laid out Diva. Natalya maneuvered the other's skinny body towards the ramp, pushing her up to it, before letting her fall face first into the floor. "Next!" she said, before dusting off her hands and skipping back towards the announce table. The crowd went wild, chanting for their favorite Queen of Harts, and Natalya grinned, jumping up onto the barricade to take a bow before she turned around, getting ready to take her seat.

She caught Jon looking at her, a shit-eating grin on his face as he pointed at her, and mouthed to the crowd, "That's my kind of woman," he said, gasps erupting from the audience a second later as his body fell from the turn-buckle, Matt having kicked him in the stomach. "Shit," he cursed, getting up, his eyes narrowed on the idiot. Fixing the wrapping around his hands, he growled, and walked up to the ring, grabbing Matt's ankles, and with a swift tug, caused the other man to fall forward, getting his neck caught in the ropes. "Bitch," he mouthed, slapping him in the face, back and forth as the crowd started counting. "Ambrose!" the referee snarled, getting Jon to let go, after he'd gotten in nearly a dozen slaps to Matt's face. Turning, he came face to face with Natalya who had gotten up again to see what was going on. Grinning at him, she adjusted her own wrist guard, gesturing to Matt's face, that was still hanging between the ropes. Smirking, Jon nodded, before the two of them turned, double-punching Matt in the face, causing the man to shriek in pain. Was that bone that she'd heard snapping? Good. Matt had an ugly-ass nose anyways.

Swagger's body lay against the corner turnbuckle as Joe used the stairs of the ring to hurl at the giant. The blonde hissed in pain, clutching his midsection as Joe capitalized on the opportunity to drive his knee firmly into the man's sternum again and again. Pushing his hair back from his face, Joe let out a breath before sliding out of the ring, going under the apron to find a kendo stick. He felt a punch to his back, turning in time to see Colby kicking Swagger in the skull before the man's body wobbled away from his. Grabbing the other man's arm, he rolled him back into the ring, watching as Colby got in with the steel chair in his hands once more. Matt had gotten up, and he and Ryder were getting ready to perform a double clothesline to Colby, which the ninja avoided by catching Ryder in the chest with the edge of the chair. Turning, he brought the metal down hard against Matt's back, causing the other man to go to his knees. Not satisfied, Colby brought the chair down again across the other man's back before turning to look at Joe.

Joe's hand wielded the kendo stick hard against Swagger's back, raining three successive blows to the other man's spine. Stopping as Colby was watching him, the grey-eyed man caught the eyes of his lover and the two of them smiled, looking at the weapons in their hands before Colby handed the chair to Joe, and Joe took it from Colby in exchange of the kendo stick. Joe's head jerked down, feeling something closing around his ankles; a hand. Jack Swagger's beefy hand. Taking the chair, he brought it down hard on Swagger's back. "Stay down, bitch," he growled as he watched the other man's eyes roll to the back of his head. His own face crumpled when he felt the weight of a stick being brought down on his back before he dropped to his knees, Ryder grabbing his hair and dragging him backwards. Hissing, Joe let out a growl before he grabbed Ryder's arm, twisting it violently, making the other man wince in pain. Letting it go, he kicked Ryder's stomach, watching as the man lost a little of his balance. Turning to the crowd, he fixed his wrist guards, grinning at the crowd, as he walked to the corner turnbuckle. The entire arena lit up, the noise deafening as Joe punched the ground, because every single person, woman and pair of panties in that arena knew what was coming next. Joe waited for Ryder to stagger forward, before he launched at the other man, spearing him straight to the ground, the impact shaking the ring. The crowd rose to its feet, among chants of "This is awesome!" echoing off the walls. Joe jumped up, flexing his arms with a roar towards the crowd.

Joe kicked Ryder's immobile body to the side, before turning to look at Colby, who had Matt up on his shoulders, ready to throw him against the turnbuckle. When he did, the bounce was heard around the arena. The younger man fell to his knees with Colby standing over him. The blonde and brunette's eyes narrowed as he stood there, contemplating his next move. "No mercy," he muttered before he performed his signature Peace of Mind to Matt's head into the steel chair, watching as the other man's body went limp.

Going for the cover, the two men pinned their three opponents, gaining the three count before the bell sounded, and their music hit once more.

"Yes!" Savannah shrieked, bolting out of her chair to cheer for her men. Grinning she looked at Natalya and hugged her before the other woman demonstrated her strength by lifting her up. At that exact moment, everything stopped in the arena. The music was cut, and Savannah looked around to see what was going on. Her father looked at the crowd, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the pyro-technics around the ring erupted. He stuck his tongue out, dragging his finger along his neck before he turned, and stepped into the ring.

"Oh my god! JR! Oh my god! This is not good! The Undertaker is going to finish this. Finish Evan Bourne!" shrieked Michael Cole.

"Bout time someone finished him if you asked me. Hitting on women like that," JR said, sounding disgusted.

The Undertaker circled Matt's body, who was now struggling to stand. He turned, and watched as Ryder slid out from the ring, running up the ramp.

"I've never seen him run that fast," John commented from the announce table.

Mark Calaway stopped his movements, and looked at the Jack Swagger, who was breathing heavy, trying to get up and out of the ring like his cohort. Glancing at Joe, Colby and Jon, he nodded at Swagger. Savannah watched as the three men entered, a small frown on her face as she tried to figure out what was going on. That frown was replaced with a smile as she saw Joe flex his arms, yelling out a loud "Oooh Raaaah", his roar, that the fans finished for him.

"This is awesome!" the fans started chanting and Savannah laughed as she stood up, chanting with them.

"Amazing," Natalya whispered to her as Swagger was hoisted up onto Joe's shoulders.

"Oh no. It looks like it won't end there, JR," Cole said, watching The Undertaker. "Oh my god! The Undertaker is setting Evan Bourne up for a Tombstone! When was the last time we saw one of those being done?"

On a three-count, both men were dropped hard onto the center of the ring, before their bodies were rolled out. With the ring cleared, the four men jumped onto the apron, posing for the crowds, who went wild with cheers and applause.

"Yes!" Savannah grinned as she looked at them, cheering and pointing to the men in the ring. Joe jumped from the buckle, landing smooth on his feet, before leaning over the edge. His eyes caught Savannah's, with a crook of his finger, his lips turned up into his trademark, sexy smirk before he gestured her over. Smiling, Savannah bit on her lower lip, and made her way over to the stairs, easily climbing them before stepping onto the apron, walking to the middle of the ropes. Colby jumped down from the turnbuckle, going over and easily sitting on the ropes so that Savannah would have an easier time stepping in. When she stepped in, he smiled and leaned down, kissing her mouth firmly, running his gloved thumb across her cheek. The crowd went deafening behind him until he pulled away, and took her hand, leading her over to the corner, where Joe was standing.

Before she went to Joe, her eye caught her father. She smiled, and told them to hang on for a second before she launched herself at her father, wrapping her arms around him. He smiled, and leaned down, kissing to the top her head, before chants of "We love you" erupted throughout the arena. Squeezing him tight, she looked at Jon who winked and tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear. Turning back to Joe and Colby, she jumped on Samoan, who caught her with a laugh. Playing with his hair, she leaned her forehead against his, and smiled at him, before pecking his lips lightly. Lifting her easily, he placed her to stand on the top rope of the turnbuckle, with Colby and him taking their places on the lower rope right behind her.

Jon laughed and made a gesture for the crowd to make some noise before he went over to the ropes and motioned for Nattie to join him. She hesitated for a moment before she got up, sliding easily into the ring. Jon lifted her up, placing her on his shoulders with a laugh as Natalya shrieked, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. He stepped onto the rope, and placed her down on the middle to sit, making sure to hold the lower one taut with his foot to help her keep her balance. Placing an arm around her waist, he held her stable, as she looked at him, catching his eyes. The urge to lean in and kiss him hit her, causing her to swallow, and look back at the crowd. What the fuck was happening? Why in the fuck was she suddenly imagining Jon Good's mouth on hers? She was married for fuck's sake. It wasn't normal. But…. She couldn't deny the fact that his hand on her hips were doing things to her.

"They did it, JR! They took out Ryder, Swagger and Evan Bourne! The Shield still is unstoppable!" Michael said, looking at the ring where there was celebration going on. "I wonder what is going through the minds of Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne, Zach Ryder, and even Paul Heyman. I don't imagine that he is too happy with the outcome of this match, since he was the one that apparently orchestrated the entire thing," Michael commented.

**-Backstage In Heyman's Office-**

Heyman had turned red at the loss when his three clients had stepped into his office before going to the trainers. He stepped out, going straight to Stephanie to complain that his clients had been taken advantage of with the return of Mark Calaway, something that even he hadn't been aware of, leaving the three of them alone.

Matt pulled out his phone, dialing David's number. When he picked up, Matt sighed. "We got our asses kicked," he said, expecting to be bitched at for fucking up. "They're good. Too damned good," he said, not wanting to admit that he'd been the cause of their failure because with so many days of being away from the ring, he was rusty.

"Then we move on to the next stage," David said as Matt looked at the other two. "It shouldn't have had to come to this, but this might be for the best. She'll be more docile to handle in the long run this way," he said, as Matt's thoughts went to the container that was sitting in his bag in the locker-room.

**A/N: So, there you have it. Almost seventeen pages of an update. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this sooner. I've just been having a hard time settling into a schedule with being on vacation from work, and with the World Cup going on, I've been trying to catch the games. Plus, MzDoodlesAuntie has been keeping me occupied for most of the day, so if anyone's to blame, blame her! **** So, what did you all think? I personally had tons of fun writing that ass-kicking scene. And as you can see, David is one persistent brat. I can't wait for the boys to get their hands on him. As always, please read and review and let me know what works, what doesn't, and any other gripes and complaints that you have. **

**-Savannah**


	12. Author's Note! (Please Read)

**A/N:**

Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new update yet on the story. I haven't forgotten about it, now have I lost interest in the story. My dad has been sick and has been in the hospital after having had surgery. He's home now, but still needs some care, which falls to me since my mom is insistent on working everyday. 

**I've started working on a new update, and stupid me forgot to save it so my computer updated on me overnight, I lost a few pages of what I'd written, so I'm in the process of rewriting it. I'll have it up by the weekend, I promise! The new chapter has lots of Dean being...Dean, Nattie's in there, and of course Savannah and her boys. We also get into a new angle and plotline to add in to what we already have. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Thank you for sticking with me if anyone's still out there reading this! **

-Savannah


	13. In Which Cupid Is Drunk

**A/N: So this is the new chapter. I had tons of fun writing this chapter! It's a very long chapter, quite honestly, longer than my last chapter, which was my longest one at that time. After not being able to update for a little while, all my ideas just came pouring out. In addition to Joe/Colby/Savannah, we also get a good bit of Jon and Natalie mentioned in here as well. This chapter continues the current conflict of the story and sets up at other conflicts going forward. Just as an FYI, I've used Natalya's name as Natalie in this chapter. As always, thank you for sticking with me throughout my lack of an update in a month. I truly appreciate it!**

**Happy Reading! -Savannah**

Natalie giggled loudly before clamping a hand over her mouth with wide eyes, staring back at Jon. She couldn't believe that she was being so loud. But, then again, it had been a long time since she'd ever been as drunk as she was at the moment. TJ didn't quite approve of the fact that she would get drunk while out in public, especially without him. This was probably why though, she thought as she looked at Jon. The man looked delicious at the moment, and not just good enough to eat. "Shh…" she said, pressing a finger to her lips. She flailed a little, coming to stand in front of the door to her hotel room. TJ was supposed to be coming in tonight, but she hadn't really checked to see if he'd arrived. He'd have texted her if he had. She'd told him that she was going out tonight, which she had. Trinity and Jonny were celebrating their engagement, courtesy of Jonny's brother, Josh. There was no way that she was going to miss that, plus, she was not the happiest person in the world with him right now. She'd told him that Stephanie had talked to her about getting back into the Championship picture, and he wasn't quite thrilled, as predicted with that development. His words from earlier that night had been kept on a continuous repeat throughout her brain, until she'd decided that she wasn't going to let him ruin her night.

"You're telling me to shush, huh darlin'?" Jon smirked, caging her small body against his as they pressed against the door. "I'm not the one giggling my ass off," he teased, before he trailed a fingertip down the slender column of her throat. "Fuck, Natalie," he said, looking at her, watching as she shivered underneath his touch. Her tongue came out to lick at her full lips and Jon growled low in his throat, resisting the urge to lean down and suck on it. The woman had to know what she was doing to him. There was no way in hell that she didn't know. "What the hell is Wilson doing with a woman like you?" He meant it in a complimentary way, the way that implied that she was too good of a woman for TJ Wilson, which, to him, she was. To quote and alter Stephanie McMahon's favorite phrase, he was a B+ man with an A+ woman.

"He's..a good guy," Natalie said, looking at him, having to tilt her head up to see his baby blues. "I've been with him too long to think about being with someone else," she explained, feeling her mouth go dry as she fixated her gaze on Jon's lips once more. Good lord, but she had a fascination with the man's mouth. Maybe it was the fact that she knew what came out of his mouth, or maybe it was the fact that she was picturing what he could do with his mouth…on her.

"But you have been," Jon said simply, feeling her breath hitch as his hand found its way to her hip. "You have been thinking about someone else, haven't you?" he asked, watching her intently as Natalie turned away, her cheeks heating up with nothing to do with the alcohol she'd drank. How was it that she was beginning to sober up so quickly, with just the sound of this man's voice?

"Maybe," she whispered, her voice hitching in her throat as she thought about admitting the truth to him. She had a feeling that he'd know if she was lying, either way. "It doesn't matter, though," Natalie said softly, reminding herself that she was married, and her husband could be just on the other side of that wall. Why was it then that she didn't seem to care one way or the other about that little fact?

"Why does it not matter?" Natalie could feel Jon's breath on her neck the second before she felt his hands place themselves on her waist, drawing her body back against his harder on. "He's into you, you're into him," he told her, not believing that he was actually trying to talk her into.. Into what? His mind taunted that question knowing that he'd never let himself sleep with a married woman. He'd never let himself come between a relationship that she seemed to want to be in. Jon would be the first person to admit that he was a lot of things, irreverent scumbag included, but homewrecker was not one of them. It's not homewrecking if she comes to you first, the other part of his mind reminded him.

"Fuck, you smell good," Jon said, leaning down to nuzzle the side of her neck, letting his lips drag across the smooth expanse of porcelain skin. Natalie closed her eyes and shuddered, pressing back against his body before she could stop herself. Jon considered this a personal triumph. Her neck delicately tilted up, giving him better access to her skin, her arms rested on top of his thicker ones that he wrapped securely around her petite midsection. "You like this?" His voice rasped in her ear causing a soft whimper to come out of her mouth. God, she was sure that she could orgasm just by listening to the man talk. "Answer me," he said, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Y-y-yes," she admitted in one shaky breath, making Jon feel like he'd accomplished something close to figuring out the secret to world peace.

"Good, I'll remember that," Jon said simply, scraping his teeth along her throat.

Natalie closed her eyes, swallowing hard as she fought to figure out what it was that she was letting happen. She couldn't. Wouldn't. There was too much at stake here to let this happen, no matter how curious, how sure she was that Jonathan Good would be able to be the man that she wanted. "Jon," she said, swallowing as she fought to push him away. "We...can't," she said quietly, turning around to face him even though her skin was burning from his touch. "I'm sorry," she said, swallowing as she looked at him. "I…"

"It's fine," he said, closing his eyes, breathing heavy as he fought hard to reign in his thoughts. "You should get in there before he comes looking," he said, clearing his throat, steeling himself against the emotions swirling through his form. Turning, he heard her open her mouth to say something but there was nothing that she could have said at this time to fix this, and Jon knew that the best thing was for them both to wake up tomorrow and pretend that tonight hadn't happened. The last thing he heard before stepping into the elevator, was the sound of the door to Natalie's room shutting behind her.

Savannah walked out behind the hotel that they'd been staying in, through the back entrance where the rentals for the WWE Superstars were parked. It was a little after 11am, and they were ready to get the hell out of here, heading to Norfolk for a house show before the last RAW that would happen prior to the Hell-In-A-Cell Pay-Per-View. All three of the Shield boys were in that match, and it had set Savannah's nerves on complete fire knowing that there was no telling what could happen out there to her boys during that match, Jon included. The venue wasn't far, a mere three hours away. They had until 4pm to report to the arena and Savannah was looking forward to a nap on the way there. They'd got in after midnight last night from the party that Joshua had thrown to celebrate the engagement of his brother and Trinity, and to add to the insult, she'd been up before 5:30 this morning to have breakfast with her father and Michelle before they set out to Norfolk, needing to get there early enough to take Kaia to a pediatrician for an ear ache that the little toddler had developed over the past few days. She waited on the curb, looking at her phone. She'd been told to wait here while the boys brought the SUV around. Joe and Colby had taken her suitcase with theirs to load everything with Jon, before bringing the car up, so that she wouldn't have to walk through the parking lot with her ankle. Last night, on her way back up to the room, she'd slid on the newly waxed floors, and with the twist of her ankle, had hurt it, though it wasn't enough to be more than a sprain, if that, and it certainly wasn't enough to keep her off her feet; just out of her heels, at least until tonight.

She heard a car pull up behind her, and looked up from her phone, smiling when she saw Jon in the driver's seat. Taking a step forward, the backseat door on the passenger side popped open and Joe stepped out, quickly opening the passenger side door for her with a smile. "You need the room for your legs," he said, smirking as she laughed.

"So says the Samoan Giant," she teased, before pecking his lips and getting in, watching as he closed to door behind her while she got into her seatbelt.

"Mornin', darlin'!" Jon said with a smile from behind his sunglasses as he squeezed her hand.

"Hey Hot Stuff," Savannah quipped squeezing his hand back as she settled into her seat.

"Here you go, mama," Colby said, passing her a Starbucks cup. "We stopped over before coming here," he said.

Grinning, Savannah took the cold confection. They knew her too well. A double chocolate chip frappuccino was just what she needed to get herself hyper again.

"How am I supposed to nap if you're giving me caffeine?" she asked, arching a brow at Colby in the rearview mirror. She laughed, shook her head and took a sip of the sweet confection that she'd been gifted with. Shaking her head, she settled into her seat, glancing at her phone that was vibrating. Nattie. Responding to the text message, she let her best friend and cousin know that she was fine, chuckling to herself as she put the phone on her lap.

"What?" Joe asked, watching her carefully.

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "Nattie was just making sure that I got from the arena to the car in one piece," she explained, rolling her eyes at the men.

"She seems nice. I've never really talked to her much until you came back," Jon said, shrugging nonchalantly as he looked at her for a brief moment.

"She's cool. We grew up together. Cousins basically. Her mother was my mom's sister," she said, "And when my parents divorced, I was left having to stay with them, because dad was on the road and mom was working on getting herself clean. She's the closest thing that I've had to a sister," she explained, before looking at her face in the visor mirror. "We're very protective of each other," she said.

"That we know," Colby muttered from behind her, causing Savannah to arch her brow at him in the rearview mirror. "She went off on our asses after you'd left," he said. "Not that we'd blamed her," he added quickly, causing Savannah to shake her head and roll her eyes. "TJ calmed her down after a while, though," he explained, causing Savannah to make a face.

"What's with the two of them?" Jon asked, cutting into Savannah's thoughts, causing the woman to look at him curiously. His mind had kept going back to last night with what had happened between him and Natalie. In truth, he hadn't been able to sleep much thinking about it. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his head, kept tasting her lips on his over and over, kept breathing in her delicious scene, time after time.

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, they basically never see each other," he said. "It would be hard to be in a relationship like that, never having to see the person that you're with," he explained. "It's one thing to be on the Smackdown and RAW tours, because you know that we meet up at least twice a week, but NXT is in a territory that really has nothing to do with us," he said.

"I don't know how they make it work," Savannah said, shrugging. "And personally, I don't know how they made it that long."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, and Savannah could have sworn that she saw the inquisitiveness in his eyes, even underneath the dark shades that he wore.

"It's just that sometimes, from talking to TJ in the past, and from hearing the things that he and Nattie talk about, it seems like he can get a bit resentful of her, and where she's going with her career. I mean, he got his chance on the main roster, but got sent back down, and now seems to be stuck there, while having to watch his wife be a star and over with the fans. I think I had heard that she's up for another title run, but I'm not sure. I don't think that would go over well with him," she said. "Considering he can't hang on to the NXT title for long himself."

"So, he's jealous," Jon concluded.

"No, not jealous. I think sometimes, and I haven't entirely told Nattie this in blunt terms, but sometimes it's like he comes off as being very entitled to things because he's associated with The Hart Dynasty. It's just frustrating sometimes, from his point of view, to see someone that you've gone through the motions with, gain more accolades than you, but you also have to be willing to put in the work needed to make something of yourself," she said.

"Yeah, but still," Colby cut in. "If we were able to wrestle together, which we won't, because you're not allowed near a ring to compete," he said, looking at Savannah. "And you won the Divas championship, and we still had only the Tag Team Championship, then you bet your happy ass that we'd be happy for you, not try and bring you down because of it," he explained.

"I know," she said with a smile. "You guys are always very supportive of what I do," she murmured. "All three of you," she said, settling back in her seat as the drive continued, though she noticed that Jon had become quiet for most of the rest of it.

-Later On-

"I don't think that she's going to like this," Colby muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he, Joe and Jon stepped out of one of the creative executive's offices that was set up at the arena.

"And by she you mean that hot little piece that has you wrapped around her fingers," Jon supplied, looking at his best friends with a grin. "I mean Savannah," he said with a laugh as Colby flipped him off from his position standing on the other side of Joe.

"I think she should be fine," Joe said, thinking about this carefully. "It's not like we're going to go out and fuck the girl, right?" he said, with a shrug. He knew it was the truth. He hadn't found a reason to be faithful to the mother of his child, because he'd never felt truly satisfied with her, but with Colby and Savannah, he had everything that he could possibly need in partners… And then some.

"Yeah, but this is the first time that we are actually going to be in a storyline with someone that isn't a male," Colby countered. "Yeah, we've been around the valets before, but this is different. She's actually going to be working with us, as one of us," he said, sighing as he thought about the new mandate that had been handed down from Kevin Dunn. Apparently, one of the former divas was given a new lease on life in the WWE and Dunn had come up with the brilliant idea to pair her with The Shield as its first female member. It was a sore attempt to break the girl out of the slut status that she'd acquired during her first time around with the company. Dunn had explained that Vince thought that with the right crowd, and the greatest faction in the WWE backing her, the WWE Universe would take to her as a serious wrestler, rather than someone that slept around.

"Give the woman some credit," Jon cut in. "The least that she'd want to do is establish her territory with the two of you and that is perfectly normal."

"So says the man that doesn't have a woman to worry about pissing off…" Joe muttered, laughing a second later when Jon socked him in the shoulder. Jon stayed quiet for a moment, trying to let that sink in. Technically, he didn't, but he knew that he'd not be doing anything with this Brooke chick. He had his sights set on someone else, and while things were on the backburner with them for the moment, he knew that it wouldn't always be that way. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he realized that the other two were looking at him questioningly, as if he was supposed to respond to Joe's prior comment. "And say what?" he thought to himself.

"Yeah man, I'm done dating the money hungry whores in this company, and since you two have seemed to take the only sane one left off the market, I'm just going to stay here and enjoy this hot little piece when we meet her," he explained, his thoughts going back to Natalya as he spoke. He'd been right. What he wanted, was not on the market. She had been married for over a year now, and had been with that man of hers for over ten years. Jon supposed that with the right woman he could see himself being with them for that long, but with Natalya…He couldn't quite comprehend what had possessed a woman so…beautiful to stay with someone who was so…dull. No, dull didn't quite cover it. Jon had searched his extensive vocabulary over and over again to come up with a proper word to describe TJ Wilson and nothing seemed to come to his mind. Nothing had quite fit.

That particular observation had made him wonder, more than once, if she stayed with the man for the sake of staying with the man. TJ didn't have much to offer Natalya, in his opinion, on a personal, or career level. In fact, being in NXT, one would say that he was beneath her on a career standpoint. She'd need someone worthy, someone on her level to handle her. Someone that knew what success was, and how to get it. Someone that would help her get it. Half of his mind was plotting on how he could do just that, and the other half, the logical, reasonable half, was telling him that if she hadn't left the guy after this long, she was never going to leave TJ. Right now, the logical half was winning. But, only by a few points.

A few hours later, Colby and Joe were walking into catering, looking for a familiar brunette. They hadn't seen her since their meeting with Kevin and his lackeys, and although they were sure that she was just taking care of things for tonight's RAW, they wanted to make certain that word of their new business venture hadn't gotten out and back to her yet. When word of this broke, it was going to be them who told her, and not anyone else, according to their plans. Colby was the first to spot Savannah and gestured to her over by a table in the corner, sitting down with Natalya, a bowl of ice cream in her hands. Joe followed him, going over to the table where the two ladies sat. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the pulse point of Savannah's neck, earning a smile and a soft purr from the younger woman.

"There you two are," she said with a smile as she brushed her lips along Joe's jaw, her fingers sliding delicately into the hair he'd had pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"What do you mean there we are," Colby said with a laugh. "You were the one that went missing, mama," he said as she looked at him with a roll of her eyes. Lifting her spoon to his mouth, she fed him a slight bit of her peppermint ice cream, having been surprised that catering was able to find something like this so far after Christmas. With things picking up a bit in preparation for Wrestlemania about a month and a half away, she was doing quite a few press things on her days off, and sometimes before and after tapings for shows. So, it wasn't entirely strange that she hadn't known where they were for a few hours. It was good to be kept busy, since the boys were being given the same treatment, something that she'd never complain about. They always ended up together at the end of the day, anyways.

Since the fight that had happened between Matt, Swagger and Ryder a little over a week ago, Stephanie had decided that it would be on everyone's best interest to place those three on a separate tour from the one that Savannah and The Shield were headlining.

"Well, now you've found me my knight…err…hound in shining armor," she said with a grin.

"Yep, and we were wondering if you had a minute?" Colby asked, his eyebrows going up inquisitively. "There's something that we need to talk to you about," he said, watching as his girlfriend frowned slightly, probably wondering what was going on.

"I'll be over there, talking to Jon," Nattie told her as she got up with her own cup of frozen yogurt. "I guess creative wants to see both of us in a few minutes," she said, causing Colby and Joe to look at her like she'd grown another pair of heads. Natalie realized her mistake, knowing that the boys didn't know, which meant that Jon hadn't quite told them about what was going down yet. "I'll explain later, when I know what they want," she mumbled, looking at them as she walked over to the other table, leaving the three of them alone.

"Sit," Savannah said, gesturing to the now vacated chairs. "I'm pretty excited for tomorrow night," she said referring to the Valentine's Day Edition that they were filming. Creative had decided that it would be all about the Divas for once, much to Hunter's chagrin.

"I know," Joe said, smirking at his girlfriend as he reached over, taking his hand in hers. "So, we had a meeting with creative this afternoon," he said, watching her reactions carefully from here on out. Her face had always been so expressive to them, and would never hide how she was truly feeling about a situation.

"They're breaking you guys up?" she asked, a frown crossing her face as she thought about this. There had been many rumors going around backstage about the breaking up of The Shield, but for some reason, every single time something like this came up, there was reasons that pointed to keeping the three boys together for much longer.

"No, actually," Colby said, clearing his throat as he looked at her. "In fact… They're thinking of adding another member to our little group," he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he avoided looking at her. "A woman," he said, glancing up quickly at Savannah to see that his girlfriend was completely stunned at this news.

"What?" she asked, blinking before she let out a round of nervous laughter. "Who would they put with you guys?" she asked, thinking through the entire female roster to herself. Nattie hadn't told her anything about this, so it wouldn't be her. Summer Rae, The Bella Twins, and Alicia Fox were too slutty for them to be taken seriously on the caliber that the Shield's gimmick required. Paige wasn't quite done yet with her run as Divas Champion to warrant needing a push with The Shield. Naomi was out because Savannah knew that Jon and Trinity had an agreement that there would be no involvement by either party in an opposite sex storyline. Layla didn't need The Shield to up her star power, and Emma was too awkward to be part of The Shield. Knowing the way that woman moved in the ring, her men would end up tripping over themselves during matches trying to get her to steer clear of them. There was talk of Cameron being fired from the company, and Eva Marie had been sent back to NXT for a few rounds to improve her in-ring skills. With Aksana being let go from the company, Savannah truly didn't know who else would fill such a position.

"Remember Brooke Adams?" Joe asked, taking Savannah's ice cream from her before scooping up a spoonful and lifting it to her lips. "Vince is bringing her back, and he's wanting her to be taken seriously this time around, to shed her Extreme Expose persona, and really hone in on her skills as an in-ring performer. He feels that if she's paired with us, she will be able to have the Universe get behind her, which will help build her momentum and star. I heard that there's rumors that she's going to be taking AJ Lee's place, since it's not definite that the woman is returning from married life with Punk."

Savannah had stopped listening after she'd heard Brooke's name. No. Absolutely not. There was no way in hell that she was going to be okay with that woman being near her boys In such close proximity. She'd seen some of Brooke's work within the WWE before her release, and her more recent things in TNA, which wasn't any better. Savannah had a hard time believing that the girl was a step up from Summer Rae. In fact, she could be just a tad bit worse.

"Oh," was all Savannah said, staring at her ice cream which she no longer felt like eating at the moment.

"Say it," Colby said, having noticed that her entire demeanor had changed with the mention of Brooke's name.

"I…I don't know. I don't trust her around the men. I don't trust her around you. I don't believe she can contribute anything worth while to the wrestling cause if the only move in her skill set includes shaking that overly big ass off hers that's hanging out of those wrestling pants," she informed them, watching as Joe's eyes shot up automatically.

"Isn't that the same thing that Trinity does?" Joe asked, reminding Savannah of the antics of one of her closest friends and his cousin by marriage. He adored the girl; wasn't trying to start anything by bringing her up. He was just trying to show his girlfriend that she needn't judge someone based on what they did in life, because those judgments were unfair.

"It's not the same thing," Savannah said with a sigh. "Trinity is married. She loves Jon," she explained, wondering why it was that Joe wasn't understanding this of all things. "Nevermind," she said quietly, shaking her head as she placed the spoon back into her ice cream. She was done with her dessert and this conversation apparently, since no one seemed to understand where she was coming from.

"I'll see you guys later," she said getting up. "I need to get ready for tonight," she told them, now having a little bit of dampened mood for a show that she'd been looking forward to for a few days. "I'll come find you guys before the show," Savannah murmured before she turned and walked off, brushing past Nattie and Jon without so much as a glance in either of their directions.

"I guess you guys told her," Nattie said slowly, having heard what was going down from Jon.

"Yeah," Joe and Colby replied in unison, staring dumbfounded at their girlfriend's retreating figure.

-In Stephanie's Office-

"So," Stephanie said as she looked at both Jonathan Good and Natalie Neidhart-Wilson both of whom were sitting in her office. "That little interaction that happened when you two were ringside during Bourne's beatdown," she said, "got the attention of a lot of our fans. They are starting to wonder if you two are indeed a couple," she said, eying them curiously. "We're thinking that we could use this to our advantage, and build you two up," she said. "It hasn't been bad attention, and the fans seem on board with it. With you being set up to be in the Divas Championship Title picture soon, it would put you more over with the fans if you had someone just as worthy by your side," she explained. She paused for a moment, watching them, the look they exchanged between each other. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable look, but more... Stephanie didn't know how to put it. She couldn't describe it. She, however, could swear that she saw a blush creep into Natalie's face as she mentioned what she had to say. "Jonathan... With his work with The Shield, has proven that he can be that type of person..

"Fuck," Natalie thought to herself, trying to figure out if Stephanie had somehow decided to get into her head and see her thoughts regarding Jonathan Good. Furthermore, had someone seen what had happened last night? It seemed like there was insult being added to injury by Stephanie putting her into a storyline with someone that it was obvious she couldn't have. "You mean...like...Become a couple, for the cameras," she said, swallowing quietly as she tried to piece this together in her head. She knew that TJ would shit bricks, but truly, she wasn't the first married, or involved Superstar to be put into a romantic storyline.

"Yes," Stephanie said with a nod. "I think, with creative, that it would be a good thing for the two of you," she said. "You'd solidify yourself into the title picture with your alliance with The Shield, and it will leave people guessing time and again if you're a face or a heel. There's so much that you can do with this," she said, looking at the younger woman.

"I understand," Natalie said with a nod. A small smile played on her face. Do it. She was going to do it. It wasn't as if TJ was working on these particular brands. He was still down in developmental and from his discussions with Paul, he would be there at least until the end of the year. With Aksana being released from the company because of botched moves, Natalie knew that the higher ups wouldn't dare bring in someone who wasn't ready for that. "If he's good with it, then, I'm game," she said, looking at Jonathan, who was arching a brow at her.  
"Fine with me," he said, thinking about this in his head. "Just don't expect me to be some sort of pussy when it comes to the relationship interaction," he warned. "Not that I'm going to be a rough asshole, but that vanilla, treat women like they're broken glass shit isn't me," he said, being quite candid in front of Stephanie, who for all her blessings was looking unperturbed by this.

Natalie took a deep breath, unsure of how to react to his reaction. Sure, she'd told him that what had happened a few nights ago couldn't happen again, and she should be thankful for the fact that he wasn't going out of his way to make her uncomfortable, or make her remember what had happened, but for some reason, the fact that he didn't seem bothered by it bothered her. It was almost as if it hadn't happened. She bit on her lip, holding in the sigh that wanted to escape her lips. She didn't want to be the only one here hung up on someone, even though she could never have him. This storyline wasn't going to be so thrilling after all, she mused. Something that had seemed so full of potential minutes ago, was now becoming a task to her.

"It's not like we're asking you to fornicate with her in the middle of the ring, Jon, " Stephanie grinned. "The WWE doing live sex shows started and ended with Edge and Lita," she laughed.

"Well, that's a fucking shame," he laughed, winking at the older woman.

Hearing Jon's comments and Stephanie respond caused thoughts that had no business being in her mind. "I have no problem with your proclivities, " she said feeling fire in her stomach as her mind went wild with what exactly those proclivities could be.

Jon laughed, looking at her. "Oh, really? TJ doesn't strike me as the kinky type," he said after Stephanie had excused herself for a board meeting with the company's investors.  
"Change would be nice," was all she said with a shrug, biting on her lower lip watching Jon glance at her out of the corner of his gorgeous eyes.

-The Next Night-

That conversation with Stephanie from yesterday was now behind Jon and Natalie. Now, they were ready to move forward with this storyline. Stephanie had warned them that creative had wanted to get this storyline started as soon as possible so they would have a shot at giving Natalie a title shot at the upcoming Wrestlemania show in less than two months. Natalie sat down on one of the crates in the backstage area, dressed in black pants and a tight black top, her hair falling in waves along her face. She'd had a match against Nikki Bella the night before at the house show, with the dumb twin playing dirty after she'd lost the match. Nikki had left Natalie in the corner of the ring, crumpled before Jon had come out, which was something they'd added to the scripts, and helped her back towards the locker room. It had taken precisely two minutes and 37 seconds after that for Twitter and Facebook to start blowing up with speculation about what was going on with her and Jon. Stephanie had been right. The entire WWE Universe was eating this up like they were starving men that had a big piece of a cake placed in front of them.

Now, they were scheduled to cut a promo that would be aired before her rematch with Nikki tonight. The woman didn't know when to give up. Nikki wasn't going to be winning against her, now that she'd gotten clearance from Stephanie to stop jobbing to the woman that held the so-called coveted title of being John Cena's girlfriend. It must be nice getting everything handed to you based on who you were seeing outside the ring, versus your actual talent inside of the ring, she mused as she buffed her fingers against her sleeve.

"You ready to do this?" Jon asked, wrapping the tape around his hands as he walked up to the buxom blonde beauty. He gave her a once over, and did a double-take, doing it again before smirking. Damn, but they made females to perfection in the Calaway-Hart family, he decided, not that he'd ever voice that thought out loud around Joe and Colby. He liked having his dick attached to his body. Plus, he knew that it was hella disrespectful to be talking and thinking about his best friends' girl like that. Now, her cousin on the other hand, he mused to himself, a smirk upturning his lips as he brought himself back to reality once more.

"Yeah," she said, glancing at him. Her mouth went dry the minute that her eyes connected what she was seeing with her brain. He looked…delicious. That was the best word that she could use to describe it. Simply delicious. She followed him over to the wall, where the cameras were ready for them, and watched as he leaned against it on one arm, before taking her place, her back against the wall, so that her body was right next to his.

"Last night," she said, once the cameras were rolling. "It was obvious that Nikki Bella had something to prove to me, and to the WWE Universe," Natalie hissed, taking in a soft breath as Jon's hand found itself to the bare patch of skin on her waist. "What she ended up proving was that, she is no one. She is no one here that is worth anything past her fake body parts, her fake smile, and her valley girl image. She is not worth anything past what her boyfriend and her followers make her out to be," she said. "A real competitor," she said. Her body stilled, and Natalie's blue eyes closed for a brief moment when she felt the stubble of Jon's jaw scraping along the side of her neck as he nuzzled against her skin, lightly nipping at her.

"A worthy competitor," she corrected herself. "For the WWE Divas Championship, would show that they deserved it the right way. On their own merits. They wouldn't stoop so low as to throw a hissy fit like a three year old when they lose something they want. Because, guess what, Nikki? It's your own fault. So, let's think about that before you get in the ring with me tonight," she said lowly. "Because I won't be taken advantage of twice..."

"And make no mistake," Jon said, his voice raspy, sending a wave of wetness to her panties. "I will be there to help... make sure that a clean getaway is not an option for you this time, Nikki. Even if I have to take out John Cena to do it," he said, referring to the fact that John had come out and taken his girlfriend backstage before Natalie could retaliate, which had ultimately cost both girls the match. "I consider it an injustice for people to be kissing the un-entitled in this company, and make no mistake, that it won't be done anymore," he said, before his teeth nipped at Nattie's earlobe, causing a soft moan to come out of her mouth. The sound left her vocal cords, and immediately Nattie was mortified that not only was that caught on camera, but she was sure that Jon would have heard it as well. Shit, she said, trying to breathe, and think about how she was going to play this off.

Maybe if she didn't say anything, he wouldn't either.

"Good job selling it with that little moan," one of the producers told her, causing her face to go red. She ducked her head, pretending to look at her shoes, when she felt Jon's arms loosen from around her, his body moving from caging hers in against the wall. "You guys were on fire," the producer said, smirking at Jon, before he turned to look at the two of them. "Good luck out there tonight," he said. "It sounds like Nikki's going to need some prayers if anything," he laughed, before signing off on a piece of paper and walking away with the camera crew to find their next victim of the night.

"What was that?" Jon asked curiously, looking at her when they were alone.

"Sorry," Nattie said, her face burning now. "You just hit one of my sensitive parts," she explained, getting ready to turn and bolt from the room.

"Oh," Jon said, his lips turning up into that sinful smirk that he'd become known for in this company. "I was referring to him leaving so quick," he said, playing it off for a moment, before he turned his attention back to her. "But that's some excuse that you're using to convince yourself that you don't like, or want my mouth on you," he told her as he started to rip the tape off of his hands, walking forward down the hallway in the process.

"Jon," Nattie hissed as she looked at him, grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop his movements and look at her in the process. And look at her he did for the briefest of seconds before he closed his fingers around her wrist, bringing her hands up against the wall. Backing both of them up against the hard surface, he held her in place as he loomed down over her.

"No," he said quietly, his voice low, almost deadly, something Natalie should not have found sexy, but did anyways. "You said that the other night happened because we were drunk, and we weren't thinking straight," he told her, never being the type to mince words. "I haven't had a drop of alcohol in my system in over 36 hours, and all I can think about," he said. "All I can seem to fucking want," he told her. "Is my mouth on your own. But that's not something that you and I can have," he told her, remembering what she'd told him previously. "So, you can keep pretending that something isn't happening between us, run along back to TJ, and forget that everything else happened," he said. With the last utterance of that impromptu speech, Jon's hands dropped from Natalie's body, and the muscular wrestler turned to leave.

Nattie's hand shot out, reaching up, curving along the bone of Jon's jaw and before she knew what she was fully doing, she turned his face to look back at hers. Stepping onto her toes to match his height, her mouth fused to his, kissing him hungrily, kissing him in the manner that she wanted to for so long now.

It took Jon about two seconds to recover from being taken aback at her actions. He'd never been with a woman that had managed to be so straight-forward. In truth, he wasn't sure that Natalie had it in her to own up to what the two of them knew that she was feeling. His tongue plunged into her mouth, causing another moan to erupt as he felt her hand fist in the front of his jacket pulling him closer. He closed the distance, not that there was very much left, between their bodies, feeling the entire length of her frame pressed against his taller one.

"So fuckin' sweet," he said on a harsh groan against her lips, taking her lower lip in between his own, sucking on it. "Just like I knew you'd be," he said, looking at her. His mouth covered hers again, and this time he found himself backing them back further into the dark corner, growling softly when her hands slid under the light material of his white wife beater to glide across the ripples of his stomach. If she wanted to touch, he'd let her touch, but it wasn't going to be here. This place was a minefield of nosy people, and he knew that Natalie wouldn't want her business being paraded around.

"You don't know how long I've waited to feel your hands on me," he groaned, arching his neck this time as she pressed soft kisses to the underside of his jaw, and then further along to his throat.

This admission gave Natalie pause, and Jon cursed silently to himself, not wanting anything to ruin this moment. "Why didn't you?" she asked, sky blue eyes meeting glacial blue ones.

"TJ," was all he said, and Natalie nodded, understanding. TJ had been the cause of many a missed opportunity throughout her lifetime, and it did not surprise her to learn that he'd been the cause of Jon's missed opportunity to have her. At least sooner, she noted to herself. Because have her he was going to.

"He's not an issue anymore," she said softly, her finger trailing along his jaw, loving the feeling of his stubble tickling the pads of her fingers. Natalie wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do about TJ, but now, after that one simple kiss from Jon, she knew that something was going to need to be done. Being without Jon, wherever they were going with this, wasn't an option.

Jon caught on to what she said, a slight frown crossing his features at how ambiguous she was being. Not that she needed to tell him everything. "What is it?" he asked, trailing a finger down her cheek as he watched her carefully. "What made you change your mind?" he asked, genuinely curious now. It seemed to be a complete one-eighty from what they'd discussed prior to this.

"Just some things have become clear to me," she said, shrugging as she watched him. She stroked her finger across his jaw, before leaning in and pressing her lips against his once more. She knew that she was being greedy with her kisses, but the way she looked at it, there was lots of kisses that needed to be made up. She was telling the truth. Things had become clear to her last night. She was stuck in a rut with TJ, and their relationship wasn't going anywhere. It hadn't been going anywhere for a long time now. Last night, she'd managed to bring up having the Women's Title again, and he'd made it clear that it wasn't something that she should be thinking about. In fact, she'd almost lost it when he'd insinuated that she should take a hiatus from the profession so that he could focus on building himself up. He was thinking of going back to Japan, and Natalie understood why. Japan had been one of the few places that he'd been a big deal in. A bigger deal than she was, but that was because of the culture. There were very few female wrestlers in that kind of demographic.

But that wasn't the only moment of clarity that she'd had last night. "Last night. We were in bed," she said quietly, not having to elaborate on who the "we" was in her statement. "But, I kept picturing you. Kept seeing you on top of me, kept wanting it to be you on top of me," she said, looking at him. "It was the only way to keep myself from being sick," she told him, her voice small, hesitant at her own admission. "I just… I don't feel what I feel when you touch me when I'm with him, Jon," she told him, knowing that she was getting too deep, not even sure of what he wanted now. "I don't feel anything with him," she said, knowing that it was clear from that one statement that what she and TJ had once had was over.

Jon was flabbergasted by her admission. He'd never expected that things between Natalie and TJ had become so bad. He could tell from the way that Savannah talked about him that the man wasn't full of winning qualities, but to know that his own wife didn't have much of a high opinion of him, said more than he needed to know. "Baby," he said quietly, looking at her. He'd noticed that she'd hung her head when talking to him. There was no need for that. Hooking his thumb underneath her chin, he raised her head to look at him. "We'll figure it out. You just tell me what you want," he said, his own heart thundering in his chest. Fuck, he didn't even know if he was good enough for this woman. Truth be told, since he'd arrived on the scene of the main roster almost two years ago, he'd made it his mission to become a better man, a better man from the man he once was, so that he'd be somewhat worthy of having his woman in his presence, to give her a reason to look in his direction.

"You," Natalie said simply. "I want you," she said, causing Jon to let out a breath that he hadn't known that he was holding. He nodded, pulling her closer to him once more. Before he could catch his mouth with hers once more, his phone vibrated in his pocket between them.

"Shit," he said quietly, taking it out to look at it. "I've got to get going," he said, looking at her. "We're on in thirty minutes and I'm clearly not dressed for the occasion," he explained, looking at her. "I'll see you ringside for the match," he said, leaning down to catch his lips with hers quickly before pulling away. She nodded and smiled, watching as he sprinted down the hallway towards their dressing room.

. . .SHIELD!

The crowd went wild as Colby and Joe came out to "The Shield's" entrance theme, passing through the crowds. Except, tonight was a little bit different. Instead of being dressed completely in their in-ring outfits, they'd ditched the tactical vests and kept simply the tight black tank top, in Joe's case, with Colby wearing his usual tight black t-shirt. The ninja's hair was pulled back neatly in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, with the Samoan Superman leaving his locks lose, and dry for once. They hadn't doused themselves in water like usual before coming out tonight, either. They weren't fighting. They weren't going to compete in that ring tonight, so there was no need.

Instead, they would part-take in what would be one of RAW's special edition episodes. The occasion? Valentine's Day. Creative had decided that the Divas Division had gone under-appreciated in the past few weeks, and so tonight, it was all about them. The entire roster was celebrating Valentine's Day, while celebrating their favorite female counter-parts. While Colby and Joe watched mostly everyone else fuss over multiple Divas, the two Shield members would be making tonight about THEIR Diva.

After their discussion yesterday about Brooke joining "The Shield", Savannah had remained quiet towards them for most of the night, opting to ride with Natalya to their next destination which was a few hours away from the previous one. She'd gotten in after them early this morning. Joe had heard the soft click of the lock when she'd closed the door behind her. He had to give her credit. The woman tried to actually sleep on the couch last night, but he was not having any of that. He'd waited until she'd gotten herself fully settled, before he easily plucked her up in his arms, and carried her over his broad shoulder back to their bed. He'd deposited her on her back, in the middle of his and Colby's spaces on the king-sized mattress, before getting in between the covers himself. Colby and he then proceeded to wrap her in their arms, keeping her firmly tucked between them, even as she swore that she was still angry with them. However, this was their first Valentine's Day together in what had been years, and even though Savannah wasn't happy with them, they hadn't stopped themselves from showering her with copious amounts of love, gifts, surprises and spoiling throughout the day, starting from the minute that they were awake and coherent to the world.

"So, it used to be that Valentine's Day for me was nothing more than a gimmick, a way for companies to make money off of people. And while I still think that's the case," Colby said. "I know now the importance of telling the ones you love, that you love them, and making sure that they feel that love every single day of the week..." Colby grinned at the crowd as the women started awwing. "No, no. None of that," he said. "I have a reputation to uphold, ladies," he said, his grin wide

"Now, it's no secret, meaning Colby and I have not kept it a secret, that a certain Diva here has managed to catch our eyes," Joe rumbled, speaking into his own mic. "But if someone had told me that I'd be so...Whatever you want to call it over a woman, I'd be the first one to laugh in yo' face," he grinned. "This woman... She changed that. She made me rethink my entire game plan. And I am all the more better for it," he said, dropping the mic to Colby. "But, I don't think that ya'll know too much about our beauty, do you?" the ninja asked, looking at the crowd, who shouted a resounding no.

"Well, personally," Joe said, grabbing another mic. "There's only two things that you need to know," he smirked. "She's beautiful, and she's ours," he grinned, rolling his eyes as the crowd booed him playfully. "Nah, seriously though. We figured that it was time that the WWE Universe got to know the woman that has managed to tame these two Hounds," he said, his voice deep as the women in the audience made sounds of sadness, causing him to chuckle. "Don't worry, ladies. Jon is still available for your pleasure," he teased, knowing his partner would kick his ass when he saw him next.

"With that being said... Savannah... Sweetheart... Will you come out here?" Colby said with a smile as he leaned against the ropes, looking up at the ramp. The lights changed from their normal colors to that of black with pink highlights to match the colors of Savannah's Titantron entrance before the music that she'd chosen, something that would be more suitable and permanent at Stephanie's insistence, started to play.

"Definitely not an angel  
But I'm not that evil, you know  
I'm just so addicted  
To beautiful people, uh oh

I'm getting sucked into the night  
I'm out ahead and losing control (Oh no)  
Get me wrong and get me right  
You know that I can never say no (Oh no)

Naughty, naughty, naughty  
We like to party  
I know you hate it 'cause  
I flirt with everybody

Naughty, naughty, naughty  
We just wanna party  
It's all about fun and games  
Until I hurt somebody

Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
So whatcha gonna do about it  
Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
So whatcha gonna do about it"

Savannah had been watching the monitors backstage, listening to her men introduce the segment of what they would be doing with her. In truth, she knew that tonight would be fun, no matter how the segment went and no matter how much of resentment she harbored from the previous day towards their new working plans. It was her men and if anything, they knew how to get the crowd laughing, and how to keep things interesting when the time came down to it. When she'd heard that she'd get to participate in tonight's festivities, leaving her male counterparts to take over interview duties backstage, she'd been thrilled. Stephanie had arranged for her to get with creative to start working on a more permanent display for her entrance theme. The Principle Owner of the WWE had more or less confirmed that Savannah would be making more and more appearances in the main ring, rather than just being backstage all the time. And, as such, she needed to have things prepped for such.

She stepped out onto the ramp that had been decorated with rose petals and feathers, pink glitter mixed in. She walked down the runway carefully, smiling as she looked at the men. When she woke up, she'd had a hard time staying mad at them. She knew that it was pointless. It wasn't as if they could choose what management did to them, she'd reasoned after talking with Nattie on their drive into the town. The way that they'd treated her when she'd woken up, spoke volumes to her about how much she meant to them. They'd truly been so great to her today. They'd gone out of their way to make her feel special. They'd served her breakfast in bed, and when she'd arrived in her dressing room at work, the room had been filled by bouquet, after bouquet of roses and lilies in colors of white, purple, pink and red, all her favorite things when it came to floral arrangements. Savannah smiled to herself, her fingers going subconsciously to the pendant on the bracelet she'd gotten from her men earlier in the day. It was a double heart, knotted together, with one of the shapes encrusted in plain diamonds and the other sporting pink diamonds. A necklace was also given to her that matched.

Savannah brushed a strand of hair out of her face, the stylist having pinned her massive locks atop her head, framing her face with lose curls, giving her a soft, Joetic look. She'd chosen a dress for the night, something that she didn't always wear, but figured that tonight was the perfect night to go all out and dress up. The dress, pale pink in color, seemed to glide off her body, moving as she walked, the fine pleating on the strapless bodice helping to show off jeweled lace detail at the sweetheart neckline. A jewel trimmed lace under skirt continued the look on the short A-line look for a super girly yet sophisticated look. It suited her perfectly, and she hoped that her men liked it. She'd often had people come up to her wondering how it was that she managed to be so girly when surrounded by two of the most rugged, handsome men in the business, but she could never seem to come up with an answer.

She stepped onto the stairs that lead to the ring, and carefully stepped onto the apron, her heels making her hit almost the top rope with her height. She watched as Joe sat on one corner of the ropes, letting it lower enough so that she could step through, before Colby took her hand, helping her to do just that.

She smiled, leaning in to hug the taller, older man before she turned and looked at Joe winking as she reached for the microphone that had been handed to her by one of the referees that were sitting ringside.

"Babygirl," Joe drawled, looking at his girlfriend as he spoke into the mic. He eyed her body up and down, watching as she walked towards the stool in the center of the ring, and sat down on the one in the middle.

"Superman," Savannah said in response to Joe saying her name, grinning as he shot her a look that clearly said that he hadn't expected her to go there. "Or, was it Thor?" she asked, earning cheers from the crowd as Colby fought to hold back his laughter at her comment.

"I'll get you for that, babygirl," he said, causing the audience to laugh. "Now, shall we get down to business?" he asked, making himself comfortable on one of the stools next to hers. Looking at her, she nodded, before Colby pulled the other stool just slightly in front of hers before sitting down on it, a few papers in one hand; mic in the other. "But first… let me say… Someone's looking real good tonight," he said, whistling low as he eyed Savannah up and down that body of hers again, causing her to duck her face, which was now a rosy shade of red.

"Isn't she?" Colby asked, chiming in as he leaned down, kissing her shoulder lightly before squeezing her head. He laughed when she turned a deeper shade of red, stroking the back of her knuckles gently. "Let's get this thing started before we turn her into a tomato," he grinned, looking over at Joe. "Now, here's how this is going to work," Colby told her, clearing his throat. "We're going to ask you questions, that the WWE Universe, and… well, ourselves, have come up with, and you're going to answer them," he told her, taking a lock of her hair in his fingers and twirling it slowly.

"I can manage that," she told him, knowing that it would be a good time to say the least. She knew that with the boys asking her things, she was going to be given some interesting inquiries. The good thing was that she knew that they knew how to work the crowd, and that included not putting her in a bad light.

"Well, then," Joe said, looking at his piece of paper. "First question…Blonde or brunette…" he said, grinning at Colby, because they both knew that the question that had been sent in from Twitter, was a direct reference for him.

"Well," she said, looking at Colby. "Blonde," she said, pointing to the blonde patch on his head. "Or Brunette," she said, pointing to the rest. "Definitely both," she teased after a moment, taking Colby's hair out of the ponytail and fluffing it to emphasize her point. "I think I'm definitely capable of having both, right, ladies?" she asked the crowd who clapped loudly in approval.

"Okay, okay," Joe said grinning. "Next question… Lace or Satin," he said, wiggling the brows of his grey eyes at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and lifted the mic to her mouth.

"Give me a second," she said with a smile. "I'm trying to think about which one the two of you have ripped more of," she said innocently, knowing that the audience would love that. She knew that she may or may be getting into trouble for saying such a thing, but it was still somewhat PG, and while Joe and Jon cursed on a daily basis in their promos, she didn't see the problem with her saying something like that. "Lace, definitely lace," she said.

"Good choice," Colby said on a growl before he was cut off.

"Savannah… Savannah," a raspy voice called from behind her causing the brunette to turn around, coming face to face with Jon standing on the top of the ramp. With a laugh, she covered her mouth, her face getting flustered. She hadn't known that he'd be out here too. "A happy Valentine's Day to you, darlin'," he murmured, grinning as he walked down the ramp. Stepping onto the apron of the ring, he ducked in between the ropes before handing her the box of chocolate covered strawberries. "Now don't be gettin' any ideas now," Jon said, speaking to the audience who were oohing and ahhing at his gesture towards Savannah. "Just tryin' to do something nice for my brothers' girl," he explained. "But while I'm out here… I have a question or two of my own," he said, grinning like the unhinged maniac.

"Bring 'em, Psycho," Savannah said, getting comfortable.

"The WWE Universe would like to know who your favorite Shield member is," he said, looking at her with a smirk.

"Ambrose," Savannah said, getting ready to respond.

"Really? I always knew you liked me better," Jon said, causing the other two to crack up laughing at how he'd taken control of the situation with that simple word. "It's because of my charming, good looks, isn't it?" he asked. "Or my winning personality?" he murmured.

"No," Savannah said, her sides hurting from so much laughter. "It's the earring," she said, teasing him.

Jon opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off with the sound of a new blast of music running through the arena. Savannah frowned, looking at the three boys who shrugged just as confused before the Titantron lit up with Brooke's face, and pictures. Savannah turned back to the boys, who were as bewildered as she was about why the other was here. The arena on the other hand, had gone completely silent, everyone watching as things unfolded between the five people.

Brooke headed easily to the ring, causing Savannah to roll her eyes as she took in the other's outfit. She was decked out in all black, the outfit a more feminine, sluttier version of her boys' Shield gear. "Hello, Richmond," she said, once someone had handed her a mic. "It is so good to be back," she said, watching as the crowd stayed somewhat silent. She had been told that she was to come out and help The Shield during their segment. That had been Kevin Dunn's orders once she'd reported to the arena. He'd wanted to make use of her tonight, not wanting her to sit idle once more, now that it was cleared that she would be joining the boys.

"So, where were we?" she asked, as the referees brought out another stool for her. She sat down, looking as cheerful as ever, as she took in the looks of all four of the people surrounding her. "I believe that we are up to favorite Shield member, yes?" she asked. "And while I definitely like your answer, Savannah, I'm going to have to go with Joe here. I mean, who wouldn't like a man with those muscles, those tattoos and that hair?" she asked, getting a tiny bit of cheers from the crowd because she'd mentioned the Samoan's name.

"We're done here," Savannah told the boys, making sure to keep those words off the mic as she turned it off, sliding down her stool. She placed the mic on top, before she turned, bending down under the ropes, effectively letting herself out of the ring. Stepping down the stairs, she walked up the ramp, to the backstage area before she was approached by Natalie.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked, looking at her best friend. "Please tell me that was not scripted," she said, not believing that such hypocrisy had gone down in the middle of the ring with her friend.

"No, that was definitely not scripted." Stephanie McMahon's voice cut in from behind, causing both women to turn and look at her. "Savannah, I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I don't know what the hell that was, but that was not in the script for tonight," she said, looking up as she heard the voice of Kevin Dunn coming down the hallway. The creative honcho stopped dead in his tracks as he caught Stephanie's gaze. Without waiting for the leader of the WWE to say anything, he launched into a full out explanation.

"I told her that she was supposed to be going out during "The Shield's" segment," he said. "Which I meant their match," he fumbled, looking at Stephanie. "I don't know what possessed her to do that," he said. "But either way, some things are going to have to change," he said, knowing that he was going to have to talk to Brooke about how she carried herself. In his opinion, her outfit was entirely too skimpy, and that little booty shake that she did was going to have to go if she had any hope of the WWE Universe taking her seriously this time around. They'd already seen what it was that could happen when the fans weren't behind you because of the appearance you'd let on when they'd dealt with trying to refurbish Nikki Bella's look within the company.

"See to it that they are," Stephanie said curtly, making a not to sic Paul on the man's ass, and not being the least bit sorry for doing so. "Listen," she said, turning back to Savannah. "We're going to fix this. Make this up to you. Next week on RAW, we're going to have just you out there with your men, to send the message loud and clear to the WWE Universe that the group of you are fine," she said. "The last thing that I want is for everyone to go around screaming bloody hell on me because they think that I've broken you guys up," she said. "You guys have your fans and we can't afford to lose them," she explained with a gentle smile.

"It's fine," Savannah whispered refusing to process this at the moment. "I'm just going to be in my locker room until Main Event," she said, knowing that she was going to have to face her boys at some point, but not ready for that to be anytime soon. Her body stiffened then as she heard Brooke's voice behind her, and Stephanie looked at the younger woman, seeing Savannah visibly trying to reign in her anger at the other woman.

"Let's take a walk, sweetheart," she said, gesturing to Savannah, before looking at Nattie, silently encouraging the blonde to join them. She nodded, looking at Trinity, who was standing beside her. Apparently, the two women that Savannah was closest to couldn't believe what they'd seen go down just a few minutes ago.

"Fine," she told Stephanie before moving. She went to walk past Brooke, but stopped herself after thinking twice. "You may be working with them in the ring," she said quietly, seeing Colby, Jon and Joe approaching the area they were in. "But inside and outside of that ring, those two are mine," she said, gesturing to Colby and Joe. "You'd do well to remember that," she said before she walked off. Following Stephanie, she let out a breath, trying to calm her fraying nerves. She had never been exposed to something that she'd had to be involved in tonight. She could deal with attention whores, and stupid people, and from what she'd just been told and privy to overhearing, Brooke Adams was both of those things from what she'd done tonight.

She walked in silence next to Stephanie, her heart rate calming down as she realized what she must look like to others, walking around backstage with a look that suggested that she wanted to kill the nearest thing to her, which, in this case, would be Brooke. Savannah knew that was not the picture people were used to when they associated themselves with her. Maybe, she just needed a few seconds in her dressing room to calm down before she ventured back out again. She'd been told by a few people that knew her well that she had the tendency to project her emotions through her actions and facial expressions. Considering that she was due on camera in about forty-five minutes, emotional projection was an attribute she wished not to have. "Steph," she said, turning to look at the older woman. "I'll be fine," she said, looking at her. "I know you have things to do, so I'm just going to go back to my dressing room and hang in there for a few minutes until I get called up for the interview for Main Event," she said, knowing that the other woman was needed backstage for one thing or the other.

Stephanie looked at her for a moment, as if trying to judge the validity of her claim. "Alright," she said finally, before she looked in the other direction. "Just call me or Paul if you need me," she said, waiting for Savannah to nod in acknowledgement before she hurried off to handle the issue that her assistant had texted her about.

Letting out a sigh of relief when she got to her dressing room, Savannah turned the handle on the door, pushing it open. A scream erupted from her mouth as she took in the sight in front of her. She'd had over five dozen of roses delivered to her earlier in the day from her men, but now, they'd been replaced by dead, black roses. "No," she whimpered, feeling the walls closing in on her. Her eyes landed on the mirror that was situated in her space, and immediately reached for the garbage can as she felt bile rise in her throat as the words written in her bright red lipstick registered in her mind.

"What the hell?!" Colby growled, getting to her first, followed by Joe, Jon and Nattie hot on his heels. They'd trailed her and Stephanie back to her dressing room, stopping just a few doors down in catering to get rid of Brooke. They'd known that bringing her back there wasn't the best of ideas right now. His blood had turned to ice when he'd heard Savannah's scream coming from her room, so much so that he'd taken off at a dead run down the hallway to find her.

"Who the fuck was in here?!" Joe growled, looking around at the disturbing presents that had been left for his girlfriend. Not wasting another minute, he stalked around the room, and with the help of Jon, managed to gather all the flowers, and discard them into the garbage can in the center of the room.

"It was him," Natalie said softly, glancing at Savannah and then at Jon. "It had to be," she said, once she'd finished cleaning the writing that was on the mirror in Savannah's dressing room. The words had been erased from the surface, but she knew that they'd be etched into Savannah's mind.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Princess. We're apart for this one, but you'll be back with me soon enough."

**A/N: So what did you think? I think that Natalie and Jon are cute for each other. As you can tell, I'm not a TJ fan, nor am I a Brooke Adams fan or Nikki Bella fan. Brooke will be around for a few chapters. A few chapters is all I'm promising for now, because I haven't decided what her ultimate endgame is going to be. Just so we're clear, I don't mean for Joe's comment towards Trinity to be disrespectful. The next chapter should be up within a few days. I already know what I'm doing with it. There will be lots of Colby/Joe/Savannah action in the next chapter, and I daresay that there will be some sexiness between the three of them. We haven't had some Joe/Colby/Savannah sexiness in a few chapters, and what better time to have it, than as a close on Valentine's Day? **** Also, there will be an exponential amount of Jon and Nattie from now on. **** As always, thank you for reading, and please review, letting me what works, what doesn't, what you hated, what you want to gripe about, or rave about. -Savannah**


End file.
